World Of Chaos
by Gardemarine Reyenes
Summary: After three years since the events on Station Square, 'Freedom Fighters' team led by Sonic and Princess Sally Acorn experiencing severe difficulties in the years of war with the former military scientist named Ivo Robotnik. But now they got luck. A newly formed group of rebels lurked in Mobotropolis. But will our heroes join the forces of two groups, and strike deciding blow?
1. Trailer

**Author's note:**

 **So, hello to everyone. My name is Vic.** **I want you, my friends, got acquainted with the history of this little story. I wrote this story in the period from 2005 to 2009. Why? And the answer is as follows.**

 **I have read and watched a lot of fan fiction and fac-comic books that I have seen in my life about how Sonic, Tails, and their gang of contact with the characters of the games, comics and cartoons. However, it was all separately! This made me a little puzzled. It's a huge universe and everything on it should find a place. I began to frantically search for at least one fan-product, which would follow this idea. But guess what! I didn't find anything! There wass no product that would unite the fragmented universes into one large. And then I had an idea! What if I myself will create something like that? What if I will make the first move? Ever since then, I started to working on my own project.**

 **I drew inspiration from the famous comic book "Fables", where fairy-tale characters were all united in one big world. Inspired by the idea, I started working. Endless views of forums, episodes of old shows, articles about the characters and a lot of frayed nerves. Four years later, when I finished, I decided to get this story on the Internet. But before that, I read the comments of users to most fan fiction. However, fearing a negative reaction, I changed my mind. I have never downloaded this fanfic online and decided to just forget about it.**

 **Now, six years later, you see it here! Why? Because I'm not afraid of anything any more! If this story will be perceived negatively, I'll take it. If positive, then I'll take that, too.**

 **I warn that "The World Of Chaos" does not adhere to the canons like games-** **only,** **comic-** **only** **or cartoons-only. It's a collective image of the planet's "Mobius", which absorbed the traits which are suitable for any product that came out after all these years.** **Just want to say that many things have been changed deliberately to the story look more harmonious.** **As an Alternative Universe. Or something like that.**

 **Anyway. If you liked the idea, share your opinion in the review. It's not a full chapter, and not even the prologue. This is a trailer and easy explanation of what you can expect in the story.**

 **I wish you pleasant reading. See you.**

* * *

 _In year 3434 by mobian calendar, a military scientist named Ivo Robotnik, designed for the government of the United Federation the project on creation of mechanical soldiers, which is supposed to replace the police and army, whose ranks have considerably thinned. Steel soldiers, working on hard-edged logic solutions and fulfill any orders without any hesitation. After the first successful trial, the government gave the green light to start mass production. However, on the day of the official presentation, representatives of Apothos, led by Queen Aleena Delphius, publicly accused Robotnik of kidnapping their citizens. After his guilt was proved Ivo Robotnik dismissed from his post, the project abandoned by government's solution, and all machines what was made by this time were deactivated and cut into a metal scrap._

 _And it only led to even bigger disaster. Enraged scientist, by losing his head, swore to revenge for public humiliation and destruction of his career, promising that he would return and make them all pay. In 3440 year, Apothos, whose rulers Ivo considered the main culprits of his collapse, was attacked by an army of thousands of robots. The army of the country was unable to resist the steel soldiers who carried out the orders without hesitation. In just a few days, most of the population was wiped out, and those who survived escaped to territory of a neighboring kingdom. Queen Aleena, after the death of her husband, leaned on the run, after giving her triplets - heirs to the throne – into a different families in different countries to Robotnik didn't have a possibility to find them._

 _After the attack, during the next two months, on the once very attractive place for tourists, a huge city has grown completely made of reinforced concrete and metal structures, named Robotropolis._

 _Over the next five years, Robotnik successfully conquered one country after another. During this time, more than half population of Mobius mainly populated clever animals (hedgehogs, squirrels, foxes, etc.) which hardly resemble animals, was killed or robotized. Mobotropolis, Apothos, Southern Island, Westside Island, Spagonia and many others, almost completely emptied and now represent only a reminder of what once was a powerful and beautiful civilization with its own culture and customs._

 _The human half of Mobius population, who lived on the territory of the United Federation, in fear before the army of steel machines and soldiers, gardened from the rest of the world. The authorities have organized a project to save the inhabitants of the country, until they suffer the fate of their neighbors._ _The project was called "Exodus of people"!_

 _That was until 3445, when eight-year-boy (blue hedgehog) that lived in the territory Mobotropolis challenged the mad conqueror and won a first victory over Ivo Robotnik in a place called Green Hill. He found ancient artifacts – Chaos Emeralds – that considered lost for many years and used them to defeat a powerful enemy army. Inspired by his achievements, remaining mobians began to coalesce into guerrilla groups, which started to develop a successful and not so mission to destroy the army of Robotnik and managed to throw him back in Robotropolis. Robotnik slowly began to go crazy with a furious and hurry, and began to develop the most idiotic plans to return the world domination._

 _But every time was beating as sh..t as a squad of soldiers called 'Freedom Fighters', led by Sonic and Princess of Mobotropolis Sally Acorn, apply a successful strike._

 _That was until 3453, when of even more terrible threat is l_ _oomed over the Planet_ _. The threat of being destroyed by an alien race. While mobian heroes were distracted, Robotnik managed to steal the Chaos Emeralds and hide them so well that no one can find them even until now. Since then, the squad began to suffer one defeat after another. But, the hope dies last. Desperate heroes, wanting to protect at least what they had, made a dangerous, but sucsessfull operation, which almost led to their deaths. However, it helped to stop the advance of Robotnik and threw him far back for many steps. This led to the fact that Dr. Ivo Robotnik has disappeared once again, and this time much longer than usual. In anticipation of the new threat, the members of FF squad, trying to live a simple life, to distract themselves somehow from endless wars and missions._

* * *

 **This is not the story of the confrontation between good and evil.  
This is not a story of love and friendship.  
This is not "Sonic Boom".**

* * *

 _ **Mobius**_

 _ **The border between United Federation and Mobotropolis Kingdom**_

 _ **April 14, year 3455, 19:25**_

* * *

 _ **Three years after the incident on Station Square.**_

* * *

 **Miusic starts: Dramartic air ambient.**

On the highest mountain of Angel Island you can see two tall male figures, who with a dramatic looks on their faces stood near the cliff staring into the horizon, watching the setting sun. It was the blue hedgehog and the red echidna. The blue hedgehog was wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans and red and white sneakers. Echidna was wearing a gray jacket, black jeans and black boots.

"Listen!" the hedgehog spoke with dramatic voice "If you had a choice between a life without worries and troubles, and risking your life every day for the others were safe ..."

 _ ***Blackout screen***_

 _ **Sonic: ... what would you choose?**_

 _ ***To Knothole***_

Through a small dilapidated town a sports car was moving on the roads, driven by a red-haired brown squirrel, dressed in a black jumpsuit, blue vest and boots. She looked around the streets with stern face, to make sure there is no threat.

 _ ***Blackout screen***_

 _ **Knuckles: I've never really thought about it!**_

 _ ***On the Railroad***_

Along the highway was electrified railway on which raced speed train full of passengers to the brim. Inside the train, in one of the carriages, the silver-white hedgehog with golden eyes, wearing a black shirt, jeans and boots, sitting on a seat beside window and thoughtfully reading a newspaper, on a front page of which was written:

 **"Eggman defeated?**

 **Over the past six months, Dr. Ivo Robotnik never once undertook new attempts to attack! GUN representatives refuse to comment on what is happening!"**

The hedgehog frowned, then folded his newspaper into a tube, put on the seat beside him and clasped his hands together. Without changing expression of a harsh, he looked out the window of the train, behind which swept beautiful evening landscape of Mobotropolis.

 _ ***Blackout screen***_

 _ **Knuckles: It may sound a bit strange! But ...**_

 _ ***To New-Mobotropolis***_

At the airport in New Mobotropolis that is three hundred miles away from Knothole, the crowd of passengers pass through passport control. The officer placed His stamp in one of the documents, then smiled and held out the passport to its owner.

"Welcome to Mobotropolis, sir!" he said with a polite tone. Passport took by a hand, which was wearing a white glove with a golden ring on its wrist.

 _ ***Blackout screen***_

 _ **Knuckles: I would chose the second option!**_

 _ ***Somewhere in the dark room***_

The lavender cat (dressed in a dark purple leather jacket, white shirt and jeans, and purple shoes) with a deadly serious face, delves into a huge duffel bag. A moment later, she pulled out a small pistol and a clip. She inserted the clip into the gun, then shrugged the shutter. She looked to her right, continuing to hold the gun at the level of her face.

 _ ***Blackout screen***_

 _ **Knuckles: In the end, I too much used to my current lifestyle!**_

 _ ***To Knothole***_

The white bat and pink hedgehog are walking through the center of town with serious faces. The bat wore a green jacket, blue jeans, and black boots. The hedge-girl was dressed into a red T-shirt, white jeans, red shoes without heels and a long black coat with buttons. Both girls were carrying large duffel bags on their shoulders.

 _ **Knuckles: And what about you?**_

Rouge and Amy went to the corner of a brick building, then stopped and looked at each other. They exchanged nods, before continuing their way.

 _ ***Blackout screen***_

 _ **Sonic: Well ...**_

 _ ***To Sally Acorn***_

Sally, turned her car to the corner between two brick buildings, before stopping it and turning off the car engine. A moments later, she opened the door, went out of the car, before closing the door tightl and walking away from it for five meters. She then pointed the keys in the direction of the car and press the button on the remote control.

 _ **Sonic: I also would chose the second option.**_

The car suddenly begun to sparkle by electric discharges. A few moments later, discharges ceased, provoking a smile from the girl and a satisfied nod. She turned her face to the street and began to go there. Suddenly, behind her landed a huge (215 cm) steel figure. Attracted by strange noises, squirrel stopped, questioningly widened her eyes, then glanced over her left shoulder. Large robot, resembling a human in form, the whole red and black in color, with glowing amber eyes, stretched out his left hand toward squirrel. Suddenly, out of his hand he broke acid-blue beam of light. Beam covered the girl from her hair to her feet, on what she's screamed and covered up by her hands as if she was naked. The robot has finished scanning a few moments later. As soon as it happened, a beam of light disappeared into nowhere.

 **"Information is processed! Name - Sally Alicia Acorn! Priority target number - 2!"** He said metal in a cold voice **"Race - squirrel! Height - Five feet, one inch! Weight - 92.59 pounds! Age - 19 years and 7 months!"** robot stretched out his right hand, of which instantly got out of several small-caliber guns, and aimed at the squirrel **"You're under arrest, by order of Dr. Ivo Robotnik! You will walk with me! If you would like. .. "**

 **BANG**

The robot's head struck the shot of huge caliber weapon, blowing it to pieces and destroying his control system. Steel soldiers rocked from side to side several times, then collapsed on his back and began to sparkle by electrical discharges.

 _ ***Blackout screen***_

 _ **Scene:**_ "I was disclosed, guys!" Sally said a sad tone, while in the room, which is filled with various members of the squad, provoking questioning glances from everyone who was there "Twenty minutes ago, near the place where I usually park the car!"

 _ **Scene:**_ _"You are disclosed!"_ King Acorn sternly stated from the large TV-screen, frowning his eyebrows and his arms crossed in chest. Sally smiled innocently and giggled nervously, looking on the screen. Maximilian shook his head again _"Alright, young lady!"_ he spoke sternly _"When you come back, we'll have a serious talk!"_

 _ **Scene:**_ "If you in head appeared the options on how to move to a new place, you better throw them as far as possible!" Shadow said to Sally, as he sat in her office, looking at her straight in the eye "Elementary because Mobotropolis is ended with places where we could hide!"

 _ ***Blackout screen***_

 _Sally: What do you managed to find out?_

 _ **Scene:**_ Shadow from a high hill looking at the sea horizon with his trademark stern look.

 _"My informer states that Eggman is developing "Blitz-Krieg"! Fulminant battle! Fifteen hundred miles away from us, he's already started to place battle units! It will start cleaning in next two months! And if during these two months we do nothing, we all will have a big f..cked up!"_

Shaking his head, dark hedgehog jumped on his bike, started it and rushed to nowhere.

 _ **Scene:**_ Sally sheds bitter tears, looking at the photo, which shows it at a younger age, Sonic, and also a certain twin-tailed fox.

"My dear Tails!" she cried, "Please come back! We need you!"

 _ **Scene:**_ Sonic and Knuckles are walking through the plains of the Angel Island "I still can't believe on what happened!" Sonic sadly said before he turned his head to Knuckles "I tried to pull him out, at least on the street, but he just kicked me out! He thinks that we're all afraid of him!" he looked forward "Afraid of what he become!"

 **Scene:** Sonic is leaning on the doorframe and smirks to someone.

"Bite me all the seven! Who do I see?" he said with a malicious tone.

 _ **Scene:**_ Sally and Blaze exchanged a "handshake of goddesses" from the the "Predator" movie.

"Good to see you, colleague!" a squirrel said jokingly

 _ ***Blackout screen***_

 _Blaze:_ _I have good news for you!_

 _ **Scene: "**_ We were able to take Nega into custody and imprisoned him in jail! So I'm ready to join you for helping in the battle against Robotnik!" Blaze said to the elite members of the FF, which was: Bunnie, Silver, Espio, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Rouge and Sonic. Sonic grinned to cat and crossed his amrs.

"It's about time, Blaze!" he announced "Shadow was able to figure out what Eggie is going to organize fulminant battle in the next two months! So ..." he grinned, "... your ability to control the fire will be very useful!"

Blaze widened her eyes at his words "Fulminant battle?" She asked "So, I just arrived in time for the party?"

 _ ***Blackout screen***_

 _Sally: At this time, we are not alone! A week ago from the Southern Island came another group that we have to find! I do not think they will refuse. After all, we share the same goal!_

 _ ***To Sonic and Blaze***_

"This time we planning a single blow all the forces that we have and will have!" Sonic said, as he and Blaze was inside some kind of basement, surrounded by allmost thirty creatures. Among them, could be seen Wave, Jet and Storm. But particularly stood out dark purple hedgehog that looked at Sonic with ill-concealed disapproval. Blue hedgehog shook his head, then walked right up to her and crossed his arms.

"Come on, Sonia!" he said with a dramatic voice, "We're able to do it so far only if we combine our forces!" He handed her some CD "Only in this case we will have wait for success!"

On a Sonia's charming face appeared sad expression as she took the disk out of the hands of blue hedgehog. But after a moment, she frowned and looked into his eyes. She nodded to him.

"Allright!" she said in a sad voice, "I'll think about it!" She turned away and walked to the table "I promise it won't take long!"

 _ ***Blackout screen***_

 **Music stops**

 _ ***Back to Sonic and Knuckles***_

Sonic flashed with his trademark grin, then turned to Knuckles.

"I believe that life without the worries and troubles is for noobs who simply don't know what to do!" he said with mocking tone, provoking smirk from his friend. Knuckles turned to him and grinned in response. He put his hat on his head and crossed his arms.

 **Music starts: Guns'n'Roses - You Could be mine**

"Golden words, old pal!" he said with the tone of a steep badass in his voice. Sonic grinned even wider, before the duo looked down from the cliff. Below, a few miles away, they could see a vast ocean. The blue hedgehog put his dark orange cloak (Once Upon A Time In The West, Sergio Leone) on his shoulders, and then the two made few steps back. They took the starting position. A moment later, they ran away and jumped down off the cliff. They spread their arms in hand, enjoying the wind purged them of "flight". After flying seventy meters they took skydivers poses and began to "fall down".

Behind them in the background flashed bottoms Angel Island. And so they flew down for thirty seconds. After a time, when Angel Island has disappeared from the background, replacing by a large air space filled with clouds.

After a little more time, when the two were at the height of 1500 meters, Sonic looked at Knuckles.

"Knuckles!" he shouted. Echidna nodded at him, then grabbed his arm. He soared over the ocean and flew toward the continent, which was two miles away from Angel Island.

 _ **Scene:**_ Sally went to robot destroyed by her, with deadly serious expression on her face. She lifted her sunglasses on the forehead and shook her head in disapproval, without taking her eyes off him.

"Meanwhile, it's been a week since I lost eight pounds!" she said with a stern tone in her voice, then turned away from it and headed out to the streets "And you didn't even noticed that!"

 _ **Scene:**_ Silver did somersault, then jumped over the robot which flew straight at him and landed down in the coolest pose of all time. The robot crashed into the wall and passed through.

 _ **Scene:**_ Amy Rose using pico hammer in kung-fu-style throwing robots left and right.

 _ **Scene:**_ Silver, Espio and Mighty standing in a dark room filled with a bunch of boxes. This is probably a police station. Knuckles sat on a chair that stood in front of the desktop, from the other side of what a green crocodile was sitting. The two was staring at each other down by exchanging deadly serious expressions on their faces.

Knuckles: Vector! I'm tired of asking you for help! We need you in the battle against Robotnik!

Vector: And do I refused to help? I'm just saying, that I by myself need a help in one business! You'll help me and I'll help you!

 **Scene:** Sonic, Silver, Knuckles and Rouge are sitting in the room by watching television. Sonic and Rouge are playing the video games, while Knuckles and Silva are having a conservation with a bottles of beer in hands. And it seems that Silver wasn't pleased with it. Since he was frowing at the red echidna

"So what?" hedgehog asked displeased "They think I'm cute!"

Sonic laughed as he said it, then pressed the pause and turned to Silver.

"I also think you're cute, Da Silva!" Sonic said playfully, "Let's dating!"

Enough to Silver's eyes went wide, while Knuckles and Rouge began to laughing out loud.

 **Scene:** Sonic with a playful smile looking to his right, running on a treadmill.

 _"Grrr!"_

Suddenly, he stumbled and began to wander in different directions by waving his arms. It was enough to Blaze, dressed in tight-fitting sports suit, tightly fitting her beautiful figure with a bang, and running to the right of him, questioningly arched an eyebrow before turning her head to him.

 _ **Scene:**_ Dark pink sport bike raced through the desert with an incredible speed by saving its passengers from the huge bunch of robots. For its driving you could see the dark purple pink hedgehog with a pink hair, the same dark purple chameleon and silver-white hedgehog. All three furiously bared their teeth, looking forward. Suddenly. Silver glanced back at the robots over his shouder.

"Is this thing able to go faster?!" Silver shouted.

"I'm squeezing out everything possible to squeeze out of this piece of scrap!" Sonia screamed back before glancing to the rearview mirror, "I hope that this damn plan will work! Otherwise it will be a very short trip!"

 **Scene:** Amy clinged at Sonic with open arms and they fall to the floor. Sally and Knuckles, who stood beside, disapprovingly shook their heads at such a sight.

 **Scene:** Shadow swings his cue, and then makes a strong hit to the white cue ball. It rushed on the surface of the table with an incredible speed, and then falls into a pile of striped balls, which are began to bounce from one another and in turn rolled into pockets. Fourteen seconds later, all the balls were in the pocketed. Shadow raised his eyes and looked at his opponent. Who was Sally Acorn. She was looking at the hedgehog with undisguised shock. She couldn't believe in what she had just seen. But Shadow simply made a 'gun' with his left hand, then lifted it to his lips and "blew away the smoke".

 **Scene:** Silver and Amy ride by pink car with a smirks on their face. Silva was holding in his right hand a bottle of whiskey.

 **Scene:** Jet is dancing Michael Jackson's moonwalk. Causing to applause and admiration of all who met in the club, and shock from Sonic.

 **Scene:** Knuckles looked over his shoulder and grinned.

 **Scene:** Blaze half-closed her eyes in a sign of disapproval, then raised her hand to the level of the chin. In her palm instantly flashed a flame.

 **Scene:** Sally with arching eyebrows, looked down at her desk, then started to reading the papers, lying on it.

 **Scene:** Silver came out of his bathroom only with towel around his waist, then moved to the right, dancing to the beat of the song.

 **Scene:** Sonic dusted off his clothes, then looked at someone with thankful smile.

 **Scene:** Shadow with a stern face sitting on a motorcycle, looking at the night streets of the dilapidated town. Making sure that no one saw him, he started the engine, and then by removing the momentum, he rushed into the night distance, smashing the streets with an incredibly loud noise of his engine.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

 _ ***Blackout screen***_

 _Sonic: Please! We need you to join us, old pal!_

 _ **Scene:**_ Sonic with a sad face was standing in a dark room, which was filled with various kinds of gadgets and inventions.

"Of all those who're with us, you had to stand the first in line!" he said sadly "It always was!"

Back to him with his head dropped down and his hands leaning on the table, a tall guy was standing. The fox. With two long and bushy tail, wearing a black jacket, gray pants and black boots. On his hands could be seen a black gloves with golden straps on the wrists.

"No, Sonic!" the fox replied in low and quiet voice, "You was right, when you said, "It always was"!" He looked back at the hedgehog over his shoulder, demonstrating his sky-blue eyes "But you forgot to mention that it was a long time ago!"

 _ ***Fade to Black***_

* * *

 **WORLD OF CHAOS**

* * *

 **All the mobian characters is © by Sega, Archie and Dic entertament  
Song "You could be Mine" © by Guns'n'Roses  
This story © by ME**


	2. Prologue

**_Author's note_ :**

 **Those who want to see is a typical story of how Sonic saves the day, you can go to the side. This fanfic is based on the universe of absolutely all Sonic-media products. Therefore other characters will be discover and develop, in addition to Sonic, and that they will help him! EXACTLY HELP! Canons can not be complied with prehistory can be rewritten, and roles of characters may be a little changed. If you don't like this tipe of the story, better not read!**

 **To everyone else, enjoy reading. Reviewing, faving and following will helps me a lot.**

* * *

 _ **Mobius**_

 _ **The border between United Federation and Mobotropolis Kingdom**_

 ** _April 14,_** ** _year_** ** _3455, 19:25_**

It was nearly evening. Sun, which warms the whole day equatorial territory Mobius, began to set over the water, lesser and lesser warming area for its warmth. Still bright, but not the hot rays of the sun fell over the land, filled with various herbs. There, on one of the cliffs, along the edges of which was built footpath road of stone blocks and placed the iron railing, was an observation deck. Young mobian (dog, about nine years old) dressed in a soccer uniform team and white sneakers, standing on the observation deck and watch the sunset with admiration. He is leaning on the railing with both hands and lay on them with his head, dreamily gazing at the horizon. With appropriate sigh, the boy looked down from the cliff. Looking down, he saw far below majestically worried vast ocean. He climbed up on the railing and began to examine the apparent endless water surface. It seemed to him that the island does not have any bottom, and it hovers in the sky with the help of some unknown force.

"Mickey ..." was heard a man's voice. The boy wide his eyes and turned his face to the source, which was a tall dog with gray hair, wearing a black jacket, buttoned with a zipper, light brown pants and red shoes. He was disapprovingly looking at the boy, shaking his head from side to chtorony. The kid grinned nervously and jumped from the railing. He put his hands behind his back, still looking at the man innocent child's face.

"Yes Daddy?" he asked worryingly. Dog frowned before answering, "What did I tell you about climbing on the railing?" He asked in a stern tone, as soon as went to his son. The kid made guilty face, continuing to look into the eyes of his father, who had walked right up to him "I'm sorry, Dad!" He said apologetically. Then smiled an innocent smile, "I promise, that I will not do it anymore!" He grinned innocently. The dog rolled his eyes at the behavior of his son, then shook his head and grinned "Come on, we are already too far behind the group!" He said calmly. Mickey nodded several times, then he and his father went down the road to catch up with the others. Kid jumping happily alongside with his father all the way.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two caught a little group walking beings, like animals, but radically different from them... almost in everything. Group members looked around with curiosity. Some of them was even photographing the area with their cameras. The group was led by fimilar red echidna. He was a huge growth (158 cm, or 5.182 feet), dressed in a black T-shirt/vest with laces on the chest, blue jeans and red-white running shoes with spikes on the toes and soles. On his head was visible a broad dark brown hat with a red stripe and blue five-pointed stars on the crown (Hello "Sonic OVA"). He walked in front, a short distance from the others, telling them some story with serious and thoughtful expression on his face.

"... and therefore, four thousand years ago, my ancestors, who wasinhabited this island and mystical ruins in the time with big numbers, determined to take control over the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, created a huge army to storm the altar, which contained seven small and one large gem. All of them had huge energy resources, especially the largest, which is able to change the shape and size!" tired sigh "But with all this, he fragile as eggshells!" the echidna shook his head, followed by deep sigh and looked back in front of him, continuing the story "Creature Chaos who all these years guarded emeralds, was furious when he learned about the intentions of the members of the tribe! Within a few moments, like an angry beast, he attacked the tribe echidnas, then dwells in the 'Mystic Ruins', almost destroying it! Tikal Rakhmendu, the daughter of the leader of the tribe Pachacamac Rakhmendu, which lived in the ruins, gathered the remaining forces to subdue Chaos and sacrificed her own life, confining herself into the Master Emerald, along with Chaos, and thereby saved the Mobius from the devastation!" echidna stopped and crossed his arms, and then he glanced over his shoulder at the group "And now - the last exhibit for today!" he went to the right of the group towards the huge structure resembling an altar "Follow me, please!"

Without question, the group followed the guide. A minute later, the group reached the half-ruined ziggurat, a height of about twenty meters. It consisted of two large round blocks (Altar of master emerald from "Sonic Adventure"), which cut through the long and high ladder. The structure of extraordinary beauty and grandeur. That, and the fact that this structure more than four thousand years, it was enough to tourists have represented admiring the expression of the faces. Once the group has risen to the top of the ziggurat, they instantly published admiring gasps and groans. The Guide crossed his arms in the chest and shone a smug look. He was well heard their sighs and groans. For him, it could mean undeniable success. Without changing expression, echidna starts glancing at the tourists who continue to stare admiringly at the emerald.

Suddenly, one of them - Red Hedgehog - took the camera and pointed it in the direction of the exhibit. It was enough to guide bared his teeth and scowled as soon as he noticed that. Without changing expression, he went to the "amateur photographer" and ... gently lowered the camera. The photographer looked questioningly at the guide. Echidna watched him calm look and shakes his head from side to side.

"My apologies, but to take the pictures of the exhibit is forbidden!" he said calmly.

Photographer widened his eyes at his word, followed sighed and nodded confidently "Okay. I understand." he said.

Echidna nodded at him, then turned to stone. He came close to the exhibit, then turned back to face the group and crossed his arms.

"Here it is! Master Emerald!" he started "The source of infinite energy, created to control the Chaos Emeralds! It contains this same large energy potential, but differs from them in the size and fragility!" he turned to the stone and gently ran his hand over the surface "It is thanks to him, the Angel Island floating in the air!" he re-crossed his arms and turned to the group "Nature Forces of the stone, as well as the nature of forces of the Chaos Emeralds is not fully understood, largely because of the emerald energy released can significantly affect the minds of their owners. Many of those who managed to get the emeralds, even for good purposes, were going crazy and began to use them for personal gain. A side effect of the chaos energy!" he took a pause before continuing "As soon as Tikal and Chaos were imprisoned inside the stone, island, which was nothing more than a simple part of our continent, soared into the air along with the last surviving members of the clan! The surviving members of the tribe have vowed to defend the island with their lives from any threat could visit this place, and for powerful artifacts such as Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald don't fall into the wrong hands! Unfortunately ..." sigh "... it doesn't stop greedy and powerful dictators from desire to get it. In the past few decades, there were more than thirty attempts to steal the emerald. The most successful was made three years ago at the time of the _Station Square incident_ , about which you all know perfectly." he arched his eyebrows "Thank you for attention!"

Group enthusiastically applauded to echidna as soon as he finished his fascinating story. It caused a smug smile on his face, as their reaction means only one thing. Success! Once the applause died down, a young girl (brown rabbit) came close and held out her hand towards tour guide "Thank you so much for the excursion Mr. Knuckles!" she said. Knuckles solemnly shook her hand and nodded "You're always welcome, miss Mans!" he said, then crossed his arm once he finished handshake.

The rabbit-girl nodded to him, then turned back to the group "Well ..." she spoke solemnly "... hope you enjoyed it ladies and gentlemen, but I'm afraid that we have no time! The ship towards Southern Island departs an hour later, and I think ... "she grinned "... none of us want to miss it!"

Group members looked at each other, exchanging smiles and words, about how good was an excursion. Miss Mans and Knuckles again exchanged nods, and then the rabbit followed the group.

Knuckles continued to watch as a group of tourists leaving the altar farther and farther, then smugly laughed and sat on the top step. He took a bottle of beer from his secret place, opened it, and then took a sip. Once he swallowed the drink harmful, he adjusted his hat, rested his tight hand on the step and looked at the sun.

* * *

 **Fourteen minutes later**

* * *

Tourists were already in the territory of a platform for air transport. Helipads was not exactly modern. They were covered with tough grass and only with help pf cut circles you could locate them from the air. Touristos slowly went inside a tourist helicopter of red light, which stood on one of the five helipads. Among them, you could see our old friends. Restless puppy Mickey with his father. Once they got to their seats, kid, without changing the happy expression he turned to his father

"Dad, it was awesome!" he said with happy tone "We will come here again?"

His father grinned at him "Only if you'll behave yourself good." he said jokingly. The boy laughed, then moved closer to the window and started to peek out.

A few minutes later, the entire group in full, entered the helicopter and sat each on their sits. They started conservations about the excursions and about what was lies, or truth from Knuckles told them. Miss Mans who was watching this scene with smile on her face, closed the door, then nodded to the pilot, giving the signal to take off. The pilot nodded back at her, then glanced at dashboard and starts the engine.

The propellers of the helicopter began to spin, and he smoothly rose into the air. Typing the needed height, the helicopter began to pick up speed and flew in the direction of the continent.

Inside the vehicle, Mickey continued to look out the window, watching as the clouds rush past him. As soon as he looked in the direction of flight, he noticed how to meet them, flying another transport. He was three times smaller and there was only one passenger. The passenger, who made the boy sigh admiringly. Without changing admiring expression kid turned to his father, which at this moment dialed the number on a cell phone, and began to shake him by the jacket.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" he called

His father questioningly arched eyebrows and turned to him "Yes, Mickey?" he asked

"You will not believe who do I saw in that helicopter!" kid began with enthusiastic tone in his voice "It was Sonic!"

Adult dog blinked a few times. Then, siddenly grinned before speaking "And don't you know about Mr. Knuckles and Mr. Sonic are longtime friends?" he asked jokingly.

The kid grinned back "Father! Who do you think I am?" he asked with mocking tone in voice "Just..." he scrossed his arms, legs and sits in coolest pose ever "It's Sonic!" Mickey's father just smiled with a disapproving smile on the behavior of his son. Suddenly, he made a sinister grin.

"Come here!" he said as soon as he grabbed his son around the neck with his right hand and began to wag his head, provoking laughter from the last. A minute later, he stopped and let him go. Kid straightened his hair, then turned back to the window and began to peek out. The man sighed in relief, then looked at the phone again. He pressed the call button and held mobile phone to the left ear. He smiled "Hello, honey! We're going down!" he grinned "Well, of course he liked it! He is still under the impression ..."

The helicopter began to fly up to the site, near the national park "Mystic Ruins"

* * *

 **Back on the Angel Island.**

* * *

The helicopter, which flew in the direction of Angel Island, landed on the helipad, which is fifteen minute of walking away from the altar. The door of co-pilot's seat opened and out of there the young man went out. It was a blue hedgehog. He was wearing a black T-shirt, bright blue jeans and a red-and-white sneakers. On his nose could be seen sporting sunglasses. In his right hand he carried a long dark-orange coat (Hello, "Once Upon A Time In The West"). With a straight face, he scanned the surrounding area as if someone was looking for. But it was absolutley empty. No one was here. It was enough to hedgehog growled in irritation. He then looked inside the helicopter.

"Can you turn off the engine?" he said to pilot "I need about twenty minutes!"

Pilot (gray wolf, dressed in black uniform) nodded in reply "Okay, Mr. Sonic!" he said "But not longer!"

Sonic nodded back at him, then closed the door. He walked away from the helicopter for a few meters, and then put his cloak on his shoulders and quickly approached to the altar with the master emerald.

* * *

 **Back to the Altar**

* * *

Knuckles all this time was sitting on the steps near the altar with a malicious grin on his face, watching the setting sun. In his left hand he held a bottle of beer, with his right elbow he leaned against steps. It was the seventh trip in one day. However, he didn't look exhausted or tired. On the contrary, he looked good and cheerful! Perhaps he liked tourists reaction to his stories. And to the gem, of course. With a sigh of relief he took a sip of booze from his bottle, then got up on his feet and went down the stairs. Once he went down, he walked seven meters away from the stairs. He then stoped turned to the altar and put his right hand inside the pocket of his jeans. He took out a rectangular remote control out of there, then pointed it at the altar, and pressed a few buttons.

Suddenly from several columns got out several guns that surrounded the master emerald and began to circle in an arc. Knuckles arched eyebrows, put the bottle on the ground and began to look around for some cobblestones. He picked up the stone, which was nearby, then tossed in the direction of emerald. Protection system worked instantly. Machine guns shot a stone so that it had nothing left. Echidna smirked, then picked up a bottle and fixed his eyes on the altar. Suddenly, his expression changed to sad. He glanced at the remote control before he said with the most sad tone in universe "Thank you, Tails!"

"You know ..." he suddenly heard high and smug male voice, which caused to wide his eyes "... this is does not make much sense." the echidna grinned as soon as he realized to what bastard that voice may belong. He looked over his shoulder. Sonic stood there in the coolest pose with his arms crossed in the chest and grinning mischievously "After all, the emerald is not real." he said with his usual tone. Knuckles grinned more, then completely turned to his sworn friend. He walked in his direction at a slow pace.

"You know, Sonic?" he began to speak mockingly "For Rouge didn't suspect anything, I must adhere to the legend that ..." he came close, stopped and crossed his arms "... I'm so stupid that still keep the emerald in open space!"

Sonic shook his head, without changing expression "Do you realy think she doesn't know about your stupid disguise?" He asked.

Echidna arched his eyebrows in response "And you think she knows?" he asked questioningly.

"This is Rouge, Knuckles!" hedgehog anwered "Of all people from Green Hill to Soleanna, she is able to determine if there's a real stone in front of her, or fake! In the end ..." he waved his eyebrows," ... she have a big experience in this business!"

Knuckles just rolled his eyes and shook his head "In any case, no harm in trying!" He said calmly, then looked at the altar over his right shoulder "Besides, I don't think she knows a place where real Master Emerald is stored!" he turned back to Sonic, who was staring at him questioningly

"And where do you keep it now?" He asked surprised by Knuckles' words

"I'm afraid that you have no rights to know about it!" the echidna answered, before lifting a bottle of beer to his mouth and finishing with his booze with one big gulp. Once he finished, he removed the bottle from his lips and scanned the area in search of garbage can. Once he found what he was looking for, he nodded to himself and threw the empty bottle in the trash in a basketball style. Sonic, with an important expression of sports referee, watched a flying bottle all the time, while it was flying from Knuckles to garbage can. The bottle fell right on target. Knuckles grinned smugly and crossed his arms as soon as it happened. The blue hedgehog made an impressionable whistle, then grinned and looked back at Knux.

"I can see you didn't lost your shape!" he said jokingly.

Knuckles turned to him "You still dare to doubt in me?"

The two came close to each other and exchanged "handshake of gods" from the "Predator" movie. They fixed their eyes on each other, continuing to smirk as two tough badasses.

"Glad to see you again, old pal!" Sonic said with little hint of saddnes on his voice. Knuckles just wordlessly nodded in response. When they finished their greeting, they walked briskly in the direction helipads.

"How was the tour?" the hedgehog asked.

Knuckles looked at Sonic with a smug look on his face "Better than I expected!" he spoke "For today, I spent seven tours Sonic!" pause, widened eyes "SEVEN!" smug grin "If you could only see their faces and hear their applause as tour was over!" he sighed happily and looked forward "It's been just a month since I'm in this business, and now look at this place. Look what it now became." he looked back at Sonic "You told me to abandon this venture. Surely now you're very surprised by what this place has become." Sonic shook his head at his words, then looked ahead, continuing grinning.

"I'm more surprised that I ..." He looked around "... I don't see any traces of blood." finishing his scanning, he looked back at Knuckles, who just staring at him questioningly, not really pleased by Sonic's words.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a hint of surprise and irritation in his voice.

Sonic grinned more "Knowing you, and how you getting mad once someone dare to touche master emerald at least with a finger, I'm surprised tourists with their greedy hands leaving the island alive." Knuckles half closed his eyes in irritation. At that time, as Sonic arched eyebrows questioningly "Or you're just hiding the corpses away from prying eyes?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, Sonic!" Knuckles said to him, then, without changing irritated expression looked forward. Blue hedgehog just laughed at his reaction, then shook his head. Once he calmed down, he looked forward. He frowned.

"How I hate to use transport!" hedgehog started with unhappy tone, twying to change a theme of conservation "I can easily reach Knothole from here in couple of minutes!" sigh "And now..." he half closed his eyes "... I will have to sit out my ass in car only because ..." pause "... not to reveal our positions!"

Knuckles sighed in response "Sonic, you know yourself that it was done on purpose, to confuse Robotnik!" he turned to hedgehog "Over the past six months, he didn't appear even once!" sigh "What can be easily called record! On top of that, after we lost the Chaos Emeralds ..." he shook his head once again "Well, in general you have to understand yourself, that we simply have no other choice!" he sighed, then with sad expression pulled out his remote controll and fixed his eyes on it. The blue hedgehog noticed the device Knuckles was holding on left hand. He then sighed sadly and lowered his head

"Yes, bud. I also still can't believe in what has happened. Even after all this time." he turned to Knuckles "I came to him a week ago. Tried to pull him out, at least on the street, but he just kicked me out. He thinks that we are all afraid of him." he looked forward "Afraid of what he become!" he suddenly grinned and looked back at the echidna "Let's give him some more time, and then we will go to 'Knothole Workshop' and get him out of there by force!"

In his words Knuckles widened his eyes, then looked at his frienemy, hiding his device back at his jeans.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked sternly "Tails?" pause "Pull out by force?" he frons and shook his head "You must have hit your head! Did you forgot about what he established in territory of workshop?" he looked forward "With such protection system, we won't be able to come close to his house, even for a mile!"

"No harm in trying, Knuckles!" Sonic anwered calmly, then turned forward "No harm in trying!"

* * *

After seven minutes of walking, the two finaly reached their helicopter. As they came close, pilot started the engines and propellers began to spin. Knuckles grabbed his hat to avoid it being carried away by the wind, then quickly jumped into the passenger cabin and closed the door. Sonic opened the door to the co-pilot's seat and has already started to go inside. However, at this moment, something clicked in his mind and he froze at one place. He glanced over his shoulder at Angel Island's landscape. Looking at the territory of floating island, he sadly shook his head, then climbed onto the co-pilot's seat and shut the door. A few seconds later, the helicopter took off smoothly above the ground. As soon as it happened, transport gently turned right and began to pick up its speed. After leaving the island, the helicopter headed towards the continent.

* * *

At the continent, next to the park "Mystic Ruins", was a small town (population is about 50 000). In its seaport was a huge cruise ship that was slowly filled by passengers. In less than after moment the helicopter, on which were our heroes, flew over the ship. Slowly, he flew over the town in the direction of the highway leading to the south, where was the capital of the kingdom - New Mobotropolis.

Near Highway, it was located a small airfield with air terminal, hangars, helipads and car parking. In general, a typical private airfield. Near one of the helipads, stood a group of five hedgehogs, which were unremarkable conversation. Near one of the helipads, stood a group of five hedgehogs, who just stood there and talked unremarkable conversation. Suddenly, their attention was attracted by the sound of propellers. They turned to face the noise source. As soon as they realized who fly, they looked at each other, nodded to each other, then lifted his bags and put them on the shoulders. A few minutes later, the helicopter landed on the airfield. Propellers slowly stopped. Sonic and Knuckles opened the door and got out of the transport. Echidna pulled his hands up, cracked his joints, and then with a serious face toward the workers. Sonic paid to pilot, they then exchanged handshaking and pilot approached to the side of hangar. Then blue blur turned to Knuckles, buyout standing next to a group of workers and something told them with harsh tone. Grinning and laughing at his attempt to seem serious, Sonic went there.

"Watch carefully for no one has not penetrated to the island!" Knuckles said sternly "And yes, don't come to the altar! Once you go at least at one step, protection system will start!" he crossed his arms "You got me?!"

"Yes, mr. Knuckles!" workers answered with perfect synchronicity. They headed toward a large helicopter, which was on one of the helipads. At this moment, Sonic came close. He and Knuckles exchanged glances, then looked at the workers, who have already boarded the helicopter. Once the door closed, the pilot started the engines and the propellers began to spin. Knuckles again grabbed his hat as soon as a gust of wind came to them. Helicopter smoothly flew into the air and flew toward the Angel Island. Knuckles and Sonic looked at the helicopter until it disappeared from their sights, and then looked at each other. Exchanging nods, the duo turned towards the parking and walked toward there.

"By the way, Sonic!" Knuckles suddenly spoke "May I ask?" Sonic just nodded to him, continuing glancing forward "Sure!" he said calmly.

"Do you regret that you and Sally ..." Knuckles turned to Sonic "... broke up?"

Sonic shook his head and grinned "No! We just decided to stay friends!" He said, then looked at the Knux "Why do you ask?"

Echidna swallowed deeply as soon as his face changed from calm to nervous "Amy called me this morning! She told me with a happy tone... well..."

"... asked you permission to use the altar of Master Emerald as a wedding altar?" Sonic asked irritated with furrowed brows. Knuckles nodded nervously to him. Sonic glared at him "And what did you say?" he asked with hint of anger in his voice. Knuckles closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before he look back at Sonic "I said "No"!"

At his words blue hedgehog widened his eyes "And that's all?" he asked in surprise. Knuckles just nodded in response. Blue blur sighed in disappointment. He shook his head disapprovingly, frowned and looked in front of him "And what did she said?" he asked angrily.

"She said she will return to this question at today's meeting of the 'Freedom Fighters'!" Knuckles said with sad tone.

It was enough to Sonic rolled his eyes and facepalming with both of hands "Oh, my gods!" he growled angrily, then slides his hands down on his face and crossed his arms on his chest, continuing to watching before him with tired and irritated look on his face "Congratulations! Now I'm in trouble! Do you happy now? In less than four months since our broke up with Sally as ..." sigh "I cannot even count on you!"

In his last words, Knuckles widened his eyes. Then he glared at Sonic and scowled "WHAT?!" he yelled angrily. Sonic just smirked at his reaction and turned to him "You know? What you just is not enough, so it's the vocabulary!" the two went to the parking area "If you read more, then you would be able to come up with something better than just saying "no"!" he said jokingly.

"Other words, it turns out that I am now is to blame?" Knuckles asked, still frustrated. The two reached the car. Sonic leaned his left elbow on the yellow sedan continuing grinning "Who else can it be?" he asked with mocking tone in his voice. Knuckles squeezed his hands in fists "Do not pretend you do not know!" he widened his eyes "You just need to tell Amy "no"! Or something like ..." he started playing with gestures "Amy, I do not love you! Stop chasing me! Get out of here and do not get caught in my eyes!" he turned to Sonic and swung his arms in different directions "But no!" he frowns and crossed his arms "You just put up with her presence, even though she's just confused in the way, interfering with conducting operations her obsession with you!"

Sonic just shook his head in response "Knuckles!" he started "You still need to learn how to accept friends for what they are!"

Knuckles eyes widened "Friends?!" sigh, half-closed eyes "Sonic! The only one who calls Amy friend, it's you!" He spread his hands "Well, Rouge maybe! And Sally!" he crossed his arms "I don't remember any of our other buddies calling her friend!"

Sonic sighed "Look, we just need to wait a little longer!" he smirked "Besides, who, if not you should know it wouldn't work! You remember very well about I tried all ways to Amy calmed down!" he raised an eyebrow "And you remember very well how it ends! The only thing I have left, so it doesn't pay attention to it!"

Knuckles widened his eyes once again, then made a devilis grin "Oh no, Sonic!" he said woith evil tone "You have not yet tried everything!"

Sonic lowered his sunglasses and give his friend important look as if trying to say 'I'm listening!'. After hedgehog gave him that face, Knuckles smugly crossed his arms and grinned mischievously.

"You're the 'fastest thing alive'!" he spoke, provoking widened eyes from Sonic "You, in fact, have nothing to fear!" he made pause for the effect "Amy, knowing her, will accept your speed in the bed ..."

Sonic gritted his teeth at echidna's words "Shut up!" he said throuht gritted teeth.

But it makes Knuckels only to continue "And then, she's like..."

Sonic pointed at him with his finger "I warn you!" he growled "Don't say this! Or else..."

Knuckles began to copying Amy's voice and mimicry "Oh, Sonikku!" he said with high pitch voice "You really fastest in everything!" he flapped by his eyes.

Sonic furiously yelled, then hit himself on the head several times. After a few hits, blue hedgehog looked at his friend, his eyes burning with hatred. Knuckles just grinned mockingly, barely suppressing laughter from the fierce faces of Sonic. Hedgehog gave him death glare in response "If you now will start laugh, I'll ..."

Knuckles began to laughing out loud. What provoking blue hedgehog on skewed expression of hatred "You know, Knuckles?" he began to shout in an offended tone "One of these days, I will tear you to pieces! Incinerate! Erase you into powder! Or not! I will say Shadow that you called him gay!" he crossed his armes and frowned "Let's see how he will react!"

Knuckles continued to laugh "Enough, Sonic! I can't!" he said through his laughter.

Realizing that it is useless to complain, Sonic pouted and opened the door of the front seat "You know what they're saying 'everyone thinks the best of their perversion'?" he said loudly and with an offended tone in his voice "No? So know it! If I am the fastest thing alive, it does not mean that I'm fast in everything! There are things where you need to be slow, smooth and gentle! You can not simply grab girl by the hair and quickly fu..." He closed the door and disappeared inside the vehicle. Continuing to complain. At this point, Knuckles stopped laughing, then starts to grab large portions of the air with his mouth, trying to make up for the loss of air. Once he recovered, he opened the door, got into the car and sat behind the wheel. He closed the door and started the engine.

 **Music start: Judas Priest – You've Got Another Thing Coming**

Moments later, the car began to leave the parking lot. As soon as the car left the parking lot, Sonic and Knuckles headed towards the town Knothole on the highway leading to the south. The car in which Sonic and Knuckles overcame the road from 'Mystic Ruins' to Knothole slowly but surely left the territory of the working town and headed south towards their destination.

* * *

 ** _Railroad "Central City - New Mobotropolis", 20-41_**

* * *

Along the highway was built electrified railway for which raced speed train full of passengers to the brim. Inside the train, in one of the carriages, silver hedgehog with golden eyes, wearing a black shirt, pants and boots sitting on a seat, thoughtfully reading a newspaper on its front page that read: "Eggman defeated? Over the past six months, Dr. Ivo Robotnik never once undertook new attempts to attack! GUN representatives refuse to comment on what is happening! "

Hedgehog frowned his eyebrows, then folded his newspaper into a tube, put on the seat beside him and clasped his hands together. Without changing expression of a harsh, he looked out the window of the train, behind which swept beautiful evening landscape Mobotropolis.

Sonic and Knuckles were standing near the passenger railway station two storeys high. They sat in the car and looked at the station building with stern faces. They Like, tried to find there someone. Shaking his head, Sonic began to eat his chili dog, while continuing to look out the window.

Meanwhile, the station previously described train gave a loud signal to the administration and moved slowly down the road. Silver hedgehog standing on the elevated pedestrian crossings, watching as eating removed farther and farther. He put his sunglasses on his nose, took a strap of huge bag on his right shoulder, then headed to the passenger terminal. Several passers attentively looked at hedgehog with admiration on their faces, as if they saw a superhero. Hedgehog just shook his head disapprovingly, trying to ignore the curious stares. As soon as he reached the end of elevated pedestrian crossing, he descended the stairs into the lobby of the station building, and wasted no time in vain, headed toward the exit. Suddenly, he pulled out of his jeans pocket cell phone, then dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. He looked around.

"I arrived, guys!" He said.

* * *

 ** _Back to Sonic and Knuckles._**

* * *

The echidna was talking on cell phone, while Sonic looked at him with a stern look "Excellent, Silver! We get out of the car that you could see us!" Knuckles said in his phone "Aha! We scored!" he put the phone, then glanced at the Sonic with a straight face "He is here!"

Sonic grinned at him "What I love about this guy the most? He's never getting late!" Knuckles smirked in response, then they opened the doors and with perfect synchronicity, and out of the car.

Meanwhile, on the highway on the south side, including the flow of cars slowly drove the red sports car. Behind the wheel sat a red-haired squirrel with brown fur. She was dressed in a black jumpsuit, blue vest and boots. In her hands she wore black gloves. On the nose - big sunglasses. At her waist belt was stretched with a few covers and a small waist bag. She closely followed the road with the harsh expression on her face. Moments later, girl glanced in the rearview mirror to make sure that her no one was watching, or following her. Making sure that no tail, she smiled, nodded in satisfaction and fixed her eyes on the road. Suddenly, the phone rang in the car, like a telephone. This provoked girl's eyes widened. She pathosly frowned, then glanced at her dashboard and click on one of the many buttons on it.

"Yes, NICOLE?" she said in a solemn tone.

 _"Your Highness! King Maximilian asked you to contact him when you get to the base!"_ gentle girlish voice answered to her.

Princess shook her head irritably. She glanced at the dashboard by the corner of her eye "Allright!" she looked forward again "Thank you for the information!" Once the car has reached turn to Knothole, she slowly pulled up and turned towards the town.

* * *

A few minutes later, she was driving for dilapidated, but surprisingly not the empty, streets of the town. Carefully looking around the streets, the princess turned the corner between two brick buildings, then stopped and turn off the engine. As soon as she got out, she closed the door, went five meters, then took control of her bag and put the car on the alarm. The machine suddenly begun to sparkle by electric discharges. A few moments later, discharges ceased. Provoking a smile from girl and a satisfied nod. She turned her face to the street and began to go out. Suddenly, her landed a huge (215 cm) steel figure. Attracted by the noise of strangers, squirrel stopped questioningly widened her eyes, then she glanced over her shoulder. Large robot resembling a human in form, the whole red and black, with glowing amber eyes, stretched out his left hand toward squirrel. Suddenly, out of his hand flew acid-blue beam of light. Beam covered girl from her hair to her feet, on what she's screamed and covered up by her hands as if she was naked. The robot has finished scanning a few moments later. As soon as it happened, a beam of light disappeared into nowhere.

 **"Information is processed! Name - Sally Alicia Acorn! Priority target number - 2!"** He said metal in a cold voice **"Race - squirrel! Height - Five feet, one inch! Weight - 92.59 pounds! Age - 19 years and 7 months!"** robot stretched out his right hand, of which instantly got out of several small-caliber guns, and aimed at the squirrel **"You're under arrest, by order of Dr. Ivo Robotnik! You will walk with me! If you will..."**

 ***BANG***

The robot's head struck by shot of huge caliber weapon, blowing it to pieces and destroying his control system to instantly disable it. Steel soldiers rocked from side to side several times, then collapsed on his back and began to sparkle by electrical discharges. Sally came close to the robot with a super harsh expression on her face, holding a huge automatic pistol in her left hand. She put her right leg on the chest of the robot and leaned left elbow on it. She raised her sunglasses with right hand, while continuing to frown and demonstrated her pretty blue eyes. She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Meanwhile, It's been a week since I lost eight pounds!" she said with a badass tone in her voice, then put back her shades and approached to the street "And you didn't even notice that!" She put her gun back into the holster hidden under vest and grabbed the bag. As soon as she out on the street, she scanned the area from both sides to make sure if this bot was alone. As soon as she finished her scanning, she nodded to herself and headed toward the FF base.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the center of Knothole, a huge and comfortable bus with passengers rode on the platform of the local bus station. As soon as the doors were opened, the passengers began to leave the transport one by one. Among them was a white bat (dressed in a green jacket, white T-shirt and blue jeans, her head adorned cap and on her legs - high black boots) and a pink hedgehog (Wearing a red t-shirt, white pants skinny thighs, black coat, on her legs were red shoes without heels). On the nose hedge-girl were pulled sunglasses of sports type, and she shone a happy expression, while the bat was clearly dissatisfied with something.

"Wow, can you believe it Rouge?" hedgehog said with a happy tone as soon as the two went out of bus station "Soon I will be with my Sonikku! Forever and ever and ever!" Rouge sighed in annoyance "I always knew he will understand that he loves me and throw that ..." pink girl frowned, before continuing "... insolent squirrel, which..."

"Amy!" Rouge loudly interrupted her, provoking a strong wince from Amy. Rouge took a deep breath and shook her head. She turned to Amy, before se starts to talk "Watch your language!" she half-closed her eyes "You're talking about princess of Mobotropolis, and not about some girl from the street!" she bared her teeth fiercely "And if you will talk about Sonic in romantic point of view, once again, I will break both of your legs!"

Amy widened her eyes in response "Rouge, how can you say that?" she asks franticly "Something happened? I don't remember you are reacted so..."

"You're not twelve anymore, but fifteen!" Rouge interrupted her sternly.

At these words, hedgehog-girl resentfully pouted and furrowed her eyebrows "Fourteen!" she murmured in protest.

But Rouge arched eyebrows "You will be fifteen in August, Amy! You will become a legal age!" she frowns "And your dreamy conversations about Sonic look already like talking of possessed maniac!" she looks forward and accelerated "Sexual maniac!"

Amy froze in place on the Rouge's last phrase and looked at nowhere. Blinking a few times, she scowled, shook her head and followed a bat.

* * *

 ** _New Mobotropolis_** ** _international airport.  
Four hours earlier._**

* * *

At the airport in New Mobotropolis which is three hundred miles away from Knothole, crowd of passengers pass through passport control.

The officer (chipmunk, dressed in white uniforms, including a white shirt, white jacket with zipper and three blue lines on the shoulders, black pants and boots) placed His stamp in one of the documents, then smiled and held out passport to his owner.

"Welcome to Mobotropolis, sir!" he said with a polite tone. Passport took by a hand, which was wearing a white glove with a golden ring on wrist.

Beside airport baggage tracks, passengers who pass the baggage before the flight, stood near the tracks, waiting for their precious bags will appear. As soon as they began to appear, the passengers one by one approached the tracks to take their bags. One of the bags, picked up by tall dark hedgehog with red lines on the hair, dressed in a brown leather jacket, black T-shirt with no gates and with buttons on the chest, blue jeans and black boots. His eyes were covered by police sunglasses. The expression on his face was so harsh that this severity would be enough to ensure his interlocutors (if they exist) experienced a real discomfort, only because of talking to him.

Put it in a bag over his right shoulder, hedgehog just headed towards the exit. As soon as he came out into the main hall, he wasted no time in vain, went into the main hall and headed for the exit from the terminal. The hall was filled to capacity with passengers. Near one of the metal detectors, it has a long waiting list. Airport staff carefully checked bags and suitcases of passengers for prohibited items. Enough to get bored passengers. Dark hedgehog, who was standing close to the line, just shook his head at such a picture, then sighed and walked out of the building.

He stopped next to the white parking area, then pulled out of the right pocket of his jacket a pack of cigarettes with a lighter. A moment later, he pulled out a cigarette from the pack, and then set fire to it, and lit a cigarette. Removing pack back into his jacket pocket, he grabbed his left hand on the strap of her bag and headed toward the parking lot. Reaching booth PPC he knocked on the glass and slid into the slot transport receipt. The guard took a receipt in hand, then nodded to dark hedgehog "Welcome back, Mr. Kintobor!" He said. Dark hedgehog nodded at him, then went to his transport. After reaching the goal (Huge bike, chopper-type), Mr. Kintobor his bag put on it and firmly attach it to the luggage compartment with a few belts.

Once he did, he took off his jacket, beneath which was hidden pistol holster, and put it on the bike. He opened a side compartment of his bag, then pulled out his huge gun and the clip. He put the clip into gun and racked the slide. Then he hide his weapon in holster, raised his jacket and threw it over his shoulders. Adjusted his clothes, Mr. Kintobor inadvertently glanced toward the fence. Near the fence stood a sign that read: "No smoking!". Enough dark hedgehog frowned, then he pulled a cigarette from his mouth and threw it into a sign. Cigarette slammed into sign, then fell into a metal urn, beside which sign was stood.

* * *

 **Highway beside Knothole. four and a half hours later**

* * *

On the road beside the turn to Knothole was traffic jam, which completely blocked the passage and turn in the direction of a small town. And though it was only on the south side, the drivers who drove in the opposite direction, too, were not particularly happy with what they had just seen. Yellow sedan, which were Sonic, Knuckles and Silver stood at the forefront of traffic jams. They clearly saw the reason. Large, long-range truck with a large trailer overturned and fell on its side, completely break the movement. It was enough to make the faces of our heroes could be seen angry and tired expression. All three was terribly angry at themselves on the fact that they can not easily get around this fucking traffic jam, and continue the way on foot. It would be thirty times faster. But no, they chose the car and must wait until the jam finally resolve.

"I can simply use my powers to carrying us over the traffic jam, and we will continue our way!" Silver muttered irritably "Why I can't do it..." pause "... right now?"

Sonic shook his head, still staring at the traffic jam, "I'm sorry Da Silva, but unfortunately, Sally's order was more than obvious!" sigh "To get to the base under its own, without using our powers!" he turned to Silver "She thinks in such a way ..."

"... we will be able to outsmart Robotnik!" Silver finished for him "Yes, Sonic!" he turned to Sonic "I remember! Yet, thanks to this coincidence, we're have a very serious late!" he glanced forward. Sonic sighed, then looked forward again. All three sat in absolute silence, watching the jam and waiting for a miracle.

Mr. Kintobor already arrived on his bike to turn on Knothole as in front of him, out of nowhere appeared a traffic jam. Dark hedgehog widened his eyes, then stopped the bike as soon as he came closer. He got up a little, trying to see where traffic jam ends. Seeing nothing, he sighed in frustration, frowned and leaned his elbows on his motorcycle. Shaking his head, he inadvertently glanced to the right. Knothole could be seen, practically a stone's throw away from him. He saw dilapidated town perfectly, just a few miles from the highway. Arching his eyebrows, Mr. Kintobor looked at the jam. Then again at Knothole. Then again at the jam. Then, on the roadside. Grinning ominously dark hedgehog abruptly started his engine and rushed on roadside completely brazenly circling traffic jam, ignoring any traffic rules.

Sonic, leaning against on the open window, unintentionally glanced into a lateral rearview mirror, then sharply widened his eyes and took full sitting position. A moment later, a black and red bike rushed past their car with great speed, which provoked the three of them jump in surprise and look at the source of the noise. They instantly half closed their eyes, 'cause they knew perfectly what bastard so brazenly ignoring traffic rules. They sighed before speaking with perfect synchronicity:

"Good old Shadow!"

Dark Hedgehog rode up to the place of the accident, then stopped abruptly and slipped on a motorcycle in a hole in the fence, which was formed in result of the accident. He went on flat terrain that was near the village, then picked up speed again. He drove to the meadow paths on which, as a rule, pedestrians walking on it and continued his way toward the town. A few minutes later, he reached the main road and drove sharply at her, nearly causing the car accident.

 **Music** **Ends**

Sonic, who was watching the scene with half-closed eyes, just sighed enviously, then turned to his friends.

"Next time we will get to the base on motorcycles!" he said with a tone of jealousy in his voice.

Knuckles and Silver exchanged the most tired and unamused looks you only can imagine, sighed and then all three stared back at the jam. Suddenly, all three widened their eyes. Then frowned, glared and growled irritably:

 **"FINALY!"**

Traffic jams began to fading away as soon as the cause is eliminated. Waiting for their turn, sedan of our trio also rushed to Knothole.


	3. I - You Should Think Twice

**You Should Think Twice**

* * *

 _ **Knothole, 21-45**_

In the town, in the underground base of Freedom Fighters, which is located in an underground bunker, Sally Acorn was heading towards his office with disaffected look on her face. She was obviously somewhat annoyed. Sighing, she stopped, then looked at her watch.

"Your Highness." a female voice could be heard. Sally arched an eyebrow and turned to its source, only to see the white bat in a company with pink hedgehog. She smirked mischievously, crossed her arms and turned to face her combat friends "As always in time, agent Bates." she said, as soon as the duo came close to her. Sally turned to Amy "And hello to you, Amy." Amy just nodded at her, and then trio continue their journey to the cabinet of Princess of Mobotropolis.

"It's really good, that Tails found this place!" Rouge stated "In any case, we can be sure that Eggman is unlikely to attack us as simple as before!" Sally sighed sadly, once Rouge recalled double-tailed fox that does not appear in public and eschews any contact for last eight months. "He was trying for us Rouge!" She said with a sad tone, then looked at the bat, "Any news from GUN?"

Rouge frowned and looked at Sally, "I'm afraid it's much worse than we thought, Princess!" she said with stern tone in her voice, "I will inform you about details today on general meeting!" Sally frowned in response, then nodded to her, "I got it!" She said, "Then be prepared!" She looked forward.

Amy, who all this time was walked in silence, decided to speak, and turned to Sally "Your Highness." she said.

Sally giggled softly, then stopped in front of the door to her office and turned towards Amy "Amy ..." she said with a gentle tone "How many times I need to repeat that you can address me by name, and not by the title." She turned to Rouge "The same goes for you. We have been working together for three years, and you still didn't realize that all these formalities absolutely not necessary?"

Amy smiled weakly and nodded to her, "I understand, your high…" sigh "Sally."

Princess of Mobotropolis giggled again, then shook her head "Yes, Amy. What's you wanted to ask?"

Amy shyly crossed her hands and began to stroke her shoulders "Have you seen Sonic?" she asked in a shy tone.

Sally arched eyebrows, at her question, then looked into nowhere, as if trying to remember something. After a moment, she half-closed her eyes and facepalmed "I completely forgot." she removed her hand from her face "There's a traffic jam formed near the entrance." She looked at Amy "No, I haven't seen him, but I do say that he will be late." she smiled and snapped her fingers of the right hand "By the way, dance!" She crossed her arms "From today, masking is canceled. You can get to the base in such a way, which you see fit."

Rouge arched her eyebrows and crossed her arms in response. While Amy questioningly widened her eyes.

"And what is the reason?" Rouge asked with a demanding tone in her voice.

On Sally's cute face appeared sad expression. She lowered her head in shame before saying "I am disclosed." she said with a sad tone. Rouge and Amy widened their eyes and opened their mouths at her remark.

"What?" Amy asked loudly "Who? Where? When?"

«Egg-131. Near the center. Twenty minutes ago." Sally said with a quiet voice, without raising her head.

Girls exchanged shocking glances when she said it, didn't really expected to hear that. Amy then sighed sadly at this news, and shook her head. She looks back at Sally, who was stiil stood there, beside the door with her head lowered and eyes closed.

"So being here, we put the local population in danger?" pink hedgehog asked sadly and with mournfull emotion on her face "Again?"

Sally squeezed her eyes shut, then turned away from girls to her door "About the plans of moving out, I will tell you at the meeting." She put the key in the door well, once she began to sob "After an hour." she opened the door, then went inside "See you later, girls." she said before firmly closing the door with door lock. Rouge and Amy continued to look puzzled at the door to Sally's office, then looked at each other. Once they shook their heads, they went down the hall.

* * *

Inside the office, Sally put her bag on her desk, then wearily collapsed into a chair. She was terribly ashamed and sad by the fact that she was disclosed. She. Organizer of all this flash mob. She could just didn't believed it was ended so quickly. Blue eyes of princess of Mobotropolis began to fill with tears. She covered her face with her hands and began to sob quietly. She was no longer able to hold back her emotions that accumulated during neverended war. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her eyes and took her hands from her face. Sobbing several times, she opened a drawer and pulled out an old photo in a frame. On it were represented: Sally herself at younger age, Sonic, also more youthful, and familiar two-tailed fox. Sally shook her head, still staring at the picture with sad face.

"My dear Tails." she spoke with a sad tone "Please, come back. We need you." Sally sobbed several times, and then put the photo back into the drawer. She took a deep breath, then wiped away tears and lay down in her chair, she threw back her head up and her legs bending in the chair. As soon as she, more or less calmed down, she glanced at the dashboard on her desk. Shaking her head, she pressed one of the buttons. Suddenly, in front of her, out of the desk, he rose plasma screen. With a large diagonal. Sally sighed once more to finally recover, then press another button.

On the screen appeared the white noise. Sally took an important look and cleared her throat. A few moments later, the screen displays an image of some rooms, done in classic style, which is usually carried out of the room for VIPs. Kings, billionaires, and so on. However, it seems that it was empty. Sally crossed her legs, looking at the screen a puzzled look "Hello?" she called "Is there anybody there?" Suddenly, male squirrel's figure, such same color as Sally, dressed in black clothes, with a worried expression on his face, ran in the frame.

 _"SALLY!"_ he yelled, what makes Sally jump a little and screaming in a fright _"Praise to Chaos, you're alive!"_

Sally blinked several times, sighed in relief and shook her head "Dad." she spoke calmly "I've told you a million times that you don't need to worry about me." she smiled softly "I'm able to stand for myself."

King Maximillian Acorn - Sally's father - sat down in front of his screen before continuing the conversation.

 _"My girl, I'm just terribly worried about you. After you broke up with Sonic, there is no one longer to protect you. Every time you leave our palace, my heart seems to be ready to jump out of my chest."_

Sally giggled at remark of her father "Daddy, I understand your anxiety, but don't worry." she said softly "Besides, during the last operation, six months ago…" she grinned mischievously and crossed her arms "… I'm by myself had to rescue Sonic and his smug and heroic ass, so ..." she shrugged.

Maximilian shook his head, then leaned it on right hand _"Still! After what happened to mom..."_ sigh _"Well, I don't need to remind you about it."_

On Sally's face appeared sad expression "Mom will always be with us! Besides, it's been ten years." she smiled softly "You cannot live in the past until the end of life."

Maximilian looked at his daughter and smiled warmly at her _"I just want you and Elias were alive and well."_ harsh frown _"You are my pride! My children! My heirs!"_ sad face _"I don't want something bad happened to you."_

Sally giggled softly "Everything will be fine, Dad. Nothing bad will happen with me and Elias. You know perfectly that we're always careful." Maximilian smiled again at his daughter, and nodded to her. Suddenly, Sally grinned smugly, "By the way. You're making progress." she said proudly.

Enough to Maximilian widened his eyes on his daughter's remark.

"Today is the third time for this month, when you didn't send the motorcade after me." she crossed her arms "I must say that I am very impressed/"

King of Mobotropolis grinned nervously and scratched his head _"Uuuuuuuhmmmmm..." pause "... yes..." more pause "... I ..."_

Sally's widened her eyes to the actions of her father, then arched an eyebrow in suspection. There's something wron in here. And she thinks she knows what's wrong exactly "You mean ..." she began sternly "... that ..."

Maximilian smiled nervously, _"Well, actually, I ..."_

"YOU SENT THE MOTORCADE?" squirrel yelled hitting on the table with her fists, giving her father death glare. King jumped frightened when she did it, then grinned nervously and nodded. Sally growled irritably, rolled her eyes up and made the most epic double facepalm in the entire universe "Oh no!" she groaned, then took her hands from face and crossed them in her breasts area. She frowned "How much?" she saked with hint of furry on her voice.

Maximilian smiled nervously _"Well, quite a bit."_ he said _"Uhm ..."_ he straightened his goal-shirts _"... a couple dozen of soldiers from the fifth garrison."_

Sally's widened her eyes "WHAT?!" she cried.

Maximilian sighed and lowered his head in shame _"Forty-two soldiers."_ he aswered quietly.

It was enough to Sally angrily bared her teeth again "Dad, do you realize what you've done?" Maximilian raised his eyes and looked at his daughter with a guilty look "You almost gave Eggman our position! Now this base just as Knothole may become a target for him! I accept your concern and desire to protect us, but Dad..." She shook her head and portrayed a mournful look "...you have to think not only about me, and Elias, but also about people of Mobotropolis!" the king shook his head, then closed his eyes and lower his head at his daughter's words. Tears began to flow from his eyes. Sally gasp quietly as soon as she realized that she forced her father to cry and moved close to the screen.

"Daddy. Don't cry, please. Forgive me." she said with a gentle tone "Forgive me for all those screaming. This year I will celebrate my twenty years. I'm no longer a little girl, and fully understand how much risk I expose myself. But this doesn't mean that I am devoid of self-preservation. I know perfectly when I need to lean out and when not. And I've never ever ..." Maximilian opened his eyes, raised his head and looked at his daughter "... will not allow for you to suffer from grief, if anything bad happens to me, or Elias." Sally finished her remark, saying latest words woth harsh in voice.

King of Mobotropolis wiped tears from his eyes, then smiled proudly and crossed his arms _"That's my girl!"_ he said with a proud tone.

Sally smiled and winked at him "Anyway..." she turned her head to right "Now I think, I understand how that robot has found me." she sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she widened her eyes as soon as she realized what she just said. Slowly, she turned her face to the screen and looked at her father. Which was already disapprovingly frowning at her and slowly shaking his head from side to side.

 _"You are disclosed!"_ King Acorn sternly stated. Sally smiled innocently and giggled nervously. Maximilian bared his teeth, then moved closer to his screen and leaned his right elbow on his table _"Alright, young lady!"_ he spoke sternly _"When you come back, you will have a serious talk!"_

Sally sighed in exasperation as she knows perfectly what it means "In my defense I will say that if you had not sent after me forty armed soldiers on the huge SUV ..." pause "... in such a way that I did not notice that by myself..." half-closed eyes "... I would still remained unnoticed!"

Maximilian widened his eyes, _"In other words it turns out that I'm blame for_ _trying_ _..."_ pause _"... to protect my own daughter?"_

Sally arched an eyebrow in question "It's not what I meant!"

 _"Oh no, my dear!"_ Maximilian interrupted her sternly _"If I wouldn't not sent these soldiers, things could be worse!"_ he crossed his arms, _"After all, they terminated this robot, right?"_

Sally half-eyed, then irritably collapsed on a chair and leaned her hands on the table "Do you even understand what kind of crap did you just said?" She asked in a tired voice.

Maximilian widened his eyes _"What?"_ He asked.

Sally shook her head, then sat up and crossed her arms "I studied martial arts and shooting from the best of the best. My ex-boyfriend..." pause "... the 'Fastest Thing Alive' and the first hero of Mobius." she arched her eyebrows "Have you really decided that it was the soldiers terminated this robot?"

Maximilian blinked twice, processing the info his brain just got, then shook his head and frowned again _"Still ..."_ he started _"... I need to spend a serious conversation with you, Sally!"_

Squirrel widened her eyes as soon as she realized what he meant, then shook her head "Dad, I have a meeting after an hour!" She began "I have no time to listen to all of these notations!"

Suddenly, Maximilian made a devilish grin at her words _"After an hour, you say?"_ he asked. Sally blinked several times, then closed her eyes, facepalmed epicly, once she realized that she was a complete idiot, and growled again.

* * *

 _ **New Mobotropolis, Acorn family Royal Palace**_

* * *

King Acorn laughed with evil laugh at Sally's actions "And if you'll try to escape, I'll continue to preach morals to you when you get back home." he cleared his throat "KHM, KHM..." he took an important look "Let's start ..."

 _"Dad, are you still here?"_ Sally interrupted him questioningly. Maximilian's eyes widened as soon as he noticed that there were white noise appeared on the screen "What the ..."

 _"It seems that the connection is limping."_ Sally stated again.

Maximilian angrily bared his teeth "Don't even think that your jamming device, will work this time!" he said angrily and with growl.

 _"Dad ..."_ Sally spoke again _"... If you can hear me, I'll call you tomorrow morning ..."_ white noise _"... I hope ... Rotor..."_ psssshhhhhhhh _"... For this moment."_ the image disappeared from the screen.

Maximilian disapprovingly smiled, arched her eyebrows and shook his head before saying: "Kids."

* * *

 _ **Back to the FF base**_

* * *

Sally pressed a button on the table, turning off the video, then wearily collapsed in a chair and tilted her head up. After a few sighs, she again took a sitting position, then took her bag. She unzipped her bag and pulled out a gray PDA. She pressed the button.

"NICOLE!" She called. Suddenly, a beam of light came out of the computer, which brought hologram of girl (lynx) dark brown in color, with black hairs, dressed in a purple dress and black boots. She solemnly bowed to Princess of Mobortopolis.

"Your Highness!" She said in a solemn tone.

"Can you contact with Tails?" she asked with a sad face and tone "At least try."

NICOLE leaned up and looked back at Sally, also with a sad expression "I've tried, Princess, but I am afraid, it's totally useless." she said "Tails doesn't respond to phone calls or e-mails. I scanned his home here in Knothole. And it seems that he left him already, for a long time."

Sally sighed sadly and lowered his head "Can you find out where he is?" she asked still sad.

"I will do everything in my best, princess." Nicole said softly "Anything else?"

"No, that's all. Thank you." Sally answered. NICOLE bowed again and disappeared with a beam of light. Sally put the computer on the table, then sighed again, tilted her head back on the seat and closed her eyes.

 **KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**

Sally abruptly opened his eyes and looked up at her door. She sighed, then closed her eyes again and lay her head back in her chair "I'm busy right now." She said in tired voice "Please, come back later." Someone knocked at the door again. Squrrel opened her eyes again and looked at the door with annoying look on her face "I'll take an important phone call!" shesaid sternly. But it was useless. Another knocking on the door. This makes squirrel frown even more and gritted her teeth "I'M NAKED!" she yelled in furious.

"Sally, open the door!" could be heard low and dark male voice. Squirrel sighed, then rose from her chair and headed for the door. As soon as she came close, she turned the bolt.

"Opened." She said, as soon headed back to the chair.

The door opened, and into the office walked dark hedgehog wearing a brown jacket, black T-shirt, blue jeans and black boots. His was still wore police sunglasses. As soon as he stepped inside, he closed the door and went to the table where Sally sat. Squirrel already managed to sit in a chair and simply stared down at hedgehog with furrowed brows.

"Hello, Shadow!" she greeted with a harsh tone. Shadow went closer to her and sat down in a visitor chair. He took off his glasses, demonstrating his crimson eyes, and hide it in his jacket.

"Hello, Sally!" he greeted in his usual manner.

Sally questioningly arched her eyebrows. She felt something strange and very unusual in his behavior. And the smell. She began to sniff. Once she stopped, she looked back at Shadow with suprising look on her face "Hmmm, Strange!" She said "I don't feel whiskey." she smirked and crossed her legs "Are you stopped?"

Shadow leaned back in chair, then cupped fingers of both hands, as Mr. Burns from "The Simpsons".

"It's been eight months." he said with a calm tone.

"I'm impressed." sally spoke with malicious tone in voice and grinned even more "After more, then two years of endless drinking bouts, you ..." she rested her head on her right hand, "... finally began to recover?"

Shadow continued to giving her his stern look, without changing the position "Not all people are able to withstand what happened to me." He said in a severe tone "It takes a long time to recover. And, I don't think, that you would be able to withstand it."

Sally bared her teeth sharply, frowned and rose up from the chair "We all lost someone, Shadow Julian Kintobor!" she yelled "You're not the only one, who lost loved ones!" dark hedgehog continued to keep the same position "And it does not mean that you have the right to get drunk every time, and then to go with us on a mission!" Shadow was absolutely calm "If it wasn't your powers, then every time, when you show up on missions, they all would have failed, and Robotnik would win ..."

"You are disclosed!" hedgehog sternly growled, provoking girl to silenced instantly. On Sally's face appeared shocked expression. Without words, she sat back in the chair without taking her eyes away off dark hedgehog "How did you..."

"Your aggressive behavior, screamings, plus ..." Shadow frowned "... Amy Rose!"

Sally sighed, then lowered her head in shame.

But Shadow didn't stoped "And that means what first time in six months, we are changing the place of deployment!" he shook his head "I don't want to seem like the last bastard, but I think we're just wasting our time." At these words, Sally's eyes widened and on her face appeared shocked look. She rised her head and looked back at Shadow and their glances met again. At the time, Shadow just continued giving her stern look as if warned about something.

"Simply because Mobotropolis has run out of places for dislocation." He said in a severe tone. Sally frowned back, then moved her chair closer to table. She put her hands on the table and clasped it together.

"What did you managed to know?" she asked quietly.

Shadow rose slightly in his chair, then crossed his arms "My informer states that Eggman is developing "Blitz-Krieg". Fulminant battle. Fifteen hundred miles away from us, he's already started to place battle units. It will start cleaning the next two months. And if during these two months we do nothing, we all will have a big f..cked up!" This news caused princess of Mobotropolis close her eyes and bury her face in hands. She moaned tiredly, then took her hands away from her face and looked back at Shadow with most tired eyes, you can imagine. Shadow arched brows at her expression, but did not attach much importance and continued "The fact that he began to arrange them, does not mean that no one responded. G.U.N. agents carry out missions for remote elimination, but it only will delay the time. President of the Federation doesn't want to spread panic and, therefore, hasn't yet officially said about this and doesn't involve the military. However, he let us know that during the battle, Federation's army don't have to count us."

Sally sighed "In order not to deprive his country of protection." she stated with tired tone in her voice "Is this plan the only reason, Robotnik was inactive for six months?"

Shadow just nodden in response. Squirrel lay back on her chair and sighed wearily. She all the time kept her eyes on the hedgehog.

"It turns out, ..." she started "... relocation will only be complete waste of time."

"Yes." Shadow answered "At least, in Mobotropolis."

Sally nodded confidently "We can not leave our house, Shadow." she said sadly "We can not just run away and leave our people to fend for themselves."

Shadow rised up from his chair and moved croser to her "In this case, Sally ... " he began " ... you should accept commander's offer for help." he frowns Agents have sufficient weapons and combat experience to help you and the others organize and run a successful operation."

On Sally's face has appeared sad expression once again. She slowny shook her head from side to side before speaking "Shadow, I can not take that risk." she said with mournfull tone "You know how Commander Tower refers to us." Shadow roled his eyes and shook his head slowly. He looked back at Sally "You're afraid that he will arrest your folks once we finish with Eggman?" he asked calmly, on what Sally nodded without a words. Shadow moved closer to her and continued "Still! You don't have much of a choice!" he began "Especially after we lost the Chaos Emeralds! And if something goes wrong ..." he glared "Princess, If something goes wrong, I will know about it. I am completely on your side and don't share the preconceived G.U.N. views on FF! And I'll be there in these case. I will be able to fight off possible assassination attempt on your life. And G.U.N. will not touch you even with a finger!"

Princess of Mobotropolis half closed her eyes, then looked nowhere. She began to think about the words spoken here Shadow. On the one hand, the risk is too big. If the mission will be successful, their squad will be persecuted. However, to acting alone and without emeralds, as they realized over the last year, also suicide. Unable to find a solution, Sally looked back on a hedgehog with a sad face "I need a time to take decisions." she said quietly "And I promise you, it won't take long."

Shadow nodded, then stood up and walked toward the exit. Sally continued to watch him walk away for a few moments. Dark hedgehog had reached the door and put his hand on the doorknob. Suddenly, something clicked in squirrel's mind and provoked a smile on her attractive face.

"Shadow." she called with a gentle tone. He stopped as he heard her voice, but did not look back. Sally sighed, still smiling "Welcome back. I'm glad you're with us." she said to him softly. Shadow looks back at her over his shoulder

"Anytime, Princess!" he said calmly, before he glanced at door. He turned the knob, opened the door and left the office. Door closed.

Princess of Mobotropolis kept looking at the door for a few minutes continuing to smile. Then shook her head and began to checking the papers lying on her desk.

* * *

 _ **Half an hour later, in the base's corridors  
22-28**_

* * *

Gloomy, poorly lit corridors of the underground base, were almost completely empty. The only source of light was a light bulb that had been mounted in the ceiling. They, of course, changed as soon as they left the building. However, even so, it might seem that this place is abandoned. Base running on the source of energy that has developed by the main techniques of squad - Rotor Mercury (LOL). It provides electricity to the entire base, so that the energy was in abundance, and for any needs. But somehow, to light bulb is not covered. In one of these corridors, was walking Shadow the Wandering, who absolutely could not find something to do. On his face could be seen harsh expression. And that, in general, is not surprising. He banished the thought in his mind about the upcoming military operation. Which Eggman develops. He was highly disturbed by this fact. After earlier Eggman acted on the most foolish plans. This conqueror is always different from most others. He tried to keep alive as much citizens as possible ... then robotize them to increase his army. F..cking Napoleon.

However, with all of this, Sonic's death, he wants the most and always throws all forces to eliminate his worst enemy. Frowning to stupidity of Eggman, Shadow raised his head, stopped and looked around the corridors. Empty. Shaking his head, dark hedgehog turned to the right. Where was big hall, in which will soon be held a meeting. Barely a minute later, as Shadow was inside a large foyer, which brought together almost all the members of the FF. There was a little more than forty people. All of them talked to each other, laughing and just having a good time before the meeting. Shadow arched his eyebrows to such a sight. Somehow, he was pleased to see as fighters have a good time.

"Hey, Shadow!" Sonic's voice could be heard. This provoked stop from Shadow. He closed his eyes in exasperation and put his hand to his face. With a sigh, dark hedgehog opened his eyes and turned to his younger counterparts. Sonic stood there, leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed in the chest. In his left hand he held his cloak. Next to him Knuckles and Silver was stood and looked at Shadow with tired faces.

"Hello, Shadow." Silver said with tired tone.

"Welcome back." Knuckles said with the same tone on his voice.

Shadow nodded at them. Not saying a word. He fixed his eyes back at Sonic, which continued to frown. The two looked at each other as if trying to eat each other with their eyes. However, most of the soldiers, who were also in the room, do not pay attention to the duo. They continued their unremarkable 'blah blah blah'.

After what seemed like eternity, Sonic grinned before opened his mouth "So you finally decided to come back." he stated with his usual manner. Shadow frowned, continuing to look at Sonic and walked toward him. Once again complete ignore by soldiers. Several companies have noticed how two hedgehogs staring at each other down, but didn't attach special significance. They only just started walking towards the main hall at the general meeting. Leaving 'doves' alone!

Shadow walked right up to Sonic, stopped and folded his arms. Two sworn friends continued to look at each other down. Shadow, of course, towered above Sonic, makes it possible for a small difference in height.

"This is too obvious to be stated!" Shadow said with a neutral tone.

Sonic portrayed puzzled face "Hmm, and not even drunk this time." he said with a mocking tone and grinned "What, whiskey is over and you too lazy to buy a new bottle?"

On his teasers, dark hedgehog ... just disapprovingly arched eyebrows and shook his head. He turned away from the hedgehog and followed the rest of the fighters in the main hall. Yes, at this point, the hall was almost empty. Sonic's eyes widened at his reaction "I don't get it!" he said surprisingly "Is that all?" Shadow stopped, sighed in annoyance and looked back at blue blur over his shoulder "And what about: "Get off, faker!", "I'll show you the power of Ultimate LifeForm!", or "Let's go outside!"." Sonic grinned "It seems that miracles is exsist, because there was someone who put your brains back in the place. And now you've become more like a normal guy." He arched his eyebrows thoughtfully "Still faker. Still rough." he grinned again "But a normal guy."

Shadow arched an eyebrow in response, then completely turned to face Sonic. He crossed his arms "I just don't want to waste my time." he said calmly "And about alcohol ..." he frowns "Yes, I quit drinking eight months ago!"

Sonic arched his eyebrows at his word "Wow!" he began "Probably somewhere in the universe galaxy has exploded to such an event." he frowns again "But this is pointless, Shadow. After what happened, you could continue to drink, until blue in the face." Shadow frowned more and approached to Sonic. Silver and Knuckles widened their eyes, then exchanged looks, because such dialogue could end badly. They frowned and nodded to each other, allready prepared for something bad. They looked back at the duo. Shadow walked right up to Sonic, while continuing to frown. Just as he stoped, eyes of two hedgehogs have met again.

"What are you implying?" dark hedgehog asked sternly.

"The fact that you knew. You felt someone is stealing emeralds." Sonic answered to him "Or you really think that I don't remember your face? But I remember. You didn't do anything, because got drunk once again and didn't attach much importance. And here's the result." he glared "Emeralds is not here!"

Dark hedgehog sighed sadly at his remark, because Sonic was right. One hundred percent. However, to recognize that he was right, does not mean that he won't respond. Arching eyebrows, he looked back at Sonic "And, therefore, there is no more the only thing that makes you a useful!"

Sonic's eyes widened at his words "What do you want to say?" he asked.

"The fact that of all the guys who are here today, you are worthy to be here least of all!" Shadow answered to him with absolutley neutral tone in his voice. His words provoked death glare from blue hedgehog. At this point, Knuckles and Silver quickly walked closer to him and stood from both sides from Sonic, 'cause they know, what could happen. But Shadow didn't pay too much attention on it and continued his remark.

"You don't know how to shoot. You have no any powers. And you fight, just like everyone else." he said darkly "The only thing you can do is running fast."

His words almost put the blue blur out itself. Useless? What? He gritted his teeth "If you will say one more word..."

"And then what? What would you do?" Shadow interrupted him sternly, on what Sonic's eyes widened again "Chaos Emeralds was lost a year ago. And physically you can't do anything to me. If you use a weapons, you would had a chance. And just like that ... " he shook his head "You're here only for one reason. Because Princess of Mobotropolis appreciate that you gained the first victory over Robotnik ten years ago. And for saved her life." he glared "But even then, if you didn't have chaos emeralds, you wouldn't able to stand even fifteen minutes of the battle!" he turned away from the blue hedgehog once he finished his speach, then, with a slow pace, headed toward the main hall. With his eyebrows still frowned.

After all the words that dark hedgehog just said, as a rule, Sonic had to explode and, at least, send a stream of dirty swearing against his counterpart. At least. However, he simply watched at Shadow, without even knowing how to react. Once Shadow out of sight, Sonic resentfully frowned.

"Did you heard that?!" he said with a disgruntled tone in his voice "Useless!" he turned to Silva and Knuckles "As if his powers super useful ..." He didn't finish the remark, as his friends looked at him with tired faces. Enough to "blue blur" questioningly arched eyebrows and spread his arms to the sides.  
"What?" he asked.

"Why do you keep teasing him? This is as old as the world!" Silver said with a tired tone.

Sonic snorted and scowled "Learn to respect elders, Da Silva!" Sonic said through discontent.

Knuckles rolled his eyes at his remark, then crossed his arms and leaned against the box, which stood next "You need to learn the same!" he said.

Sonic widened his eyes and turned to him "What are you talking about?"

"The fact that you ..." Knuckles spoke again and made pause before continuing "... with all your heroism, always use the opportunity to get a good laugh at someone from us." he frowned "And, to be honest, it starts to bother."

Blue hedgehog just shook his head, then put his cloak on his soulders "I'm just trying to ..." he put his hands in his jeans pockets "... dilute the atmosphere of sadness in our super-sad squad." sad face "I know perfectly it looks and sounds very dull and outdated, but all this clowning is aimed at improving the mood." he sighed and looked to nowhere "Although to maintain the positive harder and harder during the years."

Silver arched his eyebrows and approached his counterpant "Okay, we deal with this." he began, immediately drawing the attention of Sonic "But you would have thought that Shadow, in part, was right? Of all the squad, you - the only one who still not using weapons." he came close and stops "After emeralds have been lost, you didn't even tried to learn new methods of warfare. There is nothing wrong with that."

Sonic arched his eyebrows and smirked in response "Okay, what are you suggesting?" he asked calmly.

Silver compared his expression with Sonic's and crossed his arms "At least learn how to fight!" he said mockingly, on what Sonic's eyes widened so much, that seems occupied area of the whole face "For all its power and speed, you're not good with that!" Sonic blinked several times before frowning his eyebrows and crossing his arms. But it provoked Silver to make huge trollface "Or do I have to remind you about how you called me by sparring two weeks ago and lost?" he asked with mocking tone in his voice.

Sonic just continued to frowning at his friend "You know, Silver?" he spoke calmly "With all of your powers ..." he grinned "... you slow as a turtle!"

Silva, however, retains absolute tranquility "This is true." he said calmly, then rised his left arm "But..." he used his powers to levitating Sonic over the floor "... I can do something, that no one else on Mobius can do."

Sonic's eyes widened even more than before. He simply fixed his glance at Silver, who just grinning in response "In addition to this, I can shoot." he hide his hands in the pockets of his jeans "And you don't." he lowered Sonic back on the floor. As soon as the blue hedgehog again felt the floor beneath his feet, he began to blink, processing information. After a few blinks, he glared at him and pointed in his nose. It was enough to Silva's eyes widened.

"You joined us just a year ago, Da Silva, and already think you can teach me how to fight?" Sonic started with a fierce tone in his voice, on what Silver half closed his eyes and turned away "Incidentally, I am - one of the founders of the FF! It was me, who saved Mobius hundreds times, spending the final stages!" Silver stoped beside Knuckles, then exchanged tired looks with echidna "It was me who brought you all together!" Knux and Silva looked back at Sonic "I am - the fastest thing alive! Blue Blur! The first hero of Mobius!"

"And with all of this you can not do any fighting, no shooting, no peace to respond to criticism of your own address!" Knuckles said, trying to shut up 'enraged' hedgehog.

Sonic just growlend in irritation, then frowned again and crossed his arms "May I remind you that Eggman's robots got more than a lot of this weapon, Knuckles? And if it weren't for our abilities for speed, power, manipulations with the environment and chaos energy, then we, even with all of our weapons, couldn't hold out for as long as we stand still!" he smirked "You're just jealous of the fact that I easily do without weapons and without any karate, taekwondo, kickboxing and other crap. It's all for noobs!"

"In other words ..." was heard a female's voice that made Sonic's eyes widened and provoked nervous grin like a Cheshire cat, "... you think that I'm noob?" blue hedgehog swallowed deeply and slowly looked round at owner voice. It was Sally, who stood in the doorway, with her arms crossed over her breasts, by giving dirty look to her ex'. Sonic swallowed again, smiled nervously and waved to her.

He giggled "Hi, Sally."

Squirrel snorted, bared her teath, then came close to Sonic "Can you please repeat what you said?" she said in a threatening tone "I promise that I calmly accept all your insults to my address, Sonic!"

Sonic raised his hands in defense of "Sally, I'm not insulted you! And didn't even thought about it!" he crossed his arms "I'm just stating a fact, I can easily do without weapons, no more!"

Sally sighed in response and shook her head "Six months ago, you're unarmed burst into the command room of bunker thirty nine and was almost killed by a barrage of fire!" she said with calm tone in her voice "I had to save you!" she widened her eyes "For the sixth time in a row!" sad face "Sonic, I heard your conversation with Shadow, and I fundamentally disagree with him." she put her hand on his shoulder "You are very good for our team. You are our team. But do you, at seventeen, still don't understand that without emeralds alone high speed will not be enough? In all these years you haven't even learned how to swim."

In her words, the eyes of Silver took the whole area of his face "Sonic." he called, drawing the attention of Sonic "You can't swim?"

Sonic just smiled nervously and laughed in response "Surprise?"

Silver half-closed his eyes, then without saying a word, walked in the direction of main hall. Knuckles and Sally simply watched Silva slowly walking away with puzzled looks on their faces, then looked back at Sonic. Suddenly, echidna furiously shook his head "Hey, wait a minute!" he spoke in bad surprise "You didn't told him?"

Sonic also half-closed his eyes and turned to the echidna "No." he looked back at direction, where Silver was walking "I didn't want to disappoint him."

Sally shook her head, then turned toward Sonic "It seems to me that Silver was disappointed in you back in Soleanna." She grinned "On the very first day of your acquaintance."

Sonic widened his eyes and looked at her ""Why is that?" He asked with an ofended tone.

"SONIKKU!" could be heard a happy girl's voice. The voice that made Sonic gasps in fear and open his mouth wide. He slowly and carefully turned face to the source of the voice. Which was a 'product of darkness'. Pink hedgehog with green eyes. She, with terribly happy smile on face, and with open arms, ran towards blue blur. Sonic scared to shiver in the body and froze. In his mind, he wanted to run away as far as possible. But his legs didn't listened to him. They was as if glued to the floor with super glue. Barely a moment, Amy attacked him with open arms, fell to the floor and clung on as tightly as possible. And Amy has a strong grip. Sonic was still in trance and seemed didn't noticed Amy fell him down to the floor. But as he snaped out of trance, he glared and began to grabbing portions of air with his mouth. He unsuccessfully tried to break out of the stranglehold of Amy Rose, deeply and nervously breathing from fright and from the fact that he just don't get enough air.

"My dear Sonikku." the hedge-girl spoke with happy voice "Finally we are together. I knew you will come to your senses and realize that you love me and only me. Now we can finally get married!"

Blue hedgehog again widened his eyes, then looked at Sally and Knuckles, who shot him with dirty looks and shake their heads from side to side.

"That's why!" Knuckles began.

"I can't believe we was dating for two years!" Sally said jokingly. Sonic just irritably his eyes half closed, continuing to attempt to get out of the stranglehold of Amy. Rouge with tired emotion on her face and with slow and unaffected gate came closer to the four. She was clearly dissatisfied with something. Her eyes were half-closed and her arms crossed as if she just lost in poker about three millions of **red stars**.

"Hi, Knuckles!" she said tirely "I hope you drove right?"

Knuckles looked at her "More or less." He said, "However, I'm with the guys had to stand in a traffic jam near the entrance to the town, but in general ..." he shrugged "... quite well."

Rouge frowned more at his words "Next time I'll go with you!" She said with hint of annoyance, then walked to the side of the main hall. Sonic widened his eyes, surprised by the fact she didn't even looked at him and didn't say **'** Hi! **'**. Once he struggled to release Amy's grip, he portrayted pleaded look, still watching at bat.

"Rouge! Help me! Please!" He cried plaintively after her. Rouge stoped, grinned wickedly and looked at him over right shoulder

"Oh no, Sonic! Now she is in your jurisdiction! "She said with an angry tone, and then headed back to the side of the main hall. On her remark Sonic portrayed pokerface. Without changing expression, he turned to Sally and Knuckles. But those two just smiled maliciously to the blue hedgehog, then looked at each other and nodded. Next thing they did, is walked to the side of the main hall, leaving Sonic alone with **'** his beloved **'**.

"The meeting will start in fifteen minutes!" Sally stated with mocking tone in her voice "Don't be late!"

Sonic's eyes widened. He was really shocked by the fact they didn't helped him, but just left him alone with Amy. He then frowned, scowled and looked at pink girl, who kept hugging him around his neck and lying on his chest with a happy smile

"Amy, get off me!" He growled, "I can't breathe! You strangle me!"

Amy didn't respond to his requests and continued to remain in one position. It was enough for Sonic glared even more

"Amy Rose!" He shouted "If you won't let me go right now, I'll never marry you!"

Once again, zero response. The old tricks is no longer working and Amy didn't change her position or weaken the grip. Suddenly, her hands glowed bright blue, and she began to lose her grip. It was enough to Amy came back to the earth by snapping out od her dreams and opened her eyes wide. She looked at Sonic. Only to see how he frowned disapprovingly at her. Realizing that her body doesn't listen to her anymore, and she slowly began to rise into the air, Amy began to resist by waving her hands and legs, hoping it will help. But it's useless. She soared to the air about few meters, then stopped her resisting. Looking around the foyer, she noticed as silver-white hedgehog looking directly at her with dirty glance and shakes his head from side to side. His face, stare and the fact he dare to stand between her and Sonic provoked pink hedge-girl fiercely bared her teeth and frowning at him.

"Silver de Lorian!" She cried furiously "Let me go immediately!"

Silver, however, remained calm "No, Amy!" he said with completely deadpan tone "Because you'll cling to Sonic again, and we have to move the meeting for an indefinite period."

"What?" Amy asked.

"You heard me right!" Silver spoke again, "Today is an important meeting, Amy! And I, like all of us, don't want that it was interrupted by your ... " he quoted "... feelings for Sonic."

Amy resentfully pouted and crossed her arms. Silver continued "You can take Sonic after the meeting! And now ..." he lowered her on the floor "... try to concentrate on what is happening!"

Hedgehog-girl growled irritably and dropped her head "Okay!" She said through clenched teeth. Once Silver let her go, she with displeased gait went to the side of the main hall, pushing Silver aside, as soon as she walked past him. Silver only accompanied her with disapproval look, then shook his head and turned to Sonic. Blue blur rose to his feet, dusted off his clothes and sighed with relief. He looked at silver-white hedgehog with gratefull face and wiped his forehead

"Phew! Thanks, Da Silva!" he said with smile and thankful tone.

Silver friendly smiled at him and winked "Allways welcome!"

The duo began their way to the side of the main hall "You know ..." Silver began "... you need to put her head back down!" He turned to Sonic, "According to your stories, it has been going on for almost seven years! And it is very, very bad for both of you!"

Sonic groaned at those words "Silver, I tried everything!" He said tirely "And nothing works!" he turned to Silver "But she's my friend, and I accept her for what she is!"

Silver disapprovingly arched his eyebrow "And if she, one fine day, kidnap you, will take on a desert island, hide in basement ..." Sonic widened his eyes "... bind to the bed and begins to use you as a personal sex toy by raping you every day until your complete mental break down ..." Silver paused, then frowned before continuing "... will you accept it?"

Sonic just swallowed deeply, then smiled nervously before speaking "Da Silva! Don't talk nonsense!" he said with a nervous tone, "Amy'd never do that!"

After that, Silver grinned ominously like most terrible villain in the universe, "You sure about that?" He asked with a devilish tone. Sonic just nodded nervously. On what Silva smiled friendly, then shrugged "All right." He spoke friendly "But still be careful." Sonic nervously nodded to him, then the two stared back at the road. If Silver's face was absolutely calm, the Sonic's face explicitly expressed anxiety after words of his friend. He firmly stuck in his mind, thinking about possible escape plans after the meeting.


	4. II - The Meeting

**The Meeting**

* * *

In a dark room somewhere on Mobius was an atmosphere of absolute despair and doom. Light here barely penetrated through the open windows, creating only small islands of light that somehow lit room. The room was filled with different kinds of rubbish. The old technique that seems to no longer be repaired, so it is the place for landfill. Immediately clear that this is some kind of warehouse. Among this technique has been aggregate, a large size (250 cm in height and 300 cm in width) made completely in black. Its basis is a steel platform. On each side of the platform stood two steel pillars with a bunch of sensors and devices. On the right column was attached to a small ledge on which can be see a small computer, with a screen and keyboard.

Suddenly, the screen on the keyboard involved, starting to shine blue. A few moments later, the screen went black, and then on it started to appear text messages.

 **Receiving the signal from the Sol Dimesion**  
 **Confirmation - automatically**

 **Opening the portal, after:**

 **3**  
 **.**  
 **2**  
 **.  
1**

After the message, the pillars began to sparkle with electrical discharges. In the room rose little wind that began to scatter around the room sheets of paper that were scattered on the floor. Electricity began to spread throughout the room, with the already frequent lightning strikes. This old technique, however, remained in place. A few moments later, a beam of lightning stretched between the pillars, fully straightened, then widened, creating a flat circular disk. A moment later, the disc flashed with a bright flash of light, and inside it appeared an image of some room, walls of which were completely painted white. From that portal, a figure of a young girl came out. It was a cat, a lavender in color, with golden eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful dark purple dress with bare shoulders and fur collar. On her feet she was wearing a shoes, the same color as her dress. Scanning the room, she went to the computer, then press a few buttons on the keyboard and the portal has disappeared. Pressing another button, she turned off the device, then turned away from it. Girl looked around the room with a sad face, then took a deep breath and, without changing expression, approached toward the table where large duffel bag was laying. As soon as she came close, she took an envelope on which was written "For Blaze". Wound around her head, Blaze opened the envelope and began to read a letter left.

* * *

 _ **"Dear Blaze.**_

 ** _If you're reading this, then congratulations. You successfully arrived on Mobius. Inside this bag you can find everything that can be useful to you. Money, documents, clothing, weapons. Well, all things. On the street, near the entrance to the warehouse, there is a car stand, keys of which you will find in the top drawer. I remember that you're not big fan of the cars, but I am not recommending to walk through Knothole. Tank is already refueled. As soon as you will reach the base, say from me "hello" to guys. Good luck, and take care of yourself._**

 ** _Tails"_**

* * *

Sad smile has appeared on Blaze's face once she finished reading the note.

"Thank you." she whispered softly. With a sad sigh, she put a note on the table then unzipped the bag. She pulled out some new clothes, left to her by Tails. Pulling out of the bag hip tight white jeans, a white T-shirt with bare shoulders and a dark purple leather jacket, she put clothes on top of the bag, then smiled and nodded to herself. Suddenly, she portrayed deadly serious look, then took hold by the collar of her dress. She scanned the room again to make sure she's alone here.

 _ **Three minutes later**_

Blaze completed the process of changing, then carefully folded her dress and hid in the bag. Next, she tied around the neck of a purple neckerchief. Once she finished, she pulled out the cell phone, car keys, wallet with money and documents, a pistol with a clip, and... a bottle of cola, bag of chips and sunglasses. Blaze giggled over the fact, that Tails, as always, added too much and shook her head with a malicious grin. Wasting no time, she put sunglasses over her eyes, then put the jacket on. Once she did it, she picked up a wallet from the table and began to check the cash. She lifted her glasses. Three thousand redstars in cash. Wow... Girl arched her eyebrows, then closed the wallet and hid it back into bag. She took up the gun, put the clip and reloaded. Putting a gun on guard, she hid weapons in the inside pocket of her jacket. She zipped the bag, then picked it up and tossed over the left shoulder. Tightly grabbing it with her hand, Blaze headed for the exit.

Coming close, she opened the door, came out of the warehouse, and then start to look at the area with a smile on her face. The sun had almost set. However, on the street, it was still light enough. However, not enough to be able to wear sunglasses. Blaze took off her shades, then hid them in her jacket. She let out a sigh of relief, then went to the car. This car was a white SUV. Yes. White SUV. Coming close, the cat pulled the keys, and then took off and lock shut off alarm. She opened the back door and put the bag inside, then closed it and walked over to door to the driver's seat. She had opened the door, when suddenly ...

"WHAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO..." a man's yelling voice could be heard. Enough to Blaze's eyes widened.

"Hey there, beauty!" another male's voice could be herd. Those voices provoked furrowed eyebrows from Sol princess. She looks towards the source of those screamings. Which was three male mobians, probably the same age as Blaze herself, dressed in most typical clothes, you could imagine. One of them was hedgehog (light orange in color), two others was chipmunks (I don't want to discribe their look). All three stared at Blaze with playful grin on their faces. Blaze frowned more, then closed the door and crossed her arms in breasts area.

"Yes!" she spoke with strong hint of annoyance in her voice "Can I help you?"

Three echanged looks, then nodded, looked back at Blaze and approached her. Cat, however, just stood, where she was standing, without even a single move.

"We just thought..." one of chipmunks began "... of lady would helps us to get to motel..." they came closer, stopped and wide their eyes, as they recognized, who was that girl. Blaze arched her eyebrows in disapproval. The three makes big gulp and smiled nervously "Please!" chipmunk finished his remark. Blaze shook her head, then turned to her car.

"My apologies." she opened the door "But I have very important meeting, which will be held very soon!" she turned to trio "And I hate to being late!" she said sternly.

Trio nodded with perfect synchronicity "Sure, my lady." chipmunk said nervously, then all three began to walking away "Sorry for bothering you!" hedgehog said as soon as all three speed up their steps. Blaze just continued to look at how the trio of idiots was removed further and further with impish grin on her face. She giggled as they disappeared from her sight, then got into the car and closed the door. She put the key in the starter and started the engine. Suddenly, her expression changed to sad. She looked to the right, where he was seen a large, dilapidated house, reminiscent of a workshop. And it seems that it was empty. Shaking her head, Blaze lifted the car with the parking brake, then turn on the first transmission.

The car slowly pulled away, then moved toward the FF base.

 **Freedom Fighters base**

 **22-55**

In the main hall of the underground catacombs, rebuilt in the base, already gathered members of the squad. They all sat on the soft (sometimes on hard) seats and chairs, exchanging glances with each other and taking some of the conversation. Among those who were there, and you could see most of the first team members. Bunnie, Rotor and Antoine. The three sat out in the third row, in the middle of the series. Bunnie spent some conversation with Silver, who was sitting in the row in front of them. Amy was talking with Espio, who was sitting beside her in fourth row. Suprisingly, she was talking NOT about Sonic. Shadow with a stern expression on his face was sitting in the first row, watching how Sonic and Sally spending some conservation.

The founders of the squad were talking with each other with a deadly serious expressions as if it was a giant asteroid that will soon collide with Mobius. Sally was leaning on the desk, with her arms crossed in the chest. Sonic leaned on it with his right hand. Talked mostly Sally. Sonic himself just listened attentively to what she was saying and nodded at her sometimes. And it seems that he wasn't particularly happy with what he heard from her. Three minutes later, Sonic and Sally exchanged a harsh look, then looked at the seat. They straightened up.

"Attention!" Sally called "Silence, please!"

Audience stopped talking and turned to face Sally and Sonic. Those two satisfied smiled and nodded to themselves.

"I read the reports about allthe missions we had in the last week. And I must say that we are improving our performance from mission to mission. Keep up the good work boys and girls." squirrel said and crossed her arms "And ..." she turned to Bunnie "Bunnie, sweetheart. Once again I congratulate you on the last birthday."

Suddenly, the whole room began to applaud a hare sitting in the third row. With that, Bunnie widened her eyes. She felt very uncomfortable with this kind of attention from colleagues. As soon as the applause died down, Bunnie smirked, then looked at Sally and shook her head. Sally winked at her, then looked at the room.

"And now ..." she frowned "For the news! And I am afraid that today is no longer good news!"

Team members frowned sternly, crossed their arms and nodded to her.

Sally took a deep breath before starting "From today, masking is canceled!" she said with a tired tone of voice.

It was enough to all the participants raised an eyebrow questioningly. They began to exchange glances with each other, as if asking "WTF?". Bunnie shook her head, then looked back at Sonic and Sally and raised her hand.

"Yes, Bunnie?" Sally announced.

Rabbit nodded before speaking, "What is the reason for this decision?" she asked "Over the past three months, this method gave us some success!"

Realizing that it is useless to conceal her mistake, Sally took a deep breath once again and then stretched at full length "I remember that!" She said "But I am afraid that in the future, this flash mob doesn't make sense!" she frowned "I was disclosed by Egg-131." everyone gasps "One hour and twenty minutes ago on the street. Near the place where I usually park my car." she leaned at the table and crossed her arms and legs "And I don't even know how he did that."

All sitting again looked at each other and began to talk about how this could happen.

"Maybe it was a patrol? I'm by myself bumped on them when I was in Sandopolis." Silver said to the swine sitting beside him.

But he just shook his head "Egg-131 is not patrol units, Da Silva." he said "It's programmed aim for interception, but not for patrol."

"Maybe ..." Rotor began, drawing the attention of hedgehog and swine "... he was able to catch the radio?" he turned to Sally "Your Highness, perhaps when you're talking on the phone, he caught a radio wave, and found you with it."

Sally rolled her eyes as soon as she heard the two nastiest words and she shook her head. However, she is very tired, to remind people about how much she don't like to refer to it as. She looked back at Rotor and frowned "I don't rule out this option!" she said with tired tone on her voice.

Silver, who looked questioningly at Sally blinked six times, and then looked at Rotor "But you yourself have installed in our phones, computers and transport ..." Rotor looked at the young soldier "... special sensors that prevent any attempt to eavesdrop and intercept our conversations!"

Rotor shook his head, "There is always a way to get around them." sad sigh, "And it seems that Eggman found it." walrus said in sad tone.

Rouge looked at him, "I don't think so, sir Rotor." She said, "I ran some tests on the GUN base with our equipment." Rotor looked at her, "Your sensors eliminate any possibility of listening to our conversations." Rotor smiled weakly and nodded. Rouge winked back at him, than glanced down on some sheets she was read.

Knuckles, sitting in the fourth row, frowned, then stood up and straightened to his full height "Then how this robot was able to find you?" he asked Sally, immediately drawing the attention of her "I don't think he was simply flying in clouds, randomly checking cars and accidentally stumbled upon you!"

Sally looked at him with sad face, not particularly eager to tell them truth "Knuckles." she said sadly "I really wanted to know the answer, trust me."

Echidna sighed, then raised his hands, shook his head and sat back in his place. He crossed his hands behind his neck and arched eyebrows, continuing to look at the stage.

Only one in the hall, who kept quiet and didn't say any word, Sonic went a little forward and stood next to Sally "I suggest to leave this question for later!" he said with a harsh tone in his voice immediately drawing the attention of everyone who was in the audience, including Sally "Getting late, and I think, we would like to end this meeting as soon as possible." he crossed his arms "Let's move on to the next news!"

Reluctantly, but members of the squad nodded at him, fixing their views on Sonic, letting him know they are ready to move next. It was enough to small grin appeared on Sally's face. She looked at Sonic. He just winked at her, also grinning. Squirrel giggled over his behavior, then glanced at the Rouge.

"Rouge!" she called out "Your turn!"

Bat nodded at her, then got up on her feet and went to the duo. She stood in front of Sonic and Sally, turned to face the audience and severely frowned.

"G.U.N. suspects FF in collaboration with Eggman!" she said in a harsh tone.

This news provoked a reaction among frightened all who sat in the audience. Seats began nervously and loudly talking to each other. They were talking to each other so loudly that did not seem to hear even their interlocutors.

"What?" Antoine started "It can't be!"

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Amy whined.

"Now we're aaaaaaall f..cked!" Silver nervously stated.

All who sat in the hall continued their nervous conversations with each other even for almost a minute, it is not paying attention to what is happening. The only one who kept the absolute tranquility was Shadow. He just stared at the "herd" with the expression of disapproval, then snorted and leaned his head on his left hand.

Sally, Rouge and Sonic were also shocked by the behavior of the group. However, even they were not able to do anything to plug the audience. They exchanged slances and looks. As they looked back at the crowd, they stood in front of Rouge, and Sally began to waving her hands.

"Yo!" she screamed, "People! Calm down! That's an order!"

The reaction was zero! The mob continued nervous and erratic negotiations. Heck. Even Knuckles looked terribly nervous and led some conversation with Espio. Yes, Espio here too!

Sonic shook his head and then stood next to Sally.

"Guys!" he yelled "Stop it! You ruining meeting!"

Again, no reaction! Shadow, who shook his head disapprovingly at Sally and Sonic attempts to calm the crowd, grinned, then raised on the feet and turned to the crowd. He crossed his arms, continuing to viewing the meeting participants with an important look of super rich businessman. Suddenly, he frowned and bared teeth.

 **"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"** hedgehog shouted loudly and furiously.

That was enough for the crowd to immediately shut up and fell silent. All participants slowly and with frightened faces, turned to Shadow. He just looked at them with a neutral expression on his face, straightened to his full height and his arms crossed in the chest. He nodded, then sat back down on his chair and crossed his legs. He confidently nodded to Sonic, Sally and Rouge, making it clear that we can to continue meeting. However, the trio was frightened by furious cry of dark hedgehog no less than the rest of the room. On their faces coud be seen poker face. But after a couple of moments, they were able to nod nervously, then looked back at the room.

"So ..." Rouge continued, "As I said, GUN suspect you of complicity to Eggman!"

"Suspect?" Espio loudly asked, "What right do they have to suspect us?"

"The reason for the suspicion was the loss of Chaos Emeralds last year!" Rouge answered "It was enough for Commander Tower launched an operation to investigate this incident! Unfortunately, on this detail doesn't end!" sad face "Another detail that interested G.U.N. - Tails retired from the squad!" everyone in the room, with rare exception, sadly bowed their heads "Head of Service believes that our two-tailed fox boy left the squad not in accident, but because of the fact that you secretly collaborated with Robotnik!" she frowns again "I'm not talking about the fact that every time when Freedom Fighters came as close as possible to ensure that Robotnik will be catch, the latter managed to mysteriously escape!" once Rouge finished it, she turned to Sonic, while continuing to frown.

The blue hedgehog, was looking at the celing, trying to wrap his head around the news Rouge brought today. However, once he noticed everyone in the hall staring at him questioningly, he raised an eyebrow and looked at the Rouge. She continued to frown at him, looking straight into his eyes. Sonic stood up to his full height, then frowned in response.

"What?" He asked.

Rouge arched an eyebrow "As if you don't know what I mean, sugar!" she turned completly to him "It was you who chased him for all these years! And it was you, from whom he ran away every time you were on the verge of victory!"

"What?" Amy cried, instantly drawing attention to her and glared at Rouge "Don't you dare to accuse Sonic! He is the hero, the savior, he ..."

She did not finish the remark as her mouth was closed by bright blue psychokynetical plate. With wide eyes, she looked at Silver, who gave her a frowning look and shook his head from side to side. Frowning and legs crossed, Amy crossed her arms, lifted her head, turned it to right and closed her eyes. Silver sighed, then turned to the stage and nodded to Sonic.

"Thank you, Silver!" Sonic said, then turned to Rouge, "I understand what you're saying, Rouge!" He said, "No, I'm not a traitor! If you want to know ... " he completely turned to her "... and you know perfectly, Egg-mobile of Baldy McNosehair is capable to move faster than sound, and fly! And I can not fly!" he frowned and crossed his arms "In addition, during the incident in Station, you worked for Robotnik undercover, so you could catch him three hundred thousand times! But you didn't do it!" bat eyes widened at his words. After all, he was right. Right on one hundred percent. She sighed sadly and lowered her head.

Sonic, continuing to frown, slowly walked toward her "So on what basis you have a right ..." he continued, drawing the attention of Rouge" ... accusing me that I secretly cooperate with bastard who destroyed my home, took my family and tried to take my life ..." he came close, stopped and glared at her "Only because of the fact that I couldn't catch him, because he always escaping when losing, if you yourself, being next to him didn't even tried to handcuff him?!"

"Break!" Sally loudly interrupted their war of words "Dispersed to the corners!"

The two looked at the princess of Mobotropolis, which gave them a disapproving expression and shaking her head from side to side.

"You will exchanged pleasantries after the meeting! Now ..." she frowned "... stop it!"

Sonic and Rouge nodded, then looked at each other, nodded again and blue hedgehog walked back to the place where he stood at the beginning of the meeting. Sally sighed and lowered her head. She stared at the floor

"Okay, Rouge!" She said calmly "We got the point!" She turned to the bat "Is that all?" She asked. Rouge nodded. Sally nodded back "Okay! Thanks!"

Rouge went to her seat next to Silver, then she sat down on it and looked back on the the stage.

Sally took a deep breath before continuing. She frowned and looked at the room "Well, the last on the agenda!" She turned to the dark hedgehog "Shadow!"

He nodded at her, then stood up and went on stage. As soon as he came close to Sally, he turned to the participants, who shone on the faces intrigued Expressions on their faces. He took a deep breath before you start. But as soon as he was ready to say anything.

"Wait!" Sonic said, provoking a furious snarl from Shadow "If we disclosed, then it turns out, we put..." he turned to the audience, "... the population of Knothole into mortal danger by being here!" He turned to Shadow and Sally. And widened his eyes as he noticed, that dark hedgehog giving him fierce glare. Sonic shook his head, then sighed.

"Yes, I'm sorry Shadow! Go on!" he said calmly.

Enough to dark hedgehog intrigued arched eyebrows. Frowning and shaking his head, he turned back to the crowd.

"You're right, Sonic!" He said "Being here, we put civilians into terrible danger! But ..." dramatic pause "... if anyone of you come up with a plan to move from Knothole, then throw it away from your head, 'cause it's still useless!"

Bunnie's eyes widened when he said it "Why do you say that?" She asked.

Shadow looked at her "Because this very moment Eggman puts his units along the maritime border of Mobotropolis! In the next two months, if we do nothing, our days are numbered!" he said in a dark and quiet manner.

The crowd let out a group sigh again, but this time no one would start a conversation. Everyone just looked at each other in utter silence. Dead silence. The room breathed fear, fear to be destroyed during the operation of the defense positions of Freedom Fighters. Silver took a deep breath, then stood up and went to stand on the stage.

As soon as he came close, he looked at Shadow with a frowning look "From where do you know this?" He asked.

Dark hedgehog just arched an eyebrow before saying "I have my sources, Silver!" He said "I was collecting this information for month and a half, and tested it as much again to be sure exactly!"

"Is this the reason why he was hiding for past six months?" silver colored hedgehog asked with sad tone. Shadow just nodded at him, without a word. Silver sighed, then turned to Sonic, who shone an alert expression. Blue blur frowned, then headed for the exit.

Sally's eyes widened as soon as he did that "Sonic?" She called.

Amy jumped up from her seat and ran after him "Sonic!"

Blue hedgehog abruptly opened the door and was about to leave the room. Only to freeze in place and wide his eyes. In front of him appeared the figure of lavender cat, which gave the malicious smirk to her old friend.

Sonic blinked a few times, until his brain processes information about what he sees in front of him. Then he grinned and leaned against the door frame, standing in the cool pose.

"Bite me all the seven! Who do I see?" he said with his trademark cocky tone.

Blaze winked at him without changing expression "Surprise!" she said, a malicious tone. Sonic continued to smile at her when suddenly felt a strong push that knocked him to the floor. Amy grabbed Sonic with her strong grip and clung to him with all her body.

"Soniku, please! Don't go! Don't go! Don't go!" she begged him.

Blaze's eyes widened at this picture, she then smiled and disapprovingly shook her head.

"It was expected!" She said with a disapproving tone. She went inside, provoking loud whistles, applause and cheers from everyone who was sitting there. Princess of Sol Empire widened her eyes at this attention, then smiled again and bowed solemnly. As soon as the applause died down, cat straightened up full height and looked at Sonic, continuing to grin, then sat on her haunches.

"Can I help you?" She asked

Sonic looked at her with pleading eyes, as if trying to say: "Please save me!"

Blaze giggled, then shook her head, leaned forward and shook Amy's shoulder.

"Amy." She called "This is no time for lovemaking."

Amy opened her eyes, frowned and looked at Blaze "Soniku is mine!" she growled with a threatening tone in her voice.

Blaze arched an eyebrow in disapproval "Why are you decided that I'm here because of him?" she asked.

Amy bared her teeth "You want to take him away from me! I know it!"

Blaze, half-closed her eyes, then raised her hand to the level of the chin, and flame instantly flashed in her palm. Amy gasps nervously, then immediately let go of the hedgehog and took a sitting position. Blaze continued to look into her eyes with a disapproving expression.

"You know what?" she said irritated "If I wanted to take him away from you, then I would've done it already!" The flame in hand of lavender princess lit up more brighter.

Amy gasped in fright "I got it, Blaze!" She said with a nervous tone and smiled "I'm sorry!" She giggled.

The flame died down, then Blaze smiled warmly at her and winked "Can you sit back on your place, and we will continue to talk?" She asked calmly. Amy sighed with relief and nodded, then rose from the floor and went to her place. Blaze continued to look at Amy, then shook her head disapprovingly and looked back at Sonic. Blue blur sigh of relief, then grinned at lavender cat. She winked at him, then gave him a helping hand. He clutched her hand and got to his feet. As soon as he did, two old friends exchanged a hug and patted each other on their backs. Once Sonic and Blaze finished hugging, they followed in the direction of stage where Sally, Shadow and Silver met her with malicious grin. I mean, Sally and Silver met her with a malicious grin, and Shadow with a neutral look. As soon as she came close, Sally looked back at the audience.

"Well!" she said "That's all! You can be free! Pass the rest of all the words you've heard here!"

Mobians who sat in the hall rose from their seats and began to leave the room. A few minutes later, the hall was completely empty. Nearly. Only a few people left here. It was Silver, Bunnie, Espio, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Sonic, Rouge, Sally and Blaze. Once the company of old friends met on stage in front seats, Blaze and Sally exchanged "handshake of goddesses" from "Predator" the movie.

"Good to see you, colleague!" squirrel said jokingly. Blaze giggled at her remark, then gently pulled back and looked into her eyes. They nodded to each other, then Blaze turned to Silver. He winked at her, still smiling. Cat shook her head, then walked up to him. Silva and Blaze exchanged a hug, then pushed apart.

"Welcome back!" hedgehog greeted. Cat just winked at him, then looked at the dark hedgehog. He simply was staring at her with neutral look as if he didn't care. But it was enough for Blaze gave him a smile.

"Hello to you, Shadow!" She said in a malicious tone "By the way, congratulations!"

Dark hedgehog arched eyebrows "With what?" He asked.

"Today is the first time when I see you sober!" she said jokingly, provoking laughter.

Shadow gave her with a questioning look. Then, suddenly, grinned "Just appear here more often and you'll see a lot of new!" he said in a neutral tone.

In his words, Blaze shook her head, then looked around the rest "Hello guys!" she said with happy, but somehow tired tone "How much time has flown by since our last meeting, and I'm like, didn't leave!" She crossed her arms "By the way, I have good news for you! We were able to take Nega into custody and imprisoned him in jail! So I'm ready to join you for helping in the battle against Robotnik!"

"It about time, Blaze!" Sonic announced, immediately drew the attention of cat "Shadow was able to figure out what Eggie is going to organize fulminant battle in the next two months! So ..." he grinned "... your ability to control the fire will be very useful!"

Blaze's eyes widened "Fulminant battle?" She asked "So, I just arrived in time for the party?"

"Oh, my dear Blaze!" Sally spoke, immediately drawing attention "You have no idea how you're on time! It seems that you will be the main highlight of the program!"

Blaze arched an eyebrow at her remark. She turned to her and crossed her arms "You know me too well!" she said with a malicious tone "I will not leave you in trouble!"

Sally nodded to her with a smile "I'm glad to hear it!" she said in a tired voice.

Suddenly, on Sonic's face has appeared the most saddest expression you can imagine. He walked over to Blaze and put her hand and shoulder. Enough to the cat's eyes widened and turned sharply toward him. But Sonic continued to look at her with the same expression.

"Blaze!" he said in a sad voice. Princess of the Sol Empire looked everyone else who was in the hall. All of them had sad faces (except for Shadow, of course), as if about to begin the end of the world. She compared her expression with their, then turned to Sonic.

"I understand what you want to ask!" she said in a sad voice, "No! I haven't seen him!" She sighed, then went to the writing desk and leaned on him "He left a bag with everything needed, a car and a note! And the house! Looks like it's empty!"

Sonic shook his head, "Now you will not find him!" He said acidly "If Eggman begins to such a big project ..."

"... we need to Tails also joined us in battle!" Bunnie finished for him "But, it seems that it will remain only in dream!"

"Out of all your stories to be ..." Silver began, instantly drawing the attention of other "Tails in his eight years became the chief technician at your party!" he frowned "Can you tell me what happened? Why Tails left the squad?!"

Sonic sadly sighed, then stepped close "He grew up!" He said.

Silver arched an eyebrow "So what?" He asked with a questioning voice.

"He was working on teleportation device, which would help us in battle!" Sally continued, immediately drawing the attention "And of course ..." she leaned her elbows on the table "Tails would not be Tails if hadn't experienced teleport!" She lowered her head sadly "On himself!" She raised her head and glanced at Silver without changing expression "Sonic and I were at his house then, eight months ago! Tried to dissuade ..."

"But of course he didn't listen to us ..." Sonic continued, causing Silver to turn to him "He pressed the start button the device and disappeared with a blue flash of light ..." pause "... for a minute!"

Silver questioningly arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms "And this is reason why he left the squad?!" pause, widened eyes "The successful test?"

"It is not the success of the test, Silver!" Amy said. Silver turned to her "The fact is that when he returned, he changed forever in every sense!"

Silver again raised an eyebrow "So you're saying ..."

Amy lowered her head "He came back as the fifteen young fox, not the fox-boy of eleven, we knew!" She said, a sad tone.

These words were enough to hedgehog's jaw dropped "What?" He asked in a low voice, then looked at the others "How is that possible?"

"When he came back, he didn't realized that he's gone for just a minute!" Sonic said, then raised his eyes and looked at Silver, whose expression is all kind of made it clear that he had no idea at all what kind of crap they saying "He claimed that four years have passed since we last met! On his face you could tell that he really haven't seen us for so long!" Sigh "Imagine his reaction when he realized that he was gone for a minute!"

"Since then, he's thinking, we're afraid of him, and not appear in public! Don't respond to any calls or e-mail, beware of all the old contacts, even new plants are extremely reluctant!" said Knuckles, drawing the attention of silver hedgehog on which face formed compleetly empty scapce "Imagine yourself in his situation! When you are gone for four years, then it turns out that due to some sort of time-space ..." He widened his eyes once realized, what he had just said "Wow!" he whispered, then shook his head again and took important look "Well, because of some scientific bullshit, he just comes back a minute later, after he disappeared!"

Silver blinked several times, then put his hand to his forehead "What the hell is going on here?" He asked himself quietly "I'm not feeling well!" He began to move away "My brain just exploded into hundreds of little ones!" He walked right to the front door "I need to drink something!" he opened the door "And eat something!" Silver left the room, leaving the door opened.

His behavior provoked a series of questioning glances from the rest of the company of friends. They looked at the door for a while, then looked at each other. Then shrugged. They again took a serious face and Sally glanced at Shadow.

"Shadow, do you know the positions of Robotnik units?" she asked sternly.

Shadow just nodded at her, without saying a word.

"Good!" Sally said, then looked around the rest "Now, about the situation with the GUN! Rouge!" Bat turned to her, giving a serious face "Did you know that Tower offered to help me, a week ago?"

Rouge nodded to her "Of course, Princess!" she said in a serious tone "And I'm afraid that in this situation we have no choice!"

Sally nodded in agreement, "I understand!" she said wearily, "Given the situation and the fact that ..."

"Wait a second!" voice of Blaze could be heard. The rest look toward lavender princess, who shot them disapproving facial expressions "The fact Robotnik stole the emeralds doesn't mean we have to give up and receive help from the commander, who may starts a campaign against us, if we'll win!"

Sonic sadly sighed, then went close to her "Blaze ..." he began "... it's not that ..." he quoted "... Eggman ..." He crossed his arms, "... stole the emeralds! The fact is that he hid them so well that even Master emerald cannot find them!"

Blaze's eyes widened "What?" she asks "You lost the emeralds?"

Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and Amy lowered their heads in shame.

Blaze frowned "So you're saying ..." she bared her teeth "... that the most powerful source of energy, no ..." She widened her eyes "Seven of the most powerful energy sources in the universe..." She frowned again "... are now who-knows-where, perhaps not even Mobius! And you didn't tell me about it?" she sighed sadly and lower her head "How long does this happened?" she asked sadly.

"It's been a year and two months!" Shadow said, causing Blaze turning to him "Tails came into contact with an alien ship of Seedrian civilization, with the last representatives of this species! They asked for our help in the battle against Metarex!"

Blaze severely frowned and crossed her arms "I seemed have heard of them!" she said "Are they really as dangerous as people say?"

"Not anymore!" Shadow answered sternly "Metarex destroyed, but, unfortunately, dealing with them, we have lost sight of the emeralds! And Eggman, knowing that victory is near, takes advantage of the situation!" He frowned "He got on Angel Island and stole them while we were distracted!"

Blaze sighed and shook her head "If it's been a year, why didn't you tell me about it?" she looked at her mobian friends with a mournfull face "Sol emeralds are still in my possession!"

Sally came close "Blaze, we didn't want to artifacts that your parents trust you, got into the wrong hands!" She put her hand on her shoulder "We didn't want our fate befell you, and your world would be left without protection!"

Blaze smiled sadly "Still!" She said "Now, when Nega is arrested, and my world is temporarily safe ..." she frowned "... I'm on the Rights of the Sol Empire ruler officially swear that from now on you can count on my help!" Sonic widened his eyes at her remark "Sol emeralds ..." she grinned and turned to Sonic "... from now are completely in your disposal!"

The blue hedgehog, however, didn't share her enthusiasm. He shook his head, then frowned and crossed his arms.

"No, Blaze! This will not work!" He said in a severe tone.

Blaze's eyes widened, and then came close to him, frowned and crossed her arms "Why is that?" She asked demandingly.

Next follows the debate without changing facial expressions and poses.

Sonic: "Because it's not your war, Blaze!"

Blaze: "Sonic, Eggman attacked my world also! Therefore, this is my war!"

Sonic: "That's it! You must be in Sol to protect your lands! If you take the emeralds with you, your world will be left without protection!"

The others only half-closed their eyes, watching 'couple' discussion. Looking at Blaze, then Sonic, depending on whose turn to speak.

Blaze: "You underestimate me, hedgie! I have a device indicating to me if my world is in danger!"

Sonic: "Let it be! But it would be more usefull, if you'll be in right place at right time?"

Blaze: "I am able to run almost as fast as you! If something goes wrong, I can always run to the portal, turn it on and go into my world! And this is a matter of seconds!"

Sonic: "Still, those few seconds you could spend to kick Nega's clown ass!"

Blaze: "Sonic, I offer assistance in the battle against Robotnik by using a powerfull gems! At the same time, I almost free you from the obligation to cooperate with the GUN! And you ... "pause" ... refuse? What is the reason?"

Sonic: "Blaze, it's very complicated ..."

Blaze: "What complicated? I can turn into a super form, if I need! Because of this, I can ..." She widened her eyes "Wait!" playful grin "You're jealous?"

Sonic widened his eyes at her remark, then frowned again "Do not talk nonsense, Blaze!"

The cat, however, was at her positions "You are jealous of me because you can't turn into a super-form due to the fact that ..." she grinned wider "... you lost the only thing that made you usefull!"

Sonic bared his teeth in response, "Oh no! I just don't want you to sacrifice your world, to help us! We can handle this on our own!"

Blaze flapped with her pretty golden eyes "You are jealous, Sonic!" She said with a malicious tone.

Sonic, however, was unwavering, "No, I don't!"

Blaze: "Yes, you are!"  
Sonic: "No, I don't!"  
Blaze: "Yes, you are!"  
Sonic: "No, I don't!"  
Blaze: "Yes, you are!"  
Sonic: "No, I don't!"  
Blaze: "Yes, you are!"  
Sonic: "No, I don't!"

The company of friends continued to look how two arguing with one another for a few moments. A minute later, Espio, Bunnie, Sally, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow immediately frowned and glared before shouting:

 **"JUST KISS ALLREADY!"**

Enough to Sonic and Blaze interrupted their dispute, widened their eyes and looked at the others. Espio, Bunny, Sally, Knuckles, Rouge gave them snide smirk, Shadow was neutral and Amy ... I don't want to discribe her face, when she was looking at the duo. She glared at them and squeezed her palms into fists. Sonic and Blaze blinked several times, then laughed nervously and scratched their heads. Rather, Sonic scratched his head and Blaze stroking her shoulders.

"Yeah! Very funny, guys!" cat stated nervously.

"The best joke of all times!" hedgehog agreed.

Knuckles shook his head, then sighed in relief and turned to Espio "Bro!" He said "Can you to contact with Vector? He would be useful in the battle!"

"I will do everything possible, Knuckles!" chameleon replied "Although I'm not promising anything! Since Chaotix ceased to exist, Vector spending most of the time at the police station in the east of Station Square!" he crossed his arms "He believes that the local team of criminologists needs his ..." he half closed his eyes and quoted "... brilliant powers of deduction!"

Knuckles also half closed his eyes, when chameleon said this "Yeah! It's sounds like him!" He said a tired voice.

Espio shook his head, then looked at his watch "It seems that I have to go!" He looked at Sally "Your Highness, I have to do one important buisness! It will take a few days!"

Sally nodded "Yes, Espio! I remember!" She said "See you later!"

Chameleon folded his hands and bowed to her in Japanese style. A moment later, he turned away from company and left the hall.

Bunnie accompanied him with her eyes, then shook her head and glanced at Sal "Sally, girl!" She said, "What kind of business he was talking about?"

"He asked me not to talk about it until he knowing it for sure!" Sally said "He is afraid to be wrong! So ..." She shrugged, leaned up, then looked around at the others "Okay, guys! The meeting is over! Have a rest!"

She glanced at Blaze "Blaze!" She turned to the Shadow "Shadow!" She began to move away "Please follow me!" the two looked at each other, nodded to each other and followed by a squirrel. As soon as they left the hall, everyone who stayed there sighed with relief. Bunnie pulled up, then warmed up and violently shook her head. She looked around the rest "Good night, guys!" she said, then approached to the exit.

Knuckles shook his head, then looked up at the other with a grin "I suggest to visit Da Silva!" cocky laugh "Let's help the guy to recover!"

Rouge slyly smiled and chuckled at his remark "I'm with you!" She said with a malicious tone. Knuckles winked at her, then the two began to leave the room.

Sonic started to leave, when suddenly his arm was caught by Amy, who was obviously not in the mood. Blue hedgehog irritably half closed his eyes, then looked at her. Amy frowned disapprovingly at him "Confess, Sonic! What do you have with Blaze ?!" she asked damandingly.

Tired and unnerved after a long journey and endless interrogations, Sonic withdrew her hand, then crossed his own hands around his chest.

"Nothing, Amy!" He said irritably "What makes you think that between me and Blaze ..." pause "... a romance?"

Amy crossed her arms "Because she smiled at you ..." widened eyes "... and flapped by her eyes!" she frowns "And guys screaming ..."

"Guys just a friendly played a joke on us!" Sonic interrupted her "And that's all! Besides, why are you jealous ..." He raised an eyebrow "... if we are not a couple?"

Amy's eyes widened "What are you talking about?" She asked surprising "I'm your girlfriend!"

Sonic abruptly bared his teeth and growled irritably "No, Amy! I'm tired of repeating to you! You are not my girlfriend! And never!" pause "Never will be! We're just friends, Amy, no more!"

However, his words certainly didn't convince her. She sighed and shook her head, "My dear Soniku!" She began a gentle tone, enough to the hedgehog's eyes widened again.

"Stop hiding your feelings to me!" she smiled "Open your heart, and you will see!"

Sonic questioning sideways face "See what?" He asked "I don't love you, Amy! I mean, as a girl!" Amy smiled even nicer ... terribly nicer. Enough to Sonic nervous. "Soniku!" She said with high pitch voice "You're so shy!"

"What?" Sonic asked loudly "ME? SHY? I was dating with Sally for two years! And I asked her by myself!"

"And broke up with her, because you love me?" Amy said with a happy tone, clasping her hands together and shine with dreamy face "I knew it!" she exclaimed happily.

* * *

 **Music statrs: John Williams - Shindler's list main theme (OST) - the most sad melody of all times**

* * *

That was the last straw that Sonic nerves couldn't withstand. He began to weep loudly, then just turned around and started to leave the room. Amy was deep in her dreams, to pay attention to it. As soon as she turned toward the door, she widened her eyes, gasped, then ran after him. Sonic continued to cry, even when he went out of the room.

"For what? Why? Chaos Almighty!" He said through sobs and tears "What have I done so wrong?"

Amy caught up with him at this moment, then firmly took his left hand and leaned against his shoulder. Sonic absolutely didn't paid any attention to it, continuing to sob and crying to heaven. Amy, in turn, didn't attach absolutely no value to his sobs, continuing to cling to his shoulder, tightly holding his hand and smiling with the happiest smile in the world.

* * *

 **Music stops**

* * *

 **End of second chapter...**


	5. III - A Hard Days Night

**A Hard Day's Night**

* * *

Inside his room, Silver sitting on the bed ... with a blank look on his face. Next to the bed was a glass bottle filled with swill. He shared the room with Knuckles, Sonic and Tails. But since Tails left the squad, his place was taken by ... guess who ...

Rouge!

And you thought it would be Amy? HA-HA! Suck it!

The room where they lived in, look like the most ordinary room, which you could imagine. Two bunk beds, two storage closet hanger. And also a huge slim TV and game console.

The silver-white hedgehog tried get rid of negative thoughts in his mind, not entirely pleased with the fact that he wasn't told about what happened with Tails. And he didn't understand why. Why do they have it hide it from him? After all he's a member of the squad. A full member of the team of Freedom Fighters. But they didn't tell him about it. It seems that even after a year of working together, they still don't trust him. And this experiment, about which they spoke back in the hall. It all blew up his mind to millions of particles. And now, he works in a mode of vegetable. Not blinking, not moving and not giving any signs of life, except for breathing, which showed that he's still alive.

After what seemed like an eternity, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and lowered his head. He buried his face in his hands and groaned wearily. Then he just dropped his hands and leaned his elbows on his knees, then looked at the bottle of swill. Frowning, he took the bottle with right hand, then raised it to eye level. He arched his eyebrows and started struttingly viewing the content. Swipes. The simple swipes, which could only try, or buy. Nothing special. Shaking his head, Silver began to drink the contents of the bottle.

At this point, the front door opened. Silver looked at the door with a corner of his eye, continuing drinking. Only to see Knuckles and Rouge, standing in the doorway, looking at him with a smirks on their faces. However, the hedgehog, seemed didn't share their emotions. Once he removed the bottle from his lips, he swallowed the drink and frowned, looking at them straight in the eye.

"Trying to recover?" Knuckles asked him. Silver arched an eyebrow at his words, then shook his head and took another long drink. Knuckles and Rouge exchanged glances, then looked back at Silver and came close. Knuckles sat on the bed next to Silva, and Rouge sat on the opposite bed. She unzipped the jacket, then removed it and placed next to her, fixing her eyes on the silver-white hedgehog. Once Silver finished his drink, he put the bottle on the floor, then looked sternly at Rouge.

"You told me that Tails retired from the squad due to a severe injury!" he said with unhappy tone in voice "And not because of what he had failed with the f..cking experiment!" he turned to Knuckles "What does it mean?!" sad face "Why didn't you tell me the truth, Knuckles? You don't trust me?"

Rouge shook her head, then lowered it "Silver!" She said, drawing the attention of the echidna and the hedgehog "When it happened, we by ourselves couldn't believe in what happened." She raised her eyes and shot at him with sad face "Hell! Even now, eight moths later, we're still don't believe it! After all we saw it with our own eyes. Me, Knuxie, Sonic, Blaze, Amy and princess Sally was there! Along with Shadow!" she sighed, not taking off her eyes away from the hedgehog "We know very well how you could react if we told you the truth. We just don't want you to be mad."

But the hedgehog only arched his eyebrows in disapproval, "Guys, we're a team." he sighed, "I understand that we're nkowing not so long ago, but still." he turned to Knuckles, "We could understand each other better if you started to trust me." He dropped his head, then raised the bottle, "I just feel like a stranger!"

At these words, the echidna severely frowned and crossed his arms, "Don't be ridiculous, Da Silva! You are not a stranger! We're all boundlessly trusting you, old pal!" he said sternly, "Just ..." he sighed, "... it was too unrealistic and too complicated to explain it. I'm sorry for we didn't told you at once."

Silver raised his eyes and looked at Knux.

The echidna smirked at him in response, then winked, "Allright, stop whining and tell us where is the drinking!" He asked in a malicious tone in voice.

His words managed to slightly raise the mood of the silver-white hedgehog. He grinned back, then looked under the bed and leaned down. He pulled out from under the bed a blue box, then moved it to the center of the room between two beds. As soon as he opened the lid, Knuckles and Rouge looked inside. Only to disapprovingly smirk. They looked at Silver, without changing the expression.

"Using the adulthood advantages, sugar?" Rouge asked, a mocking tone in her voice.

Silver winked at her with a smirk, "Take it before I change my mind!" He said sacrasticaly, before taking a new bottle.

Smirking more, Knuckles and Rouge glanced back inside the box, then each of them took a bottle. The GUN agent raised her bottle at eye level, then crossed her legs. With the important look on her face, the bat began to reading the bottle label attentively.

"To be honest ..." she spoke with an important tone, "... I don't really like beer." She looked at the boys, "I prefer the more elite alcohol."

Once, Knuckled opened his bottle, he looked at her, "You don't have much choice." He said jokingly, causing a slight giggle from the bat. A moment later, Knuckles, Rouge and Silver clinked with their bottles and took a sip. Once they removed the bottles from their lips, their glances have met again. Their mouth opened as they were ready to start a random conversation. Suddenly, they heard a loud sobbing from outside of the door. And those sobs became closer and closer. And louder and louder. All three of them blinked several times with a questioning looks on their faces, not really understanding of what is happening. But they didn't guessed for a long time. They half-eyed once they recognized the owner of those sobbings, and looked at the door. They fixed their glances at the door, waiting for a "martyr's" arrival.

Barely a minute later, the sobs completly died down. And then the door opened. At the doorway before our fighters appeared the most strange picture, you can imagine. Riley scored and tired Sonic, with his head bowed and spine bent. His eyes were half-closed, his lips inflated in displeasure. His spikes/hair fell off and lay down on his shoulders and back. Next to him Amy stood, tightly hugging his left hand and literally beaming with the happiness. She seemed completely ignored everything that was happening around her and seemed didn't noticed that she and Sonic arived allready. A minute or two the 'blue blur' stood in the doorway, not moving or saying a word, continuing to sulk in irritation. But after time, he decided to open his mouth and speak.

"Hello again, guys!" Sonic said with the most sarcastic and tired voice, you could imagine.

Silver, Rouge and Knuckles just nodded to him, as if saying saying: "Aha!". After another moment, the blue hedgehog turned to silver-white.

"Uhm, Silver? I don't want to distract, but could you ... "

"Of course." Silver answered the unasked question, before stretching his left hand toward them. A bright blue aura surreouded Amy, then she lost her grip, and soared into the air. Because of this, she instantly went out of her trance and opened her eyes wide. She gasped, noticing that she was not where she supposed to be, then glared and turned to Silver.

"Silver de Lorian! Don't you dare to break our relationship with Sonic!" she cried, provoking dirty looks from the rest of the company "If you won't let me go right now, I'll ..."

"Amy, this is not your room!" Sternly and calmly Silver replied, once he looked at her. Amy's eyes widened. Silver continued, "As I remember, you live in the room, along with Shadow, Blaze and Bunnie. Right?" He asked.

It was enough to Amy portrayed irritated glance. But after that she just nodded, "So what? No one forbids to visit friends, or..." dreamy sigh, happy smile "... Sonic."

Sonic groaned in irritation by rolling his eyes in the direction of celling. After that he frowend again, then glanced at his 'girlfriend' by giving her a dirty look.

"Amy, it's too late. We all need to relax and have a good night's sleep." He stated in a severe tone, then crossed his arms and arched his eyebrows, "You do remember well those news Shadow brought to us at the meeting! And you're no longer twelve, and you must understand what it must mean for all of us."

Amy nodded, still smiling, "As you say, my Soniku." She said with a gentle tone of voice, then glanced at Knuckles, "By the way, Knuxie. I would like to return to the question about ..."

"No, Amy! I repeat once again that you cannot use the master emerald altar as a wedding altar!" he stated in a severe tone.

Amy's eyes widened, "Why?" She asked.

Knuckles thoughtfully arched his eyebrows, not knowing how to answer, "Because ..." He put his hand to his chin and looked at the ceiling "... eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

Rouge shook her head, then looked at Amy before speaking "Because the altar is equipped with security system, which will destroy anyone who comes close to it!" Knuckles looked at Rouge, "And I don't think that you want to be disintegrated in the day of your own wedding. Are you?"

At these words Amy rolled her eyes, "Okay, I get it." sigh "It's a pity. After all, this place means so much to us." she smiled warmly "For all of us."

Rouge shook her head with a malicious grin, then winked at her. Amy sighed again, then glanced at silver-white hedgehog.

"Silver, you can let me go." she said, "I calmed down."

The silvery-white hedgehog gave her a friendly smile, and then let the pink hedge-girl down on the floor. Amy straightened her coat, then opened her arms and was about to embrace Sonic again. But he imidietly stoped her by stretching out his arms.

"Nonononononononno!" he spoke nervoisly, on what Amy portraited a puzzled look, "I'm too..." loud long yawn "... tired!" he chomps and scratched his ass, "I want to sleep!" He turned away from her and walked over to the bed on which sat Rouge, "And I'm sure as hell, you want it too!" He jumped up on the top shelf and lay on his back. Amy just shook her head with arched eyebrows and left the room.

"Good night!" Amy said, once she went to her room. The door began to shine, and closed.

Inside the room, Knuckles, Rouge and Silver looked at each other with catty muzzles, then glanced at the top shelf of the bed on which sat Rouge. Sonic continued to stare at the ceiling with a tired look, banishing the thoughts in his head. Sighing, he took a sitting position, then put his hand to his head and shook it slowly from side to side. After he removed his hand from his head, he looked at the others before getting off the shelf and sat next to Rouge.

"I know you want me to say." he said, already knowing in advance what will be discussed "I tried again to get her brains back in place, but ..." sigh "Well, in such a way we were heading out of the main hall right here!" Pause "Through the entire base!" He turned to Silver "Da Silva, it seems that you were right!" a nervous grin "Listen! What, as you said, will be first?" Silver widened his eyes "Abduction, or rape?" Sonic continued "Or there will be more of it?"

Silver shook his head, then frowned disapprovingly "Sonic, relax!" He said, "I'm just kidding you, no more!"

Sonic's eyes widened "But ..."

"Sonic ..." Silver interrupted "... it was just a joke!" He smiled "You're just scared Amy so much that was ready to believe that she would do with you something like that!"

Sonic frowned "That's not true, Silver! I'm not afraid of Amy!" he said, then took a sip "BLMBMLMBMBMLMBMLM" he removed the bottle from his lips, swallowed the booze, then he sighed and continued the conversation "Just after the seven years that we know each other, the fact that things are getting worse more than obvious!" Sigh "Old tricks doesn't work anymore, and come up with new makes no sense, because ..." he shook his head, then lowered his head "Because it's pointless!" He looked at the others "But she is my friend!" pause "Our friend! And I'm not going to let her something happened!"

Silver looked at Sonic with a questioning look before speaking, "Sonic it's not this. It's not that you value her as a friend, or something like that. The fact that you literally lose yourself every time Amy pounces on you. You look miserable. This does not sound like you."

Sonic, made his eyes wide, "Miserable?"

"I think Silva has in mind what I told you today in the parking lot." Knuckles has picked up Silver's mind.

"And what you said in the parking lot?" silvery white hedgehog asked Knuckles.

"The Amy's negative effects at Sonic."

Sonic bared his teeth, "Shut up, both of you." he growled, drawing their attention to himself, "She has no negative impact on me."

"Oh yes of course." Knuckles said, "especially when you asked someone to hide you until she sees you."

"Knuckles!" Sonic growled.

"Sonic, do not argue with them." Rouge broke in, "One of two things. Either yes or no." She glanced at the Silver, "Poor Silver already suffered enough, when Amy threw herself at him with strong arms and fall him to the ground, thinking that he's you."

Silver frowned, "Thank you, Rouge." Silver said, then turned to Sonic, "Seriously, Santino. Finish with your shitty love games, until she broke all my ribs." He made his eyes wide, "How did it happen that she's taking me for you? We absolutely not look alike. HOW?!"

Sonic could no longer resist. He's just opened his arms to the sides, as if saying: "I have no idea!". After that Silver, Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other and at Rouge, and then the four half-closed their eyes and weary sighed before taking a sip.

"By the way!" Knux began, "What do you think about Robotnik plan?"

Sonic turned to him, "What is there to think?" He asked "If you believe what Shadow said, things can turn against us! Earlier Baldy just went on break and threw all his units. And now he's acting quite unusual for him! Set the combat units anolg the marinetime border, it's really scary! Traps, strategy, quiet operation. He never made it because of its idiocy." he raised a palm to eye level and straightened his fingers, "How things were three years ago, when we had the emeralds?" He bent first finger, "Eggman appears with an idiotic plan to take over the world." he bent middle finger, "We are winning by using our emeralds." he bent third finger, "Eggman have a furiousness attack, he spits the foam from his mouth in a rage because he had lost to such idiots like us." He bent his fourth finger, "Then he runs off, and we are pursuing it, but he mysteriously disappears." He straightened his thumb, "And then the circle is closed. However, after Black Arms and Metarex, after we lost the emeralds, and after what happened in the thirty-ninth bunker ..." he showed the middle finger, "We will have this!" He lowered his hand, then lifted a bottle on the face level, "Given his progressive dementia and schizophrenia, his actions maximally threatening. As if someone controls it and tells him the right actions. What he's up to, it's pretty scary."

"Yeah." Silver agreed, "Besides, I am more than sure that this is just the beginning. I hope that you and Sally come up with some plan to delay the attack and find the emeralds." He sighed, "Sir Charles is no longer visited the base. I hope that his quest is not pass in vain, and he neared to their location for at least one step."

Sonic glanced at him "I hope too." he agreed, "If he finds it, then we must do that thing, which Knuckles said."

"Turn into super?" Knuckles said, "Yes, it's a great idea." He frowned, "Sadly you always take it by yourself, you selfish asshole!"

Sonic frowned in response, "Hey, I was young and stupid, okay?" justified it, "I had not thought about the consequences."

Silver blinked several times, as soon as Sonic said it, then shook his head and turned to Knuckles "What do you think, Knux?" he asked tired

"I'm trying not to think about it until it turns into a real threat." he said angrily "It's still a plan, rather than actual fighting. However, I am sure with a probability of one hundred percent that we will not get off that easy as usual!"

"And this is despite the favorable outcome, Knuckles!" Sonic spoke again, immediatley drawing the attention "In the worst case, we all have a big f..cked up!"

Rouge rolled her eyes at his words, not really believing he saying such an pessimistyc thoughts. She turned to Sonic before speakig.

"Don't say that, hedgie." Sonic turned to her "Blaze is with us. Her help and her gems will be more than enough. I believe, Eggman won't manage to escape this time." Rouge widened her eyes, "By the way ..." she grinned and arched an eyebrows, "What do you have against Blaze used her gems to help us? Do you really jealous?"

Sonic widened his eyes, "What?" He frowned, "No!" He looked to nowhere, without changing expression, which caused a slight giggle from Rouge.

"Then what?" she asked, as soon as calmed down.

"It's complicated, Rouge!" Sonic muttered irritably "You will not understand!"

Rouge arched an eyebrow, continuing to grin, then pulled out her phone and began to gain some message. As she finished, she pressed the send button. On Knuckles' phone sounded the message beep. He widened his eyes, then looked at Silver. He just shrugged in response, then Knuckles took the phone from his jeans pocket. He and Silver looked at the screen. And arched an eyebrows. Message came from Rouge. The two looked at her with a questioning looks, not understanding why she sent a message on a cell phone. After all, she's sitting here. But the bat just kept grinning mischievously to the guys, without saying a word. Shaking his head, the echidna opened the message and started reading it. Silver with a curious look also joined in reading. Suddenly, the two portrayted an ominous grins and looked at Rouge, without changing expressions. They seem understand what she meant. She winked at them maliciously, then, without changing expression, turned to Sonic, who just kept staring to nowhere with tired eyes. Shaking his head, Sonic turned to his friends. And his eyes widened as he noticed Rouge, Knuckles and Silver staring at him with a sinister grins.

"What?" He asked in a puzzled tone.

Three just shook their heads then resumed drinking, talking, etc...

* * *

 **With Sally, Blaze and Shadow**

* * *

In Sally's office, Shadow, Blaze and Sally herself viewed a map on which dark hedgehog marked some position by flags. On faces of all three could be seen deadly serious expression of harsh military generals. Especially on Sally's face, who to the Supplement to mimic holding a pencil in her right hand and twirling it between her fingers.

"On our side, five hundred miles four hundred sixty units allready placed!" Shadow said, once put a mark on the map "G.U.N. Agents carry out their mission to deactivation." He turned to Sally "But it only will delay the time." he looked back at the map, then pointed to the adjacent coast, which is located at a considerable distance from the city, where our heroes is, "On the west coast everything is clean yet. At least, when I was there, I didn't notice anything suspicious!" he turned away from the map and looked back at Sally and Blaze with his face still serious, "We cannot say that it's Knothole precisely the aim because the groups placed at a considerable distance from each other! And this ..." he crosed his arms "... gives us some hope that this robot which found you didn't a have time to provide the information about your location!"

Sally sighed in some relief, when he said this, but not enough to get rid of stress. She nodded to him, then went to her desk.

"Four hundred and sixty units is just the beginning!" she said with severity in voice, sat down in her chair and looked back on the Blaze and Shadow, who did not take their eyes off her, "Knowing fat man, in a week this number could grow to six hundreds, and then to a thousand!" she laid back to her chair, "And so on for growing!"

Blaze raised an eyebrow, went to the table and sat in the guest chair, "Why don't you want me to attract my army?" she said, "I have a couple of hundred excellent fighters!" She smirked and crossed her arms, "Sis! Enough for you to say a single word, and after a week they will join your team and will do everything that you order to them!"

In her words, Sally giggled softly and closed his eyes and lifted her head up. She was pleased to hear that someone supports it. Once she calmed down, she smiled friendly at her colleague.

"Blaze." squirrel friendly spoke, "I don't want your world was left without protection. After all, if Nega escapes from the jail, then you and your subjects won't take it easy." She grinned, "That's one."

"And number two?" Blaze asked surprising.

"Number two is the United Federation which is precisely not accept the intervention of a third side." Sally said with a frown, "Those idiots won't calm down until they leave the planet!" suddenly, she rised her eyebrown and turned to dark hedgehog "BTW! I forgot to ask! How long do we still have to wait until "Exodus of people" would be finnished?"

Shadow approached her table "It's difficult to name the exact date! But!" he walked right up and stopped "We may have to wait another two or three years!"

"And what about GUN?" Blaze asked, drawing the attention of the dark hedgehog, "They stay here or leave the planet together with everyone?"

"Commander said about humans who are now serving in GUN, will stay on Mobius until mankind abandon the planet." Shadow said, as he sat on chair to the left from Blaze, "Until then, they will continue to serve. But the replacement process began in 3451. Even before I wake up. There are now a little more than eight hundred agents who belong to mobians, not humans."

These words caused on Blaze's face disturbing emotion. It was as if something clicked in her mind and firmly lodged in head. She crossed her legs, then looked to the right and start looking at the floor with a puzzled expression. Sally and Shadow questioningly arched an eyebrows at her emotion, then dark hedgehog moved closer to her and waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her back on the ground. But it was useless. Lavender cat as if left in a trance from which, alas, is not selected. What is lodged in her brain, she's so tough to ignore the presence of the rest of the office? Good question.

Dark Hedgehog was the first who decided to take a desperate step. He frowned before, loudly called her:

"Blaze."

The girl immediately came out of the trance, widened her eyes, cried and jumped up at the same time. She froze and stared ahead, looking at the wall that is behind Sally. Squirrel with a puzzled emotion on her face, looked into Blaze's eyes, then waved.

"Hello!" she called out, puzzled "Is anyone home?"

The cat blinked thirty times, then furriously shook her had and put her right hand to forehead. She turned to Sally with puzzled face.

"I'm sorry, Sally." she said quietly "Just one thought flew into my head."

"I wonder what it was?" Sally asked sarcastically.

To finally settle down, the cat took a deep breath, then crossed her arms, arched her eyebrows and looked back at Sally.

"Do you ever had an idea about what would happen with Federation, once humans completly leave Mobius?" she asked, provoking voprositlnuyu expression of proteins "Huge cities with developed infrastructure will become empty! And such a vast country will be just the perfect place for gangs!"

"I understand what you mean!" Sally friendly said, "You think after the "exodus", we'll have even more serious problems than Doctor Ivo Robotnik!"

Blaze nodded wordlessly. On what squirrel sighed, then lay down in her chair and began to swing it. She crossed her legs.

"As Shadow allready said, the process of replacing started long ago! Mobians will take places which until this point occupied by humans! At least those who are now on the territory of the Federation!" she said wearily "This is the reason why Espio left the base! He was able to find out something about a person, which for many years was presumed dead and missing! Assuming this person takes place in the head of the United Federation!" she shrugged "Anyway, he asked me not to tell anyone! At least, until he know for sure!"

Blaze blinked several times on her words, then arched an eyebrow and grinned.

"Do you know what kind of person it is?" she asked.

"I seem to be yes!" squirrel said "When I was a little girl, she repeatedly visited us!" She sighed, then re-grabbed a pencil and got up to her feet, "All right! Let's not talk about sad memories!" she got up from the table and walked around behind the chair where sat Blaze and Shadow. On the face of squirrel appeared thoughtful expression, as soon as she began to walk over her office from side to side. She began to hum thoughtfully, banishing in her mind one plan after another. It was enough to Shadow and Blaze make puzzled expression, because they don't particularly understand the strategy of its behavior. A minute or two, Sally continued thoughtfully wander around the office, turning the pencil with her left hand fingers. Once she finished important things, she stopped, snapped her fingers in her right hand, then crossed her arms, grinned and looked back at the duo over her shoulder.

"Shadow?" she called out sarcastically.

On that dark hedgehog wearily half-eyed, and leaned his head on his right hand. He portrayed disgusted smile.

"Yes?" he asked.

"And what about Robotropolis?" Sally asked as completly turned to him "He appeared there?"

Silently and without saying a word, Shadow shook his head from side to side, instead of the word "no". Enough to Sally giggled, then ran to her table and sat down, folding hands on desk and giving to Blaze and Shadow smirk.

"Does President put the troops along the border of the Federation?" squirrel asked mockingly

With a deep sigh, he shook his head, dark hedgehog "Alas, Sally!" he said "He believes it will sow panic among the already frightened humans!" He crossed his arms, "Besides, inside his head firmly stuck on the idea that if Eggman is the federal wanted list in Federation, so he won't go there not even for a thousand miles."

Blaze giggled over his words find it wildly amusing, then completely turned around, crossing legs.

"Even Silver is not as naive as this president." she said jokingly "Even without army of robots, having the Chaos Emeralds on hands, Eggman will be able to conquer the Federation for a few months."

Dark Hedgehog, however, didn't understand the humor and severely frowned. On what puzzled Blaze arched an eyebrow.

"Shadow?"

"Do you really didn't understand?" he asked sternly "Didn't get that Robotnik steal the emeralds not for himrself?" Blaze blinked sevelral times, then shook her head before Shadow continued "Obviously, Eggman stole emeralds to leave us without protection!" Blaze's eyes widened "For we couldn't able to fight back his army! He stole them not for himself! And to ensure they are not got back to us!"

In his words Blaze sighed, half-eyed, then leaned her head on right hand and looked at Sally.

"Things are getting better with every f..cking minute!" She stated irritably

Sally nodded with a grin on her face

"Yes!" she said, then laid back on chair "Fortunately, here we have enough space to carry out the comprehensive trainings and education operations. We have enough soldiers to keep the defense for quite some time, but ..." pause "... not enough to go on the attack." she folded her hands together fingers, Mr. Burns and smiled ominously, "So. If Fat ass is still hiding and did not appear on his 'homeland', I propose to strike first." at these words Blaze eyes widened, and Shadow grinned as Sally finally began to act.

"How much time do we have?" she asked, once turned to face dark hedgehog.

Shadow crossed his arms, "Like I said, no more than two months." He said quietly.

Sally nodded to him, "Okay." She said, "This is more than enough. If he wants a real war, then he'll get it." She frowned "We need to prepare a squad of fighters for sending ..." She jumped up from her chair, then ran to the map and pointed to the city, which is painted on the map in black, "... here!" Blaze's eyes widened, and then she and Shadow looked at each other and went to map. They came close to the map.

"Robotropolis?" Blaze asked.

Sally turned to her and nodded "Exactly!" She said "When and where you can strike that will be able to delay the attack, it's only here." Blaze turned to Sally, "At the center of all our troubles. At least, until 'daddy' not come home."

Shadow looked at her, "I won't ask whether you are sure of it. I'll just say..." he crossed his arms, "Nice move, Your Highness!" He said with a malicious grin.

Sally grinned back at him and nodded, "Thanks Shadow." she said proudly, "By the way." she half-eyed, "Stop addressing me with words 'Your Highness'!" She arched an eyebrow, "It pisses me off!"

Blaze giggled over her words, because she understand perfectly why she's angry. She shook her head, then turned to her and crossed her arms.

"You're not amused?" she asked playfully and trollish.

Sally just grinned back, before speaking "No wonder!" She lifted her hand to the level of the chin "Thank you for being here!"

Blaze winked back "You can always count on me, sis!" She said with a malicious tone. The girls shared "handshake of goddesses", exchanged nods and Sally walked back to the table. At the time, as Blaze looked at Shadow.

"Well?" she asked with a smile "Let's go?"

Shadow shook his head "No!" he said "I need some fresh air! I'll go to the street!"

Blaze shrugged "Okay! As you wish!" she turned to Sally, who leaned on the table and looked at the rest "Good night, Sal! "She said. Sally winked at her. Cat went to the door, opened it, then left the room and closed the door, leaving Shadow and Sally alone.

The two looked at the door for some time, then turned to face each other.

"You can sleep here if you want!" She said, "I know you and Amy in conflict and I know, you still mad at her! I spend the night in your room!"

"I'm very grateful, but no!" Shadow said with confident voice "In any case I wake up at the moment when she still asleep!" He looked at the door, then back at Sally "Good night!"

Sally nodded to him with a smile, "Good Night, Shadow! Thanks for being back!" she said with a gentle tone.

Shadow smirked at her, then headed for the door. As soon as he came close, he opened the door and left the office. He closed the door from the outside, then put his hands in his jacket pockets and headed for a walk around the base.

Inside the office, Sally, still kept looking at the door, clearing the mind of negative thoughts. She tried to calm the nerves and bring the head in order to best sleep. However, something was wrong. She could not calm down, or clear her head from the negative. How many news today. And they are not the most pleasant. And some did drive in a depression. And Tails who knows where and who knows how to reach him. Sighing, squirrel turned to the table and snapped her fingers. Table lamps are turned off. Further, Princess of Mobotropolis, closed her eyes and took off a hairpin from her hair. She shook her head several times, to her red hair completely straightened, then he took off the vest and went to the wall to the right of the table. As soon as she came close, she pressed the button on the table and immediately opened the secret door.

As soon as she walked inside, she tossed vest on the bed, then sat down on it and began to take off the shoes. She took off her boots, then put them on the right of the bed. She stretched legs and wiggled her fingers at them to make sure they are still in place. Smiling, she lay down on the bed, crossed her arms over the back of his head and stared at the ceiling. On her attractive face could be seen tired emotion, talking about what she had enough. Ten years of endless military missions, wars and operations. She just wanted to relax and go to the beach. Jump into the sea and do not get out from there all week. But she could not afford. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

 **Outside the bunker**

* * *

On the street outside the bunker, Shadow stood in absolute solitude, gazing at the starry sky. Time was already late, many have long been gone to bed. But not Shadow. His eyes were half-closed and his mouth slightly open, creating a spectacular dramatic expression of the Oscar-winning actor. And, as these actors, it was visited by the thought. Thoughts about his past, about what his future will be. What to do? What will happen next? Alas, he did not know anything about it. Calmly and with a sigh of relief, he closed eyes. In the previous three years, he was one of the last persons with whom would like to meet. Severed bunch of emotional wounds and other shocks, he broke down and began to drink. Drink as hell. He just wanted to drown out all the pain he felt after everything happened to him. Now he become a hundred times more calm and collected, but still the pain he felt he held back with difficulty. It's been fifty-three years since then, but for dark hedgehog it's only three. For him, those fifty years passed in an instant. It has long learned the truth about yourself and about what purpose he had to perform. Stop threatening. And he will do it! And then? He is reunite with Maria and they will be together again. He loved her and he still loves with all his heart, as a brother loves his sister. Certainly he felt to her stronger feelings, but did not pay attention to them. He has always believed in family feelings and believes still much stronger than any love crap.

With a deep breath, he opened his eyes and glanced into nowhere, trying to take off negative thoughts. Frowning and shaking his head, hedgehog pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the inner pocket of his jacket, then pulled out a wand of death and put in mouth. As soon as he put the pack back in his pocket, he pulled out the lighter, rised to his lips and lit it. He put the lighter back in his pocket, then took a puff, pulled a cigarette out of his mouth with right hand and exhealed smoke.

He glanced at night Knothole which was barely visible because of the fact the town is practically not illuminated. And due to the fact that he was in the woods. From the hill where the entrance to the bunker was, it was clearly visible on some of the buildings that are built at high and venerable trees and lights were like a fire burning on the ruins of the old wall that was destroyed two years ago. You could have seen just a few lights that and given the location of the town. Surely no one was on the streets and all the inhabitants have long been hiding in their houses hoping that tonight they will not be destroyed by a bomb or something else. Great Forest. It was from there Freedom Fighters fought their most successful guerrilla operations. And possession of Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, bring them to victory is getting closer and closer. And now they have to carry out the operations on their own, without any further assistance.

And all because of him. Shadow sadly sighed and lowered his head as soon as the recalled about what happened one year and two months ago. He felt that something was wrong. Something's going on at this moment on Angel Island, but he quickly shook off the excitement, to focus on the battle with race Metarex. And he was drunk again. During the operation of the battle with the alien threat, he got drunk and everything went to hell. Now he can't live with it. He is ready to do away with all their past right here and now that is no longer in the way. But he feels that without him, the operation will fail miserably. He needed a team to defeat Robotnik and take him into custody once and for all. And then he put an end to all of this.

Sighing again, dark hedgehog put out the cigarette, threw a it in the trash can and leaned against the wall in the entrance to the bunker with left shoulder, while continuing to look at Mobotropolis night landscape and night sky above him.

"Shadow!" Soft girlish voice called to him. Dark hedgehog with a completely neutral expression turned towards its source. It was Blaze, who walked slowly toward him. On her face was easily reading the excitement, saying she was disturbed by something.

"Yes?" the hedgehog asked.

Blaze came close to him before speaking, "What's bothering you?"

Shadow neutrally shook his head, making look hr didn't understanding about what she talking about "Nothing!" he said neutrally, then looked back up at the stars, "I'm just enjoying the night!"

But to his "brilliant answer" Blaze didn't believed. She raised an eyebrow in disbelief and crossed her arms.

"Enjoy the night is a good thing! But not at this time!" cat said disapprovingly "You can oversleep the training!"

"I'm able not to sleep through the night, if you remember!" hedgehog, said quietly, continuing to look at the stars, "And then walking cheerful whole day!" He looked at Blaze "Everything is very conditional!"

Blaze frowned upon grinning as he said it, then just slowly shook her head.

"Shadow, I know what you're thinking!" She said quietly, "You banishes thoughts about how you leave this world when it's all ends!"

He widened his eyes as soon as she said, "What?" He asked surptised

Blaze's face appeared plaintive emotion, then she came closer and put a hand on his shoulder, "Shadow, I beg you." She put her hand on his shoulder "Don't do it! Maybe you can run away from the past, but you will never escape from yourself."

Shadow, however, simply stared at her, trying to understand how does she knew it. But then just sighed and closed his eyes. He gently took her hand off his shoulder and put his hands in his jacket pockets. He opened his eyes, glanced forward, then straightened up to his full height and starts walking towards the town. Blaze just followed him, crossing her arms over her shoulders and walking on his right.

"Will I run or not." Shadow spoke darkly "It does not matter anymore." he looked at her, "Besides, why do you care for me?" he looked forward again, "I'm is the worst thing that happened to Mobius for its history. I think Sonic told you about what happened year before you came into our world."

Blaze nodded, continuing to move forward, "Yes, Shadow." She said softly, "And ..." sigh "... I, like all of us perfectly understand whate you have passed through!" she looked at him with emotion of saddnes on her face "We're all lost someone! I lost my parents when Nega first declared himself! Sally lost her mother when Eggman attacked Mobotropolis! And about Sonic's family we know nothing, because he's not particularly telling about this! Shadow!" she stopped, causing a stop of the Shadow and looked at the town, "The fact you stand so far, says about you as a person with incredible fortitude! Yes, you drank earlier, trying to kill the pain, but still ..."

"It's not that, Blaze." Shadow quietly interrupted her, turning her attention to himself, "Because of me, many of the missions have failed when I appeared drunk. Because of me, Chaos Emeralds were lost. Because of me Maria, Gerald and many others who knew me and just talked to me, are now in the realm of the dead. I didn't bring anything good. And then more and then worse it becoming. Without me ..." dramatic pause "... you will only get better." as he finished hid speach, he started to walk towards the town.

Blaze, rolled her eyes in annoyance, then looked back at Shadow. He continued his slowly walk towards the Knothole straightened to his full height and with his hands in his jacket pockets. On this spectacle, cat shook her head then briskly followed him. As she caught up, she jumped in front of him with arms crossed. Shadow stopped giving her absolutely neutral look.

"Shadow." Blaze spoke gently, "What happened in the past is never comes back. You do need to understand it by yourself." dark hedgehog sighed and nodded. Blaze smiled, "So, you just should not allow the mistakes that you made in the past! After all, you learned something, am I right?"

"I learned it too late." Shadow said with a sad tone.

Blaze came close, then put both hands on his shoulders "Still." She said, "Now I see before me a completely different person, radically different from what I've seen in the past three years. You already made a giant step forward. And you still have much to do to fully restore the person who once lived in you many years ago. And you ..." she crossed her arms "... just going to shoot yourself only because you can't live with the past?"

Shadow arched an eyebrow, "What can you offer me?" He asked.

Blaze smiled even more gentle, "Release the past." she spoke, "Don't think about future. And enjoy the present."

Dark hedgehog shook his head, then stared into nowhere, "I'll think about your words, Blaze." he said calmly, "But ..." She looked back at her "... how you can be sure I'll do that? What makes you think that you did not spend your time for nothing?"

It was enough to Blaze giggled over his words, finding it funny, then shook her head and raised an eyebrow playfully "Enough to say you listened to me!" Shadow arched an eyebrow, "You didn't tell me to get off, not insulted me, not covering ears and not even just walked away as you did before." she grinned "And it means you allready began to recovering."

Dark hedgehog shook his head again, then walked right up to the Blaze and something that none of all those who knew him, including Blaze, never would have expected from him. He smiled at her, letting her know that she have nothing to fear for. Lavender princess just winked back.

"Thank you!" He said, then hide hands in pockets of his jeans and began to move towards the town "I will think about your words. I promise."

Blaze only accompanied him with her eyes, and with a malicious grin on her face all the time while he remained in sight. Once hedgehog disappeared from view, the cat shook her head, then went into the bunker to get a good rest. As she stepped inside, she closed the door on the lock, and began to walk down the stairs.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, somewhere in the corridors**_

* * *

Down in one of the corridors leading from the exit Bunnie De Colette and her husband Antoine spent some conversation. Both of them was standing beside the door to their room, leaning against the wall. She was wearing a tight T-shirt with no arms and blue skirt, on legs could be seen fluffy pink slippers. Antoine in a white jacket, black jeans and black boots.

"Are you sure about your guesses?" Bunnie asked her husband.

Antoine shook his head "Not totaly, but when you consider ze fact zat Espio so quickly washed off, ze output is only one!" He said with a French accent "He knows where Queen Aleena is!"

Bunnie's eyes widened, "What?" She asked, "How did he know?"

"I can only guess about it, my love!" Antoine responded at her, then crossed his arms "If I knew more, I would say!" He grinned "You know me!"

She just laughed sarcastically over the words of her husband, then wearily sighed and crossed his arms, giving him a smirk.

"Maybe that's why, no one says anything to you." she said playfully, 'causing disaproval look from her husband. He began to grimacing.

"Ha-ha-ha!" he groaned, then folded his arms and stared to his right with sour face. Enough to Bunnie rolled her eyes and shook her head again. She came closer, then tightly hugged her husband, causing a questioning look from coyote. But he only shook his head and hugged her back. Bunnie closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I cannot believe it!" She said, continuing resting on her husbands shoulder and hugging him "It's been fifteen years since Apothos was conquered! Is Queen really back?"

Antoine broke embraces, causing the eyes open and look him in the eyes and smiled softly to her.

"Let's hope Espio was right!" He said quietly. Bunnie smiled more broadly and kissed her husband on the lips. He, of course, returned a kiss, gently stroking his wife's spine, and closed his eyes in extasy.

"Um! Hello? "A voice was heard, provoked the couple to interrupt love joy and turn to its source, flashing a friendly smile. Near the wall stood Blaze, giving disapproving look, leaning against the wall with right shoulder "You know? Of course, I understand that you are a married couple and all that, but ..." she came close "... do not you think the room would be a better place for lovemaking?"

Antoine and Bunny laughed, then shook their heads before to look back on the Blaze.

"It's not what it looks like. We walked out for a long and rather loud conversation. We just didn't want to wake Amy." Bunnie said mockingly "She is so sweet sleeping that we decided not to risk our skins, and left the room so as not to wake her."

"I see." Blaze said jokingly, smirking at them like Cheshire cat

"And where ze hell did you was?" Antoine asked in amazement, "We have already begun to think you decided to go back to Sol."

Before answering, Blaze looked back in the direction from which she came from. With sad smile, she turned back to the duo then headed for the door.

"I just decided to go and get some air!" She said, then opened the door and went inside. Antoine and Bunnie looked at each other questioningly as they her sad smile saw perfectly. But they just shrugged and went inside the room to take a goodnight sleep. Bunnie entered first, yawning tiredly and wiping her eyes. Then Antoine went inside the room and closed the door.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles and Silver.**

* * *

In the room where Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and Silver drank booze, a real rock 'n' roll reigned. Sonic and Rouge played video games (It was a racing game) on the TV, which Knuckles brought six months ago. From a TV was heard punk rock. Well… the atmosphere. LOL.

"I'll do you right now!" furiously with concentrated face, Sonic muttered, as he obviously lost to Rouge. The bat slyly grinning at his grumbling and calmly ruled gamepad.

"Dream on, dream on, sugar!" She said playfully, "While I'm here, you will always be a second!"

Silver and Knuckles sat on the next bed, leading some conversation. Drunk conversation, judging by their twisted and sleepy faces. They spoke loudly enough as the sound from the TV drowned out their voices.

"And I'm telling you ..." Knuckles muttering "... they are not worth to grieve so much!"

Silver widened eyes at his words, then arched an eyebrows, smirked and sat closer, holding a bottle.

"Knuxie!" he spoke drunk "If you have seen those girls, you would not say so! They are there all the beauties, as if special selection!" he opened his arms to the sides to the effect "Choose the one you want ..." pause "... and will not be disappointed!"

Knuckles laughed at his remark, then shook his head, picked up the bottle and took a sip from it. As he removed the bottle from his lips, he looked back at the Silver and grinned.

"Listen, pal!" He spoke jokingly "I understand your desire for beautiful ladies, but you blush even when they ask for your autograph!"

These words were enough to Silver furiously looked at Knuckles. He finished his swipes, then put the bottle on the floor and folded his arms, continuing pouting.

"So what?" hedgehog asked, then grinned smugly and spoke gain with playful voice, "They think I'm cute!" he waved his eyebrows, causing dissaproval look from Knuckles. Sonic laughed as he perfectly heard his words and voice, then pressed "pause" on his gamepad and turned to Silver.

"I also think you're cute, Da Silva!" Sonic said playfully "Let's dating!"

Knuckles and Rouge laughed loudly at remark of blue hedgehog, while Silver just disapprovingly grinned and shook his head.

"Screw you, Sonic!" he said jokingly, then got up to his feet and headed for the door, "I need to do one important thing!" He stopped and looked at the others over right shoulder "Don't drink it without me!"

Rouge winked at him "Do not worry, sugar! I'll be watching for everything was okay!" She said jokingly.

Silver shook his head, then left the room and closed the door. Rouge and Sonic exchanged glances, nodded to each other, then continued to play again. Suddenly, Sonic glared, looking at the screen.

"I can!" He growled moving his gamepad from side to side "I'll do it!"

It was enough for Rouge grinned again, making the same moves, hedgehog making.

"Dream on, hedgie!" She said, "On my watch you can't do anything!"

 _ **Somewhere on the base**_

In the toilet, for past ten minutes, Silver stood over the toilet bowl, releasing sewage, moaning loudly and contentedly.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he moaned "Oh, it feels gooooooooooooooood!"

He stood there, staring at the ceiling with drug smile on his face for a few moments, then, as the important things was done, he zipped jeans and walked over to the sink. As he came up, he turned on the water, then began to wash his hands thoroughly. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, then arched his eyebrows and turned his face to the right side. Then to the left. Nodding in satisfaction, he smirked, then he looked at his hands and shut the water. He began to shaking water off his hands, heading for the exit.

Once the Silver came out of the toilet, he slipped on the floor like a skateboarder and froze in the appropriate position for a few moments. Laughing at himself, he took a normal position, and then looked around the hallways, wiping his hands on his jeans. After finishing an important buissnes, Silva, whistling something under his breath, went back to the room.

 ***The loud sound of the falling metal object***

Silver stopped abruptly, then looked back over right shoulder with eyes wide. He completly turned around in direction from which the noise came. Quiet. Suspiciously quiet. Dissaprovingly frowning, silver colored hedgehog went in the way he heard the noise to find out who is this idiot not sleeping at night.

 ***The loud sound of the falling metal object***

Silver froze as the second sound was heard. He frowned again, and then began to move in stealth mode. You never know who could it be. He reached the intersection, then leaned against the wall and put his left hand to his chest. Continuing to scowl. His hands began to glow bright blue. A moment later, his left hand appeared the energy blade.

"Hey, you!" He shouted, thinking it was one of the fighters "Do you know what time it is? Everybody is sleeping allready! The same I suggest to you!"

No one answered. Conversely there was silence. Absolute silence.

It was enough to Silver glared. After all, if it was fighters, they would have answered. And now? Who could it be? Is it ... Eggman? He abruptly jumped out of the corridor and trew his blade in the direction of the noise source. But blade simply flew into nowhere. There's nobody here. Empty. Completely empty. Silver raised an eyebrow, then he looked back to another corridor. Again, no one. Completely an empty corridor. Frowning, he crossed his arms, then he looked back in the direction where he is, as he seemed, heard the noise. With disappointed sigh, he headed toward Sally's office, to inform her about what he heard, and to raise the alarm.

Suddenly, he was faced with tall figure, even taller then him, dressed in a long, black coat, pants, boots and a wide hat that covered his face. On top of that, his mouth was tied with red kerchief. He dramatically widened his eyes, then jumped back and stood in fighting position, while the stranger simply froze in place. Without wasting time in vain, Silver glared, then abruptly pulled his left arm. The patterns on the palm of his hand shone brightly blue.

"Stay, where you are!" hedgehog growled at stranger, who in panic began to scanning the corridors, trying to find the way out. Unable to find a better solution stranger looked back at Silver, then also got into a fighting stance. On this the hedgehog glared even more, then shook his head disapprovingly.

"It's no use, my 'friend'!" hedgehog said with a cold tone in his voice, "Maybe you don't know, but I guarantee you that fight won't save you!"

It was useless. The stranger with all his force rushed towards Silver, hoping to run around him. Silver reacted instantly. He shoot energy beam to a stranger. Beam hit the floor, next to stranger, causing him to jump to the right side, then leaning his right hand on the wall, squatting. He rushed to Silva's side again, trying to run around from left. But the master of psychokinesis, sharply jumped in front of him, blocking his way. They both froze at place, still staring at each other, waiting who make a move first. And they wasn't waited for long. The stranger tried to punch Silver with a sharp hit. But Silver expertly blocked it, then grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing a painful growl from stranger. The hedgehog hit his stomach with left knee twice, then grabbed him by the collar, threw him slightly in the air and with strong foot kick sent him 'flying'. Stranger flew about twenty meters, then fell on the floor and rolled over it more five meters.

He was lying on the ground, growling in pain and grabbing large portions of air. It wasn't his fight.

Smug grin appeared on Silver's face, as he realized he won the fight. He stretched up to full height, then with slow and cool walking approached to his 'victim'. Continuing grinning. Stranger struggled to his feet, then froze, leaning against the wall with his right hand and holding his stomach by left. He painfully growled, then looked back at hedgehog. Silver, continuing to walk, stretched out his left hand, then grabbed the stranger with his psychokinetic grip, lifting him into the air. He levitated him closer, then stopped him in five meters away from and crossed his arms. He shook his head disapprovingly, giving to stranger a dirty look.

"What did I tell you?" hedgehog asked disapprovingly, "It's no use!" he smirks again "And now, call me your name before I'll take you to Princess Sally Acorn for she and the rest of us knew, who we're dealing with!"

Stranger just kept staring at silver-white hedgehog, without uttering a word. However, after a moment, he sighed sadly and lowered his head. Enough to Silver shook his head, then half-eyed in little irritation. For some reason, he felt sorry for this guy. He walked right up to him before he spoke...

"Listen, dude!" he said calmly, "Sorry for beating the shit out of you, but you are now on a secret object. Plus, you tried to escape and attacked me, and such things are not forgiven. Let's go to Princess Sally, you tell her about who you are and where you came from, then we'll let you go and you go home."

The stranger said nothing to him in response, still looking down, not looking up. He seemed not to hear about what Silver said, and fully occupied in his thoughts, meditating like a Buddhist monk. This began to annoy the drunk hedgehog. He frowned in disapproval, then shook his head and sighed in exasperation.

"So, you will be silent?!" he asked irritably, "Or make your life easier and tell me what the hell are you doing here? I repeat once again that you are now on a secret object and any foreign ..."

"There is no need to threaten me, Silver." stranger suddenly spoke with low and deep male voice, causing a surprised look from Silver, "I know the rules!" That voice was low and incredibly confident, but at the same time incredibly frightened and sad. Maybe Silver heard him for the first time, but he seemed very familiar to him. Blinking twice, the hedgehog nodded nervously.

"Okay." he said nervously, "At least I know you can talk." He frowned again and crossed his arms, then continued speak with even more irritated tone "I repeat my question! Who ..." pause "... are ..." more pause "... you?"

"My name is Davis!" The stranger said, without looking up, "I have come to do some things. Upon request of Princess Sally Acorn."

At these words irritably Silver rolled his eyes, then looked to his left. He shook his head in disapproval, then with corner of his eye glanced on stranger.

"If that's true ..." he said with soft tone in his voice, then turned face back to him, "... then why you attacked me?", He shook his head disapprovingly, "I need to know! If this is true, then Princess Sally will confirm your words!", He went up to him even more closer, so that between them only a few inches of clearance have left, "Now we'll go to her and ask her!", he frowned, "Davis!"

Stranger just shook his head from side to side, "I'm afraid you're wasting your time!", He said, "I saw how she was heading to the exit from base, twenty minutes ago. Perhaps, she is now in the town."

Silver's frown deepened. This guy started particularly annoy him, "I don't care!", he growled in irritation, "If she's not here, then I'll take you to Sonic. We'll look after you until Princess Sally's return. She will not leave without attention the fact that some stranger invaded the top-secret object. So you're coming with me!"

"I'm sorry, Da Silva!" with a sad voice, the stranger spoke, causing questioning look from silver mobian. Da Silva? But only friends call him so. And no one else. But surprises didn't end on it. The next thing he saw, is stranger raised his head and looked at him... demonstrating his sky-blue eyes.

"I don't think guys will be happy to see me!" the stranger said in a sad voice, slightly frowning.

It was enough to shocked emotion appeared Silver's face. His eyes opened so wide that seemed have taken the whole area of his face. And mouth opened so wide that the car could enter there. He walked a few steps back, being in a state of shock, while continuing to look into the eyes of a stranger, absolutely not believing in what he sees in front of him. Stranger continued to stare at him as if mentally controlling Silver's action and giving him mental commands. Once the hedgehog stopped, his hands ceased to shine and his psychokynetic grip vanished too. The alien landed on his feet, still staring into the eyes of silvery white hedgehog, then sighed sadly and slowly approached him. He passed Silver on the lest, who just continued to look forward with a poker face.

The hedhehog froze in complete shock. He couldn't move, couldn't use his powers. He couldn't do anything at this moment. Even thinking. But he clearly heard the steps of stranger becoming fainter and fainter, until completly died down, and silence fell in the corridor again. Blinking few times, Silver questioningly arched an eyebrow, then looked in the direction where the stranger was gone. Only to see empty corridor, where wasn't even a single soul. He blinked twice, then looked down and grabbed his head with left hand. On his face appeared a painful sight, as he walked toward his room, still in shock.

"The most crazy day of my life!" he muttered to himself with a frightened tone in his voice, walking to his room. At this very moment he knew that he needed a good rest.


	6. IV - Match Of the Century

**Chapter number four.**

 **It is loaded directly, because most of this chapter is already prepared, and lay on my profile as a story "Match of the Century". So nothing has changed, except for the ending, in which the adaptation, I decided not to because, so the atmosphere is a little different.**

* * *

 **Match Of the Century**

* * *

 **Knothole,** **April 21,** **year 3455,** **0:37**

Shadow mindlessly wandering the night streets of Knothole, thinking about words Blaze told him an hour ago. With thinking face, he was looking into nowhere. Maybe, she was right. Maybe it is not a choice to ending with everything that easy. Maybe it will be a good idea to wait for time when his zero hour will come. If it only will. With deep sigh, he just continuing to walk through the streets of half destroyed town. He was attentively watching the road, not really knowing what he supposed to do right now.

City streets were empty, there has not been seen a single soul. Everybody has long been hid in their homes. Well… almost. Turning his head to right direction, Shadow noticed company of several persons, loudly talking to each other and walking towards a small brick building. Above the door of the main entrance hung a neon sign that says "BAR". How creative… Ha, ha. Arching his eyebrows and shook his head, dark hedgehog just walks in there.

 **Background music: Some kind** **Blues. LOL**

Two minutes later, Shadow opened heavy steel door, without any big problems, and went inside a small bar. The only one in town at the moment. He was looks like a typical bar, where people usually resting. There was several pool tables, bar counter, tables for customers. Most typical bar he could imagine. Bar was filled half. It was strange, considering situation. On the other hand, the situation in the Mobius was at times quieter than before. Sarcastically grinning and crossing his hands in the chest, Shadow just stood in one place, while continuing to observe what is happening in the bar. Bouncer - huge purple cat in a black T-shirt, blue jeans and black ankle boots - said the newcomer, and approached him. Shadow, of course it was higher, but not muscular. However, this did not make him weaker. As soon as the bouncer came up to him, Shadow portrayed questioning look, arching an eyebrow.

"Alright, buddy…" bouncer started "… pulls out all that is in your pocket! Weapon, drugs…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shadow asked sarcastically "What drugs?" he pulled out his gun from the holster under his jacket, then pulled out a pistol holder, put it in pocket of his jeans and handed weapon to bouncer. Bouncer took the large gun in his hands, and then began carefully viewed with deadly serious face. Shaking his head, he again looked at Shadow "This type of weapon is not popular with civilians!" he said, "Are you from G.U.N.?"

Shadow nodded grimly. The cat sighed and returned weapon to him "And documents?" he asked as Shadow hid his gun back in the holster. Without any words, dark hedgehog pulled out large and wide rectangular wallet, then opened it and showed his badge and identification card. Bouncer frowned, then nodded solemnly to hedgehog and stepped aside, after crossing his arms near the chest. Shadow just nodded on response, and then walked towards bar counter. As soon as he came close, the barmaid - white mink with brown hair and eyes, dressed in white T-shirt, and blue skirt – smiled at him before asking: "Can I help you sir?"

Shadow just nodded to her before response "Half-liter glass of cola, please!"

Barmaid gave him questioning look, incredibly surprised by the fact he did not asked any alcohol. But just shrugged before taking the glass and start to fill it with a drink. As soon as she finished, she put the glass in front of a hedgehog.

"It's seven rings, sir!" she said with a smile. Shadow nodded to her, then pulled out his wallet, opened it, pulled out of there ten golden rings and handed it on the counter. Then he just takes his glass and walked away from the counter leading towards the pool tables. Without saying even a word. Barmaid accompanied him with puzzled look on her face, then looked at the gold rings lying on the stand. Shrugging once again, she just took the rings, needed seven hid in the cash register, three extra in the pocket of her skirt.

Shadow stopped near the pool table and began to watch the game between two hedgehogs. Pre taking a sip from his glass. Rolling the six in a billiard pocket, yellow hedgehog maliciously grinned, then began to aim at eight.

"Eight on the central bottom pocket" he announced before making a hit. The cue ball gently rolled to cover the table, then touched the decisive ball. Eight rolled right on target. Yellow hedgehog smirked and looked at his opponent – violet hedgehog – who was giving him envious look "Eight – Three!" yellow one announced as he put his cue on his shoulder. Violet one just snorted and put his cue on the table. Then he started to walk away. Yellow one just chuckled over the reaction of his friend, then put down his cue on the table and followed his friend.

Shadow simply watched the two walked away, then shook his head and walked towards one of the costumer tables. He sat down on the couch, putting his glass on the table. Frowning his eyebrows, dark hedgehog leaned his hands at the table, crossing fingers both of his hands and began to chase the thoughts in his head one after another. Shaking his head once again, Shadow looked out the window.

" _ **Interesting!"**_ he thought _**"Are those idiots knowing something about Eggman's plans?"**_

"What are you doing in here?" female voice can be heard from his left, instantly who brought him out of his trance. With a sigh of annoyance, Shadow arched his brows and turned towards the source. Obviously, he recognized owner of the voice.

Sally just stood beside his table, dressed in black jumpsuit, blue vest and high boots, and with black peaked cap on her head, giving him questioning look. With one more sigh Shadow takes his glass with left hand "I decided to unwind!" he said before make a big gulp. Sally shook her head, then sat down on couch opposite of hedgehog. Shadow placed his glass back on the table, then fixed his eyes on princess of Mobotropolis, who was disapprovingly frowned at him.

"Shadow!" she started "I understand perfectly that we have free entrance!" she crossed her arms around her chest, and arched her eyebrows "But don't you think, that in case of emergency it would be useful to be you know where?"

Shadow just gave her disapproving grin before answer "The same I can say to you!" he said. Sally just eyes wide at his remark "Excuse me?" she asked, obviously surprised. Shadow sighed and shook his head "I don't think that you came here for me!" he crossed his arms "And to be honest, of us two it's you cannot get out of the bunker!" he glared "After all, I am not disclose!"

Sally just lowered her head in shame and closed her eyes "Yes!" she said "You right! Sorry!" after a moment she opened her eyes, then pulled out of her vest pack of cigarettes and lighter. She pulled out one cigarette, then put it in her mouth. Shadow's eyes started to move at his forehead when he saw this scene. However, after a moment he just looked at her with disapproval smile and started to shake his head.

Sally lit a cigarette, then handed pack and lighter at the table beside her. She took a puff, then exhaled smoke and started to viewing bar with half closed eyes. Obviously, she was tired and nerved. With deep sigh, she turned back to Shadow, who was still giving her disapproval look. She just arched her eyebrows in response "What?" she asked "Surprised?" she took one more puff and exhaled smoke in direction of ceiling.

Shadow sighed one more time before he started to talk "Since when?" he asked with mocking tone. Sally takes out her cap and put on couch beside her. She moved ashtray closer to her, then shook ash from cigarette "Since Tails retired from squad!" she answered in sad tone and mournful muzzle "Rotor cannot withstand all the strains that he could!" she looked at Shadow "And that news you bring tonight does not come out of my head!" she lowered her head and closed her eyes "If it goes on like it is, then I give up the throne and voluntarily lie down in a madhouse!"

Shadow simply chuckled at her remark. It was enough for Sally opened her eyes, pick up her head and shoot at him death glare. But when dark hedgehog stopped his important stuff, he just gave her smirk "In this world there are many ways to relieve stress, Princess!" he said calmly. Princess of Mobotropolis arched her eyebrows. With sigh, Shadow continued "Apart from cigarettes and alcohol!"

Sally started to feel little better. She smirked in response, extinguished cigarette in ashtray, then crossed her arms and looked at him with the same expression on her face "For example?" she asked.

Shadow just turned his look at pool tables. Sally's eyes wide when he did this and she turned her look at the same direction he was watching. She blinked several times, then smiled with badass smile and turned to Shadow "On what we will play?" she asked with badass tone. Ultimate lifeform looked at her and his expression compared with hers.

"If I win…" he started "… you pay for the expense!"

Sally gave him questioning look "Expense for what?"

Shadow raised his arm. After moment waiter ran to the table, holding a notebook "Sir?" hedgehog turned to him "Two cheeseburgers, one stake and spaghetti!" he said with solemn tone in his voice, then turned to Sally "And a wineglass for lady!"

Waiter nodded in response, then turned to princess of Mobotropolis. He gasps as he recognized daughter of his king and started to shaking nervously "Your highness I…"

Salle stopped him, stretching her arms "Ssshhhhhh…" she whispered "Please, don't acting yourself like that! Be quiet!" waiter nodded nervously, then closed his eyes and made deep sigh. Sally made relaxed sigh, then looked at waiter "I don't want to attract too much attention!"

Waiter nodded to her, then walked away. Sally shook her head, then smiled and looked at Shadow "How did you know that I love wine?" she asked teasingly.

"I have my sources!" he said before winking at her, get up from his sit and walk toward pool table. Sally simply continued watching he walk away, then turned to him, crossed her legs and leaned her head at right hand. Continuing her beautiful smile. Shadow placed the balls inside triangle, then moved it in the place. He carefully removed triangle from pool pyramid, put it in hiding spot under the table, then he takes both cues and looked at his opponent with badass smile.

 **Background music: Dire Straits – Heavy Fuel**

"You start!" he said with his usual tone. Sally giggled at his remark, then set up from her sit and walked towards her partner. As she came close, Shadow gave her cue, they exchanged badass smiles on their faces, Sally grabs the cue ball and went towards different direction with top models gait. She pathosly moved the cue ball on the surface of table, then stopped him on the line of impact. Taking the chalk, she carefully rubbed her cue, then put chalk on a side, leaned down, stretched out her right hand, put the cue between the fingers and began waving. After a moment with good hit, she sent the cue ball towards pyramid. It hit the pyramid, sending the balls in different directions around all surface of the table. Three of them (Two, five and six) immediately rolled back into billiard pockets. She smiled to herself, then looked at her opponent. Who was staring at the balls with arching eyebrows, trying to believe in what he just saw. The balls. At once. With a first hit. Wow.

Shadow shook his head, then look at his opponent with smirk "Impressive!" he said as if nothing had happened. Sally just winked at him, then walked towards him "Okay…" she stopped as she came close "…I'll give you a little head start!"

She turned to table and leaned to make a hit "Nine in the upper center pocket!" she announced.

"Ah-ah…" Shadows voice can be heard. Sally arched her eyebrows, then looked up at her opponent, who just continued gave her smirk "I hate when people amenable to me!" he said with badass tone "Play by solid!"

Sally raised up, blinked one time. She then smiled, flapped with her eyes and looked back at table. Noticing "four" beside upper right pocket, she nodded to herself and takes position to make a hit.

"Number four at upper right pocket!" she announced and made her hit. The cue ball hits green ball, sending him towards the goal, then ricocheted towards upper ledge. Hitting the ledge, it ricocheted one more time, then spinning towards the lower ledge and stopped in front of ball having number one. Sally smirked as it happened, then walked towards the cue ball. As she reached the goal, she started to aim "Number one in lower right pocket!"

Hit. The cue ball sent "one" right in the pocket, then ricocheted from it and moved towards the upper ledge. After several moments he stopped. Sally smirked again, then looked at Shadow "Five - nil Shadow!" she teased "Prepare your wallet!"

Dark hedgehog, however, was calm. He just shook his head with smile on his face "Hold your horses Sally!" he said "It's not over yet!" Sally arched her eyebrows, then leaned at table by her left hand "Do you really think that you still have chances?" she asked surprisingly. Shadow just nodded in response. What makes Sally shook her head with disapproval smile. She walked towards the cue ball, then leaned down and started aim at number three "Number three in upper left pocket!"

Shadow leaned at his cue, then started to look at Sally's attractive body. Perfect figure, long and shapely legs, huge resilient breasts well… you got it. And more important that she did not even tried to hide her precious. Her jumpsuit only singled out it even more. Blue vest she was wearing over it did not hid anything. With impish smile, Shadow shook his head and looked back at the table. At this moment, Sally made a hit. The cue ball rushed towards the "three", and sent it towards the goal. Sally leaned up, and walked towards the opposite side of the table. Just as she reached the goal, she looked at Shadow "You know!" she started "On Earth, people consider 'seven' happy number!" she leaned at her cue "What can you say about it?"

"I say…" Shadow started "If you continue to talk…" he looked back at his table, which was served already "… my food will cool down and your wine out of steam!" he looked back at his opponent "Let finish it!"

Sally shook her head, then leaned down at table and aimed at 'seven'.

"Seven into upper central pocket" she announced.

 **HIT**

With incredible speed, the cue ball sent 'seven' inside pocket, then started to ricochet from ledges. Making several moves ball stopped beside left ledge between upper and lower pockets. Sally smiled once again and looked back at her opponent "Seven – nil!" she announced. Shadow just sighed in response. Chipmunk went beside the cue ball, stopped, leaned down and started to aim.

"Eight into lower right pocket!"

 **HIT**

The cue ball rushed towards 'eight' sent it inside goal, then slowly started to traveling around pool table. Sally smirked, then bent arm at the elbow and squeezed palm into a fist "Yes!" she whispered celebrating her victory. She put her cue at her right shoulder, looked back at Shadow and walked back to him.

"Looks like, you paying for everything!" she came close and stopped "My dear Shadow!"

Shadow, however just continue smiling, then looked back at the table, without changing his expression. Sally looked at him with questioning look on her face, then glanced at direction he was looking. She raised her eyebrows and gasps as she saw that the cue ball continuing his slow travel… towards the lower right pocket. Chipmunk gave to the cue ball pleading look and clasped both hands together.

"No, no, no, no, no…" she pleaded "Please! Don't!" the cue ball rolled inside pocket. What makes Sally drop her hands and half-eyed. She turned back to Shadow, who was looking at her with devilish grin on his face "Looks like I won!" he announced with evil tone. Sally arched her eyebrows and leaned at table with her left hand "You just got lucky Shadow!" she said with hint of annoyance in her voice "You didn't even managed to make a single hit!"

Shadow put his cue over his left shoulder, then walked towards the left ledge. Sally just continuing to watching his actions with surprising look on her face. Dark hedgehog pulled out the cue ball, put it on the table, then takes chalk, carefully rubbed his cue. After a several moments he puts chalk on a ledge, grabs the cue ball, moved closer to upper pocket and started to aim. Several waving later, without announcing the pocket, Shadow made good hit, what made the cue ball rushing towards the striped balls. They started to ricochet from each other and traveling around the table, rolling in different pocket one after another. Fourteen seconds later all striped balls rolled in pockets. The cue ball stopped dead right in the center of pool table. Shadow nodded in satisfaction, then put cue over his left shoulder and looked back at Sally, who just staring at him with shocking expression on her face. He made a gun with his right hand, raised it to his lips and 'blew smoke' from it.

Princess of Mobotropolis blinked several times, trying to believe in what she just seen. Then she just shook her head furiously, put cue back on the table, crossed her arms and glanced into nowhere. Shadow also putted his cue on table, then walked close to her "Changing rules!" he said, what makes Sally looked back at him and raise her eyebrows "Next time you are treated to!" he walked back to his table. Sally stood there, trying to understand the fact she just lost. After several moments, she just smiled and looked back at her partner, who was just sitting there, enjoying his food. With sigh, she just walked back to her seat.

 **Background music: some kind of jazz**

Shadow was eating his food… as a real gentleman. He carefully cut off pieces from stake, and then putted it in his mouth, enjoying amazing food. Sally sat back on her place, continuing smiling "You know…" she started "… I will pay for it!" Shadow looked at her, continuing chew his meal. Sally winked at him, then took her wineglass "I failed, I will pay!" she said softly. Hedgehog was staring at her at first with questioning look. But after moment he shrugged and continued his meal. Sally shook her head and takes gulp of wine. Suddenly she raised her eyebrows, then looked at wineglass "Hey! It's my favorite!" she announced, incredibly surprised by this fact. She turned to Shadow "How did you…"

"It's not me!" he interrupted her "It's a waiter!" Sally arched her brows, then looked towards direction of bar counter. Waiter, who served the duo, looked at princess of Mobotropolis with happy smile, then made a solemn bow. Sally blinked twice and turned back to hedgehog "And how the hell did he know?" she asked still surprised. Shadow finished his stake and spaghetti and looked up at his partner "I don't think he knows it! Maybe it because it is the only wine they're selling!" he said sarcastically. Sally blinked once, then shrugged and continue enjoying her wine.

After a several moments she leaned her head at her left hand and smiled "Listen…" she turned to Shadow "It turns out that you are asking me on a date?" Shadow finished his burger, then looked at her with absolutely neutral expression on his face "If two friends just go together in a cafe, this does not mean that they go on a date!" he said with neutral tone, then started to eating his second burger. Sally shook her head once again, then raised her arm to call a waiter. After a several moments he ran to her with a happy smile "Lady?" he announced. Sally looked at him "Check please!" she said with solemn tone. Waiter raised his eyebrows as she said it "Going already?" he asked "That quickly?"

Sally smiled at him "Sorry dear!" she said softly "But I gotta go back to work!" waiter sighed in response, then smiled again and look back at her "One moment!" he ran back towards the bar counter. Sally with one big gulp finished her wine and looked back at Shadow, who just staring at her with questioning look on his face. Suddenly she frowned "Finish your meal faster, honey!" she said sternly "Let's walk! I have a couple of question for you!" Shadow blinked several times, then nodded and put cutlery down on the table with serious look on his face. Suddenly he grabs his burger with his hands and started to destroy it just as if he came from hungry region.

Sally raised her eyebrows as he started doing this, then leaned back with disgusting look on her face "Eww…" she muttered obviously not liking this view. Eleven seconds later Shadow finished burger, then takes a napkins and started to brush up his mouth and hands. It took several moment. After time hedgehog put napkins down on the table beside plate. With confident nod, he looked back at Sally, who was leaned back at her seat with the same expression on her face. He just shook his head and crossed his arms with stern look on his face "You asked me to finish my meal faster! What's your problem?" he said with hint of annoyance in his voice. Sally raised her eyebrows when he said it, then frowns and crossed her arms "Shadow!" she started "When I asked you to eating faster, I didn't mean to eat like a swine!"

Shadow sighed and shook his head once again "Sorry about that!" he said neutrally "But next time clarifies me what you want exactly!" he frowns "I'll be waiting for you outside!" he stood up and went towards exit. Sally watching him walking away with arching eyebrows, then smirked and shook her head "Oh, Shadow!" she said with a little giggle, then hides her lighter and cigarettes in pockets of her vest. At this moment waiter walked beside the table and put check down on it. Sally looked at him with soft smile on her face "Thank you!" he said solemnly. Waiter nodded to her, then walked away. Sally pulled out her purse, then takes the check and… raised her eyebrows at the fact how much it was coast. With sigh she put check back on the table, and began to dial the required amount.

 _ **Outside, ten minutes later.**_

Deep night. Sounds of animals that came out of the woods, where town was built. Absolute silence in the street, where only occasional car passing along the roads. Well, you understand. Town was asleep. Or not? Oh, yes, sleep. However, on the meadow, near border of town, close to the highway, where earlier in the day Shadow drove on his motorcycle, were seen two figures. Shadow himself. His motorcycle. And, of course, dissatisfied, resentful and sulky Sally, who lost the match. Her arms were crossed, and her eyebrows furrowed. She was very stooped, walking in a circle, a slow but very unhappy gait. With all her look and behaviour, girl made it clear that she is not amused.

It was enough to cause a slight smirk on his face her companion, who was leaning on his bike, watching the actions of the girl. He rolled his eyes up, then shook his head and looked back at Sally. But she just kept seeming to her important stuffs, not paying attention to anything. After what seemed to be an eternity, dark hedgehog disapprovingly frowns, he then stood up and walked to the Princess of Mobotropolis. Causing her to stop, freeze in place, then, continuing to frown, to meet with his eyes.

"Can you stop sulking?!" he asked sternly, "I just offered you a game of pool, you agreed!" He paused before continuing, "And lost!"

Sally snorted at him, still offended. She pointed her finger at him right in nose.

"It was an accident!" She protested with a slight growl, "If this unfortunate cue ball wouldn't rolled into the pocket, then you would have to pay for the expense!"

Shadow frowned even more clearly unhappy that Sally pokes a finger in his face. He gently took her hand. On what Sally gasps and widened eyes. But the dark hedgehog gently and carefully for not to hurting her, removed her hand from his face. It was enough to squirrel relaxed, then sighed with relief and smiled at him disapprovingly. Shadow grinned back, then let go off her hand and crossed his arms in the chest.

"I hate to state the obvious, Princess!" he said jokingly "But the cue ball is rolled into the pocket! And you lost!"

It seemed that he spoke calmly and this tone is won't able to displease anyone. However, for some reason, on the squirrel's face appeared an important emotion of cool business-woman who conducting a job interview.

"It doesn't matter!" she said solemnly, "You, Mr. Kintobor, simply born under a lucky star!"

It was enough to Shadow frowned disapprovingly, then shook his head and went back to the bike. Sally questioningly arched an eyebrow at his behavior. Then half-eyed and facepalmed. She realized she crossed the line and went on absolutely necessary way. She removed hand from her face, and then, with a mournful look went to Shadow.

"Shadow!" she said softly, "I'm sorry, please! I didn't mean to hurt you!" she came close to the hedgehog, who just stared at her in response with unhappy face by leaning on his bike "It was just proverb, no more!"

"I got you!" Shadow put in a few words, "I repeat ..." he grinned, "... I don't like when people is stating the obvious!"

Sally's eyes went wide at his words. He was not offended at all? What? She smiled at him disapprovingly, then gently shoved him on the right shoulder before saying: "Oh you!" and sitting on the bench, beside which the bike stood. She sighed wearily, then lay her head on the benches back and looked up into the night sky.

"Wow!" she moaned, "It's been a while since the last time when I was looking at the stars." sad emotion "And, frankly, haven't come out of the bunker at night time!" She closed her eyes, then lowered her head, "And from wherever I was!"

Shadow, which wasn't really set up to speak, decided to keep the conversation going.

"For myself, I can only say that I wouldn't have stayed at home to spend at least one night!" he said sadly, looking at the squirrel, "I don't even remember when I last slept at home!" He glanced toward the dimly lit highway "And if earlier it was the adventures at bars and nightclubs, now it's the job!" He wearily shook his head, still staring at the highway "Thousands and thousands of job!" he looked back at Sally, before speaking with her, bending right leg at the knee "Allright, I know you too well. You asked me to bring you here not because you have a wish to talk about the stars and skies! What did you wanted to tell me?"

Before starting conservation, Princess of Mobotropolis took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She glanced at Shadow and crossed legs.

"Shadow, I want to ask you do not tell anyone about what I'm going to say!" she spoke sadly, "Please don't tell anyone! No Blaze, no Rouge or even Sonic! No one!"

The dark hedgehog severely frowned as she asked him about it. He didn't liked something in her intonation. Obvioisly she's hiding something from the rest. And he should know what it is exactly. He just nodded, letting her know that she can rely on him. Sally nodded back, before continuing the conversation.

"The fact that this robot found me was completely my fault!" she sighed sadly, closed her eyes and bowed her head, "Well, mostly my father!" she opened her eyes and looked down, "He sent a motorcade after me to make sure I get to base uneventful! Such actions are peculiar to him, when it comes to me and Elias! I am terribly angry at myself for not telling you about it at the meeting, but I cannot to expose my father! Not only because he's my father, but because he is the king and this could undermine the trust of Mobotropolis' people to our family!" she looked back at Shadow, who just kept listen to her without saying a word "I will give the order to move in another place! Half of cities and towns in Mobotropolis is empty! We can move anywhere!"

As soon as Sally finished, Shadow climbed off the bike, and then sat down beside her on the bench. Continuing to look into her eyes.

"This is a very bad idea, Sally!" he said quietly, "At least, in the case of Mobotropolis! Think better! Where in the first place Eggman will be looking for us? In those towns and cities he will be looking for us in first!" He raised an eyebrow, "Because for him this is the most obvious places for searching! The empty and abandoned towns!" He looked at the highway "Consider me an idiot, but he won't be looking for 'squad of rebels' in populated cities and towns, because it makes no sense!" he looked at Sally, who just stared back at him with sad face, "Especially when it comes to such town as Knothole! Built in the forest had grown over the years from a small village to a large town! With its own infrastructure, economy and life! This is the place where hides a squad of mercenaries!"

Once the Shadow finished his thought, Sally sternly frowned back.

"Logically, this is the point!" she said sternly.

"Logically yes!" Shadow agreed "But Eggman is no longer able to act according to laws of logic! He's a sick old man with his roof moved down, hiding behind an army of steel soldiers!" He leaned right elbow on the back of the shop, "If you were a conqueror, and you would have a team of enemies hiding somewhere in the woods, what would you do?"

"I guess ..." Sally spoke with intrigued face "... burnt those woods down, untill completely not get rid of them!"

Shadow arched eyebrows and spread his hands, "See?" he asked, then crossed his arms and looked forward "It's very simple. The old man obsessed with revenge, and slowly going mad, simply won't be able to act logically. He has one goal. This goal is us. All his robots is programmed to searching us. And as for the rest? It's likely he would spitting at them down from high tower building. They're not interested to him! He believes that having the most advanced technology on Mobius, he is safe." he shrugged "That plan, which he is developing, it's a searching plan. He wants to steal us all." he looked at Sally with tired look "And to robotize!"

Sally was staring at him with sour face as soon as he said it. She then frowned in disapproval.

"And fulminant battle, as far as I understand, is in the case if we will resist!" she stated wearily.

"Exactly!" Shadow has confirmed her words "Placing units on the territory of maritime boundary from our side, he secures the best searching area. And then, just in case we will give the fight, and we will, he would be prepared for it! And, as I mentioned, we all f..cked up if we don't come up with something during these two months!"

Sally frowned as he finished, then shook her head and looked at the highway.

"I don't care of it." she spoke sternly, "If we have at least some opportunity to preserve the local, even if we have to expose ourself, we will use it!"

However, the dark hedgehog, not really attach importance to the fact that she didn't follow his advice. He just shook his head before he also looked back on the highway.

"Allright! Do as you see fit!" he said calmly and neutrally "But don't do it tomorrow! Wait untill Eggmanland mission will be complete, and Espio's return!" suddenly something clicked in his mind as he remembered something and glanced at Sally with arching eyebrows "By the way. Is Rotor already scans the memory of a robot that found you?"

Sally shook her head before answering "Shadow! The time is half past one!" she said wearily, "Of course, he doesn't doing it now. But he certainly dragged it to the base." She raised an eyebrow, "Why do you asking?"

"Because we're still alive and nothing happened!" Shadow replied sternly frowning and "Time, as you said, half past one and Knothole is quiet, calm, and absolutely nothing is happening!"

Sally's eyes widened as soon as realized what he meant. She realized that she was very hurry with chancelling the disguise. She looked with a blank face into nowhere and began to blinking by rebooting her mind. After all, it was a true. The robot was destroyed a few hours ago, but they are still okay. Alive and well, and so on. So, this robot was sent by... Sally rebooted her brain, stops blinking. She then frowned, snorted, crossed her arms and legs, before saying.

"F..ck!" she growled with displeasure, and then looked at Shadow "You're telling me that this robot was NOT sent by Eggman?"

"Obviously!" Shadow said quietly, looking at her, "We were too stessed and panicked to react more calmly!"

"And is he even tried to find us?" Sally asked in disbelief, "It's all too good to be true!"

"Of course he tried." Shadow replied "But, apparently, he's looking for us not where he needs it!"

Sally blinked several times in his speech. She then suddenly smiled and looked relieved on the highway.

"Blaze was right!" she said with relief, "Things do getting better!" She giggled, "Tomorrow, at morning meeting, I'll give your words to the rest." Suddenly, she looked at Shadow, "Why didn't you say it to me in my office? This is changing everything!"

Shadow just gave her a dirty look, as if trying to say 'Don't make me say it!'. On what Sally grinned and looked ahead.

"Okay, I got it!" she said jokingly, "You don't like when people is stating the obvious!" She shook her head, "Aaaaah, if only Tails heard that, he would ..." a sad emotion, "He would just laugh at us all." she sighed sadly, once she recalled her fox-friend and closed her eyes. Obviously she, just like the most of the squad missed him. But he didn't replied about himself and didn't gave any signs.

Shadow also sighed sadly, once he recalled that moment happened eight month ago. When he saw what he saw. He shook his head then glanced at the squirrel before speaking.

"Sally!" he called, causing her to open her eyes and looking at him "I had long wanted to say, that I'm very sorry about what happened! I'm not making excuses, and I don't want you to forgive me, but ..." he stood up and walked over to the bike. As he sat down on it, he took the handlebars, then picked up bike from sidesteps and looked back at Sally "I am completely admit my guilt. Because of me, we've lost a valuable fighter. I know it's useless, but still, I'm sorry!" not waiting for an answer, the hedgehog pulled the keys out from the jacket's pocket, then put the key in the ignition starter, "I need to do one more thing before I get back to the base!" he looked at Sally "Good night!"

Without wasting time in vain, he started his bike, causing a loud roar of a powerful engine. Twistig the momentum to the maximum, Shadow spun his motorcycle on 180°, then rushed in a town on a country road.

Sally accompanied him with sad look on her face, keeping an eye on him until he disappeared into the darkness. She continued to look in that direction, even when he disappeared from the area her sight. Maybe she was shocked with the fact, that he is apologized, or maybe it was simply a stupor, she couldn't know exactly. But one thing she knew for sure. She needs a good sleep. With a sad sigh, Princess of Mobotropolis rose from the bench, then pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. As soon as she put a cigarette in her mouth, she immediately lit it up, and then hide a pack with lighter back into vest pocket. Taking a puff and exhaling the smoke, she slowly went back to the FF base.

* * *

 _ **Bus station, half an hour later.**_

* * *

Near one of the platforms on the bus station, illuminated by street lights, you could see a huge bike, red and black in color, driven by a severe G.U.N. agent, also black and red in color. Shadow attentively satred toward the main building, holding handlebars of his motorcycle with both hands. He didn't even blinked by looking in that direction, as if he was waiting for someone. However, it seems that this someone is late, and a lot. Time is two am, and this someone is not appeared still.

"Hey, psst!" A voice suddenly called him. Arching his eyebrows, Shadow looked over his shoulder. And shook his head once he noticed as Espio stands near one of the lampposts by looking at Shadow with a stern gaze. A moment later, he went to him. On this Shadow climbed off his bike, putting it on the sidestand, then went to meet a chameleon. Once the gap between them dessapeared, they stopped with their arms crossed in the chest and their eyes fixed on each other.

"You're late!" Shadow said sternly and with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Shadow." chameleon said also sternly and frowning "I cannot making two jobs so quickly."

Shadow nodded at him before continuing the conversation "Did you bring what I asked for?" he asked quietly.

With no extra words and phrases, Espio simply pulled out a CD from pocket of his vest and held it to Shadow. The hedgehog took the disc by his right hand by fixing his eyes on it.

"Is information fresh?" he asked.

"Yes, Shadow!" Espio replied "Styx was with them, just three days ago. They're hiding in Mystic Ruins, inside one of the port buildings!"

Nodding to himself, Shadow put the disc into the inner pocket of his jacket, then looked up at his mate, and nodded to him.

"Thank you!" he said sternly, "I really appreciate it!"

Espio grinned at him as a badass before he spoke, "Hey, if anything will help us in this stupid war, using it! Right?"

Shadow just grinned back, "Right!"

"I need to do one more thing before coming back. See you in four days." chameleon spoke again before turning away from the hedgehog and began to walking back into a darkness. Suddenly, he began to accelerate his gate slowly, moving faster and faster until he completely broke into a run. Before reaching the trees, chameleon figure disappeared into the darkness. Literally. Enough to Shadow grinned in disapproval, he then shook his head and turned back to the bike. He went to his transport, sat on it and started the engine. Removing motorcycle's sidestand, Shadow scanned surrounding area, to make sure he's here alone, then looked forward. He twisted to the maximum momentum, then release the brake and rushed to ride around the night town streets.

* * *

 **Credits.**

 **"Heavy Fuel" © by Dire Straits and Mark Knopfler**  
 **Shadow the Hedgehog, Espion the Chameleon and Sally Acorn © by SEGA and ARCHIE**  
 **Toni the Mink © by Toni-the-Mink**  
 **Story and rest of the mobian characters © by me**


	7. V - Behind The Curtains Of Tranquility

**The fifth chapter of "The World of Chaos"**

 **I have long pondered whether I should continue this story or not. I have to continue it. I continue as far as I have enough strength. This story I wrote a long time ago and not going to forget it, or something like that...**

 **And so, last time we ended on how Shadow went to ride. Since then one night have passed. What will happen next? Now you learn. Peace for everyone!**

 **P.S. Warning! This chapter containts M-rated material. If you don't like it, better not to read.**

 **Also, there is Google Translator allert. Dialogues in Spanish were translated by using Google. Those who speak Spanish and knowing it, please forgive me. It was added only for fun.**

* * *

 **Behind The Curtains Of Tranquility**

* * *

 **Knothole, Mobotropolis Kingdom.**

 **3455, Aplil 15, 8:00**

The sun rose over the 'Great forest'. It instantly lit up trees and branches of the mighty forest with its rays, where Knothole was built. The town, however, wasn't asleep allready. In the streets and central park, is already full by walked young mobians, who started their own day. Cars drove on the roads. The day began.

 **Freedom Fighter's base.**

On base of our heroic squad, Amy Rose could be seen in one of the rooms which was empty. She sleeps in her bed, covered by a lush blue blanket. On her face smile was visible, talking she was dreamed about ... guess who. The rest of the beds were empty and cleaned. Nobody was here. Several closets were opened and from one of them a few things stucked. Surely the others was in training for a long time. There is only Amy, who oversleeped everything in the world and was enjoying her dream.

She slept well for a few minutes, then suddenly moaned and groaned sleepily, once wiggled her legs. She rolled onto her back, then stretched to full height. At this point, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She yawned loudly (like a man. LOL) and then slowly rose to a sitting position. Rubbing your eyes, pink hedgehog, looked around her room with a sleepy face, trying to understand what she was awake. She frowned, then shook head and threw a blanket. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Amy yawned (like a man. HAHAHA) again, then shook her head furiously and gave herself a few slaps on cheeks. She widened her eyes, as soon as the start to wake up and stop.

"Wow!" she shouted, then gave three slaps more. Finishing enjoying BDSM, Amy frowned, then jumped out of bed and ran to mirror. In underwear. She glared at herself, then growled (like a man) and began posing as a bodybuilder, showing on face serious emotions. She did it for a few minutes, then stood in a pose of Arnold Schwarzenegger and smiled the same smile. She laughed at herself, then finished her posing. Turnning to her closet, still smiling, she walked there and opened it. She looked around her clothes, then pulled out what she needed and fixed her eyes on it. She smiled, nodded and closed the closet.

 **In Rotor's workshop, a half hour later.**

Dressed in tipical mechanics clothing (free coveralls, gray gloves and high ankle boots) Rotor Mercury, main engineer and mechanic of Freedom Fighters, was sitting and watching at his laptop screen, looking at how boot line slowly moves from left to right. He frowned in irritation, leaning head on right hand and elbow on the table. He drummed on it with fingers of his left hand. He looked to his right, with a corner of his eye. Where the robot Egg 131 was laying. Humanoid robot with a height of 230 cm. It was all dark gray in color, with red lines on the belt part, shoulders and legs. In general, it looks like a huge bodybuilder with a helmet on its head. But it seems this robot couldn't withstand the battle with badass Princess of Mobotropolis. Sighing, Rotor glanced back at the screen and shook his head. He glanced over his shoulder at the other table, which was stood in three meters away from him. Where Shadow was sitting and stared in his laptop, running the mouse on table.

"I hate scanning processes!" Walrus said with displeasure, causing Shadow turn to him, "It can last forever, but you can only watch and wait for something to appear!"

"Do you really need to sit and watch?" Shadow asked puzzled, "You can go and do something else while scanning in pocessing!" He looked back on his laptop "And then, when scanning will ends, you come back here and see the results!"

Rotor sighed sadly and half-eyed as Shadow said that "If it only was that simple, Shadow!" he said, then looked back at his laptop, "As scanning will ends, I will have thirty seconds to copy files on my computer, before they self-destruct!" he glanced back at Shadow "Old trick, fatman is using since 'Station incident'!"

Shadow looked at him with a corner of my eye and nodded neutrally, before looking back on his screen. He was too busy to conduct 'friendly' conservations. It was enough for questioning look from walrus.

"And what are you doing?" he asked.

"And I really thought you'd never ask!" Shadow said sarcastically "Checking one information Espio brought me last night! It can be very helpful to us!"

"And what kind of information!" Rotor asked again, this time intrigued. Shadow looked at him before saying his neutral answer.

"I'll explain later!" he said, and looked back at the screen, "First, I want to make sure to ..." he interrupted himself, then made devilish grin on his face before saying "Jackpot!" provoking even more surprising glance from Rotor. Once Shadow finished his checking, he pulled out a CD from laptop, then hide it in the box. Next he hid the box inside his back skinny jacket, turned off the laptop and rose from his seat. He glanced at Rotor one again with serious face.

"I'll be in shooting room, if i'll need! When you finish with scanning, tell me about results! And thank you for letting me use your computer!" he said calmly, "I'm very thankful for that!"

Rotor smirked at him, "You're welcome, Shadow!" he said, "Always happy to help!" He arched an eyebrow, "By the way! What happened to your laptop? I thought you only you use your own devices!"

His words were enough to serious expression dissapeared from Shadow's face giving the way to irritation. He put his hands in his jacket pockets, then headed for the exit, before saying.

"Motherboard died!" he said wearily, before leaving the room.

Rotor was looking at the exit for a while, then just shrugged, smiled and looked back at his laptop. Only to frown again and shaking his head before making an irritated growl.

"How I hate this fat man!" walrus groaned, then leaned his head on both hands.

 **Somewhere in the corridors, half an hour later**

"By the way, what do you think about what Sally said this morning?" Sonic asked Blaze intrigued "It's fundamentally changes everything!" he looked forward "Of course, we should kick Shadow his ultimate ass for he doesn't scared us with his manner of narrative and his hating for stating obvious, but ..." He looked at Blaze "But in the end, we can say that situation is not as bad as we expected! Maybe we don't even need to organize a mission to Robotropolis! What do you think?"

Blaze frowned before answering, "I don't think we have to relax, Sonic!" she said sternly, "If Eggman puts units only to find us, it's only means that we have to hurry!" She looked forward "The earlier we bring him down, the better!" she suddenly smiled "So will you tell me, why do you need boxing gloves, if you don't boxing fundamentally and think this is for noobs?" Blaze asked Sonic as they headed to the side of the gym. Both were dressed in sportswear. Sonic was wearing a white T-shirt and shorts, and red and white sneakers. Blaze wore perhaps-fitting jumpsuit from which could be seen only shorts hips and with purple-red sneakers.

The words of Blaze provoked the malicious grin at Sonic's face. He adjusted bag he carried on right shoulder, then turned his head toward her.

"And this is not for me!" he said jokingly, "This is for Knuckles! He went to the mountains this morning and left a note for me to take gloves before tranning!"

"And what about you?" Blaze asked, "Have you changed your point of view on to practice with me and Sally in shooting and martial arts?" She raised an eyebrow, "In the end, what your ex told me about what happened six months ago ..."

"Blaze!" Sonic interrupted her with a frown, "I have already spoken about this with Sally, and now I'll tell you! I'm doing an excellent job without weapons and martial arts!" He grinned, "And what happened then in bunker thirty-nine was pure coincidence! I wasn't ready for this!" as he looked ahead, he and Blaze turned the corner "And then, operation was successful! Eggman lost much of its equipment and the means! He left Robotropolis and lay down under the floor! Didn't showed up for past six months! All goes to good!"

Blaze shook her head in dissaproval, still smirking "You haven't changed!" she said jokingly, "Still didn't lost not even a scrap of pride, didn't learned how to shoot! And ..." she giggled, before finishing the phrase "... certainly not learned to swim!"

Sonic arched eyebrows and started shaking his head left and right, grimacing, "Ha-ha-ha!" he spoke sarcastically, "Very funny, Blaze!" he looked forward "Especially funny to hear it from you!" He smiled and turned to her, "From a girl, who by herself afraid of water, like ..." he raised an eyebrow, "... like ..." He put left hand to his chin and looked at ceiling, "... like ..." he shook his head, then looked at Blaze, with a curious attractive face "Blaze, and what are you afraid besides water?" he asked curiously.

Blaze raised an eyebrow, then looked ahead, trying to remember, "Uhm ..." she mumbled, "You know, Sonic ..." she looked at her friend with calm expression and shrugged, "I don't even remember!" She said. Sonic nodded at her, then the two went into the gym, where fighters of squad fulfill combat techniques. They stopped in the middle of hall, then examined it. There was a wonderfull place, even to train world champions, and maybe even the Olympics. High ceilings, which have height no less than six meters. The huge space in the room, where a huge cargo plane could fit. Treadmills, weights, boxing ring, mat wrestling. In general, a real gym. Blaze and Sonic sighed contentedly, then looked at each other.

"I love this place!" Sonic stated with a malicious tone. Blaze winked at him, and then they both went to the side, where Antoine conducts training for fighting with swords in the right corner of the hall, sternly watching his players handle with the task. Dressed in a blue sports suit coyote stood with a stern expression on his face, with his hands crossed in the chest. On his face was obvious that he was dissatisfied with something. Once Sonic and Blaze came close to him, he turned to them and greeted.

"Good morning, guys!" he said with a strong French accent. And with a slight growl, what means he was unhappy. Sonic grinned at him and shook his head. He understood what caused discontent.

"Noobs strikes back?" blue hedgehog asked, causing a sigh from coyote. Antoine looked back at the fighters, still frowning.

"Something like that!" he said irritably, "Just look at this! I have a feeling they not come here for train, but dancing the f..cking waltz!" He frowned, "Sometimes, I very much regret that Sally took these guys in the squad!" He turned to Sonic and Blaze "By the way, do you remember why she accepted them?"

Sonic indifferently shook his head as if saying "Nope!"

It was enough to Antoine half-eyed, before making dissapointed sigh. He frowned and turned back to fighters, once realized this is enough for today, then picked up the whistle and put in the teeth. He whistled loudly. Fighters immediately stopped the battle, then turned to him. Antoine folded his hands together, "Very good job, guys ..." glare "... to disappoint me!" He went to one of the fighters, "Mark! What did I tell you?!" he drew a training sword from his hand, "Block, block, attack, block!" He crossed his arms and frowned "What a f..cking tango you showed me here?" He turned to the other "And to you, Daisy, it concerns doubly!" He began to demonstrate swordplay "The impact must be sharp, quick, lightning-quick!" He stood up and turned to his wards "With your high-speed abilities, what you showed now absolutely worthless!" he said in a severe tone.

Daisy (gray hedgehog) sadly sighed and nodded to her coach, "I understand, sir De Colette!" she said sadly, then frowned and stood at attention, "I'll work on my mistakes! I give my word!"

Antoine nodded sternly, "Be quick with it!" He said, then looked at the others, "The same goes to everyone! If tomorrow I notice the same mistakes that were today, we will carry out the training, beginning with pre-school course!" fighters (fifteen mobians) gasps in terrible fear, then smiled innocently and nodded to him.

"That's all for today!" Antoine said sternly, "You can be free!" Barely moments as fighters began to disperse, leading some conversations with each other. At this point they felt huge relief. Coyote, however, didn't felt any relief. He turned to Sonic and Blaze, who looked at him questioningly.

"See you!" he said wearily, then turned his back on them and walked toward the shower. Sonic and Blaze looked at he walking away from hall for a while, then looked at each other. Then shrugged and went to the treadmills.

At this time, near the treadmills, Knuckles, dressed in white boxer shorts, red socks and his trademark shoes (I hope I don't need to describe how it looks) was doing the bench press. On his face incredible tension read. Droplets of sweat rolled down from his forehead. With incredible efforts, red echidna lifting weights up and down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Obviously, he had some difficulties with lifting barbell, but it seems he's not going to give up. Lowering the barbell to the chest and making a breath, Knuckles raised sports shell on arm's length.

At this point, Sonic and Blaze came close to Knuckles, with curious faces. They stopped and fixed their eyes on how echidna lifting a weight up and down. However, they watched lifting weights not for long. Seven lifts later, Knuckles fixed it on a post, stopped and started to pant, strongly gritted teeth. Catching his breath, he with his last strength, hung barbell, then got up into a sitting position by lowering his head. He grabbed head with both hands and shook it from side to side, clearly unhappy.

"Dammit!" he muttered with disgruntled tone.

Viewers who were lavender cat and blue hedgehog, exchanged disapproving glances and shook their heads. They looked back at Knuckles, who continued to catch his breath. Sonic grinned, walked over to his "sworn friend" leaned over him and trew right arm over Knuckles' shoulders. Knuckles just looked up and met the eyes with blue hedgehog.

"What's the matter, Knux?" Sonic asked "You tired?"

Knuckles stood up to his full height, breathed deeply and frowned, which indicates that he was more or less recovered.

"Yes, Sonic!" he said offended and unhappy, then looked on barbell. On each side had been fastened bumper plates, weighing fifty kilograms (110 lb) in quantity of five pieces. Two hundred fifty kilograms (550 ib) per side. It equalls five hundred kilograms (1100 ib).

"It seems I'm not in shape today!" echidna said calmly. Blaze, who was looking at the barbell with arched eyebrows, turned to echidna before speaking.

"How many times did you pressed half-ton?"

Knuckles rose to his feet, then walked away from the sports equipment for a short distance. He turned back to the duo, then pulled his hands up.

"One hundred and twenty-seven!" he said wearily, causing a questioning looks from Sonic and Blaze.

"Why so little?" They asked with perfect synchronicity.

With sad sigh, Knuckles stopped to warm up, then frowned, continuing to look into the eyes of Sonic.

"It seems that all this is due to the fact that we were drinking last night!" he said sternly, then snapped his fingers of his right hand, "Remind me to kick Da Silva's skater ass!"

Enough to Sonic laughed as crazy at his words, causing questioning glance from Blaze, who didn't really understood, what happened in Sonic's room last night. He grinned as he calmed down before saying, "Of course!"

Knuckles smirked at Sonic, then crossed his arms "Did you bring it?" he asked in his usual manner. Without a word, the blue hedgehog took important kind, then pulled off the bag with the right shoulder, then unzipped and looked inside. He began dig in the bag, as if trying to find something. Barely a moment as he widened eyes as he found what he was looking for, smiled and nodded. He pulled boxing gloves out of the bag and looked up at Knuckles. Grinning like a cool badass, Sonic shook gloves, then threw it to echidna. Knuckles effectively caught it, then quickly put on his hands, cracked fists against each other and grinned ominously.

"If you need me, you know where to find me!" He said with a growl, and then went to the punching bag, practicing boxing blows. Duo watched him go for some time, then looked at each other.

"Are you ready?" Blaze asked. Sonic just nodded, then looked into his bag and sat on the bench. Cat also put bag on bench next to hedgehog. She took off her jacket, remained in a tight-fitting sportswear. Purple T-shirt and white shorts. She put jacket next to bag, then leaned down, unzipped the bag and started to dig in it looking for... something.

At the same time, Sonic had found what he sought. Grinning, he pulled out of the bag with a stop watch and a bandage on a forehead. He put his watch on his left hand tightened the belt, then, with a meaningful look, pulled blue rubber bandage on a forehead. He nodded to himself, once got ready, then opened his mouth and turned to Blaze, to ask if she was ready. Just to breathe in awe, eyes wide and froze in place of what he saw. As Blaze was wearing a T-shirt, her large and firm breasts was visible on the clothing of the cut such a way that only blind could fail to notice this. Blue hedgehog blinked several times, then suddenly grinned like an alpha male, and leaned head on his right hand.

"Wow!" he whispered, fixing his eyes on the breast of Princess of Sol empire. It seemed that he fell into a trance and completely ignored everything that happens around. However, fortunately for him, no one noticed it. Including Blaze, who simply continued to looking for something in her bag, with an attentive eye. Once she found she was looking, she smiled, nodded to herself and started to leaning up slowly. It was enough to Sonic came out of trance, and his eyes went wide. He blinked thirty times per second, then quickly turned away from her. He knows Blaze too well to guess what could happen to him if she finds out where he was looking at. Nervous grin appeared on his face, and his cheeks blushed madly. He hoped she didn't notice anything.

 **BUT.**

Unfortunately for Sonic, once Blaze raised her golden eyes and looked at him... slight blush appeared on her face as she smiled disapprovingly, looking at her friend with a raised eyebrow. She knows Sonic too well for guessing he was staring at her 'twins'. But, fortunately for him, she just shook her head from side to side, knowing that Sonic will always be Sonic. And for this reason, she decided not to give it special attention. Somewhere in her subconscious, she was even pleased with such an attention. Shaking head, she stood up to her full height, still grinning, put wristbands on her wrist, then put watch on the left hand and nodded in satisfaction. She glanced back at Sonic, who was still sitting in the same position as before.

"Sonic!" she called.

The blue hedgehog, suddenly shouted in fear, jumped, then froze again with a pokerface. He stared into nowhere, falling into a trance and, perhaps waiting for his end. Suddenly, he felt a hand gently gabbed his right shoulder and how Blaze shaking him, trying to bring him back on the ground. He blinked several times, then arched his eyebrows questioningly and looked up at her. Feline gave him puzzled look in response, pretending she didn't understand why he behaves like that. But blue hedgehog just smiled nervously at her.

"Yes, Blaze?" he asked nervously and in a trembling voice.

"Are you feeling okay?" Blaze asked, demandingly "Because it seems that you saw a ghost!"

Hedgehog widened his eyes at her words. Then, violently shook his head, gave himself three slaps, then he got to his feet and began to make a series of running exercises. Blaze looked at him with a puzzled look, then moved away by one step, not very happy with how he acts. But after a few moments, Sonic stopped, stood in cool pose, crossed his arms and turned to cat, flashing his trademark grin and expression.

"I've never felt myself better, baby!" he said as bad ass, and winked at her. It was enough to Blaze blushed, then smiled slightly and giggled. Somehow, she seemed his behavior amusing. Once she calmed down, she also grinned, raised an eyebrow and put hands on her waistline, looking at her friend.

"Let's go!" She said, "We need to run for a three hundred miles!" She went to the treadmill. Sonic looked toward her, grinning smugly. She didn't understand he was staring at her breast. He laughed a little, then followed her. Once Sonic came close, he and Blaze exchanged nods, then run the treadmills. A moment later, they climbed to the track, then walked, gradually moving into a run. Once speed has reached eighty miles per hour, they're quietly and in walking pace started their running exercises.

* * *

 _Wait! Eighty miles per hour? Wha? Fie!_

* * *

No sudden movements and quiet rhythm, our speed fighters kept running for several minutes. Over time, Blaze turned to Sonic, while continuing to run.

"Sonic!" She called.

Blue hedgehog turned to her, "Yes?"

"Are you drinking last night?" Blaze asked, puzzled.

Sonic laughed a little, then shook his head and looked ahead.

"It's all Da Silva's reserves!" He said jokingly, "I guess what was left from the last time we were here!"

Feline blinked several times in his speech. She then frowned.

"Wait!" she said sternly, looking at her friend, "You're telling me while our dangerous enemy puts his fighting units around Mobotropolis, preparing for a battle!" Sonic arched eyebrows and turned to her, "And we have to prepare for it, develop a strategy, plans, conduct trenning!" Blaze paused before continuing "And you, instead of doing it all, drinking and playing video games?" she grinned, "And didn't invite me?"

In her final words, Sonic widened his eyes, clearly surprised by this phrase. Certainly from anyone, but from Blaze he really didn't expect it. However, he just grinned, then shook his head and looked at his computer.

"I'm sorry, Blaze!" He said, "Next time make sure to call!"

Cat giggled at his remark, then shook her head and looked forward "By the way!" She looked at Sonic with curious look on her face, "I have long wanted to ask!"

Sonic smiled and turned to her, "I'm listening!"

Blaze smirked, "Why Da Silva?" She asked jokingly, "Is he Spanish?"

Sonic laughed in response, then shook his head and looked forward "You could say that!" He looked at Blaze "He speaks Spanish very cool!" he grinned and turned back to her, "And because of his name! Don't tell me that your mind never had an idea of such nickname!"

"I would've asked you ..." was heard voice of silver-white hedgehog behind the duo, causing them to wide their eyes "... not to discuss me in my presence!" Sonic and Blaze grinned, then turned off the treadmills. Once they stopped, the duo got off the treadmill, then took a towel and slung around the shoulders. They turned their faces towards Silver, who was heading to the duo with a malicious grin on his face. He was dressed in sports clothes, comparable with Sonic's except sneakers, which were completely white and with bright blue patterns on it.

"Good morning, Marquess!" Sonic announced once Silver went close. He winked at him, then yawned tiredly.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Didn't sleep well?" She asked.

Silver finished yawning, then slightly shivered, looking at Blaze with scared look "Sheesh ..." he moaned little frightened, "After what I saw yesterday near the toilet ..."

"Silva!" Sonic interrupted him, crossing his arms in the chest, "I repeat again! This is some of ours decided to play a trick on you!", He widened his eyes, "And that's all!" Blaze's eyes widened at his words. What are they talking about? Both. She looked at Silver, at Sonic. Depending on who is talking. At the same time, our hedgehogs fixed on each other their views, still carry on a conversation.

"And this ..." Silver spoke cynically "... someone of our need to attack me, to joke was successful?"

But Sonic just shrug indifferently, before answering, "Well, you never know who and what have on mind!" he said indifferently, "To be honest, I would also did so!"

"This someone you met near the toilet attacked you?" Blaze asked Silver with puzzled tone, provoking nod from him.

"Yes!" he answered "But I managed to fight him back and kicked his ass!"

It was enough to cat frowned and shok her head "Well!" she turned to Sonic "I think I understand why on today's at the meeting he asked everyone about the pain stomach pain!" She looked back at the Silver "Why didn't you stop him?"

"This is the most interesting, Blaze!" Silver said with a frightened face, then he turned to Sonic "Sonic! Those eyes ..."

Blue hedgehog stopped him, outstretching left hand. Silver paused, then frowned, still looking in face of his friend. Sonic put his hands on his waist, giving to Silver a calm look.

"Silver, calm down!" Sonic spoke calmly and with a hint of sadness in his voice, "You said this was someone in a long black cloak! Right?" Silver sighed and nodded to him. Sonic nodded back and continued "If it was Tails, cloaks or capes wouldn't helped him to hid his tails!"

Blaze widened her eyes and gasped as she realized who Silver saw. Or rather, could see. She pointed a finger of her right hand on silver-white hedgehog, looking at him in shock.

"You saw Tails?" She asked, frightened.

Silver turned to her and nodded, "At least, I think so!" He looked back at Sonic "And how do you explain what he called my nickname?!" he asked with a stern voice and furrowed brows. The last words were to cause intrigue and napugannost at Sonic. But he just half closed his eyes, shook head, then looked around the entire hall. It was half-filled with fighters, who conducted training.

"GUYS!" Sonic called everyone in the room, being their 'boss' in fact, causing them to stop their training and turning faces to blue hedgehog. Silver's eyes went wide once Sonic did it. He glanced at Blaze questioningly as if asking 'WTF?'. But feline just shrugged indifferently as if anwering 'IDK!'. Sonic smirked, then crossed arms around his chest, while arching his eyebrows.

"Say hello to Silver!" He said playfully and mockingly.

Everyone: "Hello Da Silva!"

Once athletes resumed their sport, Sonic's and Silver's eyes met again. Blue hedgehog maliciously and wearily was staring at silver-white, then pointed with his right hand on trainees. Silver half eyed in a sign of irritation.

"Do not say a word to me!" He demanded, "I understood you perfectly!" He headed toward the punching bag that Knuckles beat out at this point. Sonic and Blaze looked at each other and exchanged grins out how naive their teammate. Blaze suddenly widened eyes, then looked back to Silva.

"Silver!" She called. Silver stopped and turned to her.

"Do you really speak Spanish?" Blaze asked him curious, causing smug expression on hedgehog's face.

«Usted desea asegurarse de personalmente?» He asked in a smug tone.

Enough to Blaze's eyes widened again, "Wow!" she spoke quietly and in awe. Sonic, who was standing nearby, just laughed at her reaction, then shook his head and crossed his arms. He glanced at Silver with smirk.

"Al parecer que ella impresionado!" he said with cocky tone, provoking even more shoked face from Blaze, who slowly turned head to him "Excelente trabajo, Casanova!"

Silver's expression compared with his blue counterpart "¿Estás celoso?" he asked ominously by waving his eyebrows. Sonic arched eyebrows in response, still grinning.

"Esto no es asunto tuyo, Da Silva!" he said with a mocking tone.

His silvery white colleague laughed a little, feeling himself thousand times better, then five minutes before. As he calmed down, he sighed and shakes head, still looking at the duo.

"Ok, voy a ir. Él pidió ser su sparring para hoy!" he said jokingly lokking at Sonic.

"Por favor. No hacerlo enojar!" Sonic said wearily and with a sneer in his voice, on what Silver just winked. The next thing he did, turned to Knuckles, then portrayed a sinister face and headed toward him. Sonic sighed in satisfaction, then turned to Blaze, who with her shocked eyes and mouth wide open as if saying 'Holy shit! You speak Spanish?'. But Sonic looked at her with fake-surprising emotion.

"I thought you know!" he said, then glanced at his treadmill and re-run it. Lavender feline, who seemed froze, blinked several times processing the information. She then smirked at Sonic and also re-run treadmill. Two resumed their running exercises. But this time in silence, not really eager to talk.

* * *

 _This time, speed was one hundred miles per hour._

 _Turtles. LOL._

* * *

The next fifteen minutes, Sonic and Blaze continued to run in a walking pace, emitting light breaths, focusing on the run. But, after a time, Sonic's eye accidentally looked at Blaze. And his eyes widened once noticed what is happening with her breast. Because of her movements were more graceful than, her big breasts just bouncing up and down.

Up and down.

Slowly.

Smoothly.

Gracefully.

Beautifully.

It was enough on the face of mobian alpha-hedgehog appeared satisfied grin. He blushed slightly, fixing his eyes on her breasts and seemed flew into a wonderland.

 _"Grrrrrr!"_ was the only thing that flew in his mind at that moment. But the moment was interrupted. Sonic stumbled, then started waving his arms, staggering in run as if going to fall. Waving his hands, he accidentally touched computer, pressing speed increases. Continue her movements, Blaze casually glanced at her friend from the corner of her eye. She widened eyes, as noticed what happens with Sonic, then turned head to him, continuing to run.

"Sonic?" she asked puzzled and frightened. Hedgehog regained his balance, then leveled off and sighed with relief, still on the run. He smiled, then turned to Blaze. She continued giving him questioning look, not quite understanding why he lost his balance.

"What happened?" she asked anxiously, "You tripped over?"

"Nothing special!" he said, like nothing had happened, then looked ahead, "I just lost in thoughts for a moment and lost concentration!"

Blaze disapprovingly smirked, as he said, about the loss of concentration. She would not believe in a life that Sonic will lose concentration. And now, he just stumbled over in the plain. She stopped the treadmill as she seemed to understand what caused him to stumble then slowly began to stop, gradually moving to the steps.

"What were you thinking that made you lost concentration?" she asked jokingly.

"If I say, you do not like it that's for sure!" Sonic said with a malicious tone, continuing to run and look ahead.

Blaze giggled at his remark, then shook her head and returned her gaze back to the computer. Once treadmill stopped, cat got off it, then went to Swedish ladder, along the way performing combat blows with her hands and legs. Kung Fu master. As soon as she came close, she straightened up, then pulled hands up and started do stretching.

Sonic glanced back at Blaze with his eye. And grinned again once noticed that she stretches up. Since our hedgehog "fastest thing alive", he didn't notice how speed on his computer began to grow from hundred and to hundred and fifty. And more. It's just didn't stoped. But blue blur completely gave his thoughts on lavender feline. It absolutley paid no attention to what happens with treadmill.

 _"You're in all senses a hot thing!"_ he thought to himself, continuing to run and looking at the body of lavender princess. Suddenly, he arched his eyebrows once felt that speed on his treadmill a little bit more than usual.

 _"What the ..."_ he thought again, than glanced at computer screen. He widened his eyes and gasped at the fact that the speed began to grow more and more and was already two hundred and fifty miles per hour.

262\. 270. 300. 309 ...

Hedgehog pressed stop button, but the speed of did not stop growing. On the contrary. Once the barrier exceeded three hundred and fifty miles per hour, Sonic looked at Blaze. Who finished stretching the right leg and started lean her body to the right, straightened her hands up again.

"Blazey!" He called.

"Yes, Sonic?" Blaze asked, then leaned down.

Sonic blushed as she did, with his eyes widened even more, then returned his gaze to computer screen and fixed on it. Which shows the rate of three hundred and eighty miles per hour. It would seem that the usual rate for Sonic. The truth is, in contrast to the open space can not jump and stay sharp, otherwise it may result in serious injury. And Sonic understood it perfectly. Even at such low (for Sonic) speed, he could break his balls.

 _"Do not stare! Do not stare! Do not stare! Do not stare! Do not stare!"_ he thought, concentrate fully on rabid treadmill.

Blaze finished reaching out the legs, then she reached up again and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her attention was attracted by the strange sounds coming from treadmills. The sounds that are reminiscent of the frenzied herd of bulls. She opened one eye and looked in that direction with the corner of her eye.

"Sonic?" She asked, then turned there. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, once noticed how her blue friend grinning nervously, looking ahead, trying not to lose concentration on the run. She quickly realized what was going on gasped, then ran right up to him. She stared at his computer screen and gasped even more once noticed that speed was more than five hundred miles per hour.

"Sonic, are you crazy?" She asked, once turned to face him, "I understand that you're the "fastest thing alive", but ..."

"It's not me, Blaze!" Sonic interrupted her, "I mean, I didn't do it on purpose! Perhaps I accidentally hit it by hand when balance was lost! Please help! My computer blocked!"

Blaze shaked her head, then looked around the room, trying to find someone who can help. As she looked in the direction of a punching bag, she saw Silver with a malicious face levitates boxing gloves before Knuckles. Echidna, in turn, tried to beat them, walking in a boxing position.

"Silver!" Blaze called. The silver-white hedgehog turned to her, shot a questioning look. Cat with frightened face, pointed right hand on Sonic.

"Please, help him!" she yelled with frightened tone.

Silver raised his eyebrows, then turned to Knuckles. Echidna indifferently shrug in response, then they both went to Sonic and Blaze. As they came close, they crossed their arms in the chest.

"What's wrong?" Knux asked.

Sonic started to sweat, "Get me out of here!" he cried loudly and scared. Silver wordlessly used his power to levitate the unlucky hedgehog over the treadmill. Sonic ran on inertia for some time. After four minutes of soaring, he stopped running, then sighed in relief and smiled.

He glanced at Silver "Thank you, Silver!" He said with a grateful tone. Silver smiled, shakes his head, then lowered hedgehog on the floor. Sonic bent down and grabbed his knees once felt floor. He held his hands for a his legs and breathed deeply, trying to recover. Letting out a sigh of relief, he straightened, then he looked at his friends. Silver, Blaze and Knuckles looked with disapproving expression in his address. Sonic half closed his eyes, then sighed and walked toward the bench.

"I declare a break!" He said, tired voice, "Ten minutes!" He went to the bench and collapsed wearily at her. Stretching both legs forward and raised his head up, he looked at the ceiling, trying to recover after crazy run. The trio of his friends, who were watching him, exchanged glances, then Knuckles and Blaze went to him, but Silver went to treadmill and unplugged it from the outlet. As they came close, Silver sat to the right of Sonic, Blaze sat Left, and Knuckles remained standing, leaning on the bar.

"You're crazy, Sonic!" Knuckles stated

Blue hedgehog frowned at his words, then looked at Knuckles "It was an accident!" he said irritably and offended.

"Accident?" Silver asked, arching his eyebrows drawing attention "How you accidentally could switch ..." he arched his eyebrows thoughtfully, "And what was the speed?"

"Five hundred miles per hour?" Sonic said wearily.

Silver and Knuckles widened their eyes, "What?" They asked loudly and shocked.

Sonic rolled his eyes to the ceiling and shakes his head, knowing that now he will abuse. But he did not give them that chance. Before Knuckles or Silver asked him a logical question, hedgehog turned head to echidna, smirking to him.

"I was just distracted for a moment and lost concentration!" He said, like nothing happened, "Started to fall!" He turned to Silver "Waved my hands and accidentally hit computer!" He looked at treadmill "Comp blocked, and speed slowly began to grow!" he half closed his eyes, "And what came of it, you saw it yourself!"

Silver and Knuckles blinked twice on Sonic's explenation, then looked at each other. Then looked at Sonic "Okay!" They said complete indeffirently and with perfect synchronicity, then silver hedgehog got up from the bench, and they, with Knuckles, headed back for training ring. Blaze watched them go until they reached boxing ring, then turned back to the Sonic and shakes head, giving him unhappy look.

"You shouldn't have to drink last night!" she said disapprovingly.

"We had to take the stress!" Sonic replied wearily, then he and Blaze rose from the bench and headed for the sports bars.

As they came close, Blaze, looked at Sonic "If you allow ..." she said calmly.

Sonic grinned, then pointed to bars, "Ladies first!" He said with a malicious tone. Blaze smirked sarcastically, then stood under bars. She looked at sports equipment with frown on face, then rubbed her palms. After a moment, she grabbed the bars. She pulled herself up, then rose over bars and looked at Sonic.

"Let's go!" She said. Sonic nodded, then leaned against the bars, his eyes fixated on Blaze. Cat start push-ups on the parallel bars.

"One ..." Sonic spoke "... two ... three ... four ... five ..."

* * *

 **Shooting range, half an hour later**

* * *

At the other side of base was a shooting range with targets where fighters practiced their shooting. The walls in the room were covered with a thick layer of paralon to repay loud sounds of gunfire and not to harm the auditory organs. Ceiling height was about three and a half meters. About. Perhaps once there were humans, to which three meters is not that. For mobians it seemed a real concert hall or stadium. Closed course. There were fifteen firing positions of the standard type, as in an ordinary police station. And they were all busy. Soldiers brought weapons to combat readiness, charging them.

On the farthest position on which flaunted a proud number "one", you could see our old friend. Dark hedgehog with red stripes on hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans and boots. All black. Yo. Shadow put the clip into the gun, then racked the slide and put gun on the table. He put on his goggles on eyes, pulled the headphones over his ears, then looked at his goal. The target was scarecrow of guess-who. Fiercely frowning, Shadow raised his pistol from the table and pointed on Eggman's scarecrow.

For his actions Rouge was observing, which was already in glasses and headphones. Dressed in her treadmark clothes. Her face was visible severe emotion as her partner set his sights on the target. She began to bypass all the other fighters. Every time she passed the position, the shooter was aiming at the target. A minute later, as Rouge bypassed all firing positions, she moved two meters back to see better. She crossed her arms and smirked before loudly say, "Fire!"

Shooters fired at targets.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the corridor, near the shooting range**

* * *

Through the corridors of the base, in the direction of shooting slowly walked two figures. Brown squirrel and pink hedgehog. Sally and Amy were dressed in skin-tight sports suits, knee-length, which is completely snug their beautiful bodies, highlighting the advantages of beauties to cheer. Grrrrr. Well, and of course boots. Sally - blue, Amy - red. And headphones around their necks. Glasses on their foreheads. Guns in the hands. In general, girls decided to walk. Chat, laugh. And shoot. Each of them was holding a gun in hand.

"But he's just shy!" Amy protested with a plaintive tone, "He just needs more time!"

Yes, as you might guess, Amy talked about Sonic. Again. Fool. Although Sally reacted to her conversation absolutely quiet, though sometimes she wearily sighed and rolled eyes. But at the same time on face you could see her trademark smile. Most likely, she was struck by obsession of her pink companion. Or maybe not. She couldn't understand why, but she felt sorry for Amy. But pity was replaced by discontent as Sally has long tired of hearing about Sonic. Arching eyebrows and shaking head, squirrel turned to hedge-girl.

"Amy!" She said calmly, "I fully understand your feelings, but can you stop asking me about him?" she sighed with her eyes half closed, "You talking about him all morning! All the time!" she arched her eyebrows "Not if that was a problem, but sometimes it seems, that you have nothing else you could talk about!"

"But it's Sonic!" Amy said with widenned eyes.

"So what?" Sally asked sarcastically.

Amy's eyes widened even more, "What do you mean 'what'?" she asks shocked and frowned, "That says it all! He is our savior, hero, he ..."

"Amy!" Sally interrupted her, "Enough!"

Amy sighed, then looked ahead, "I'm sorry!" she said, then smirked and looked back at squirrel, "You're right! I'm really talking about it too much!" She widened her eyes, still smiling, "But you must understand, you're ..." She paused, then he frowned and looked forward "Dated him!" she said with little growl, what provoked puzzled eyes from Sal. Squrell bliked once, then shook her head with smirk.

"Hey, girl!" she called, drawing attention Amy "For me, Sonic is for four months as in the past! I mean, like a boyfriend!" she glanced forward "In this world there are many awesome guys, who deserve no less attention than he!" he glanced at Amy with slyly smirk, as if implying. But pink hedge-girl just I made a dreamy sigh, looking forward and smiling.

"But Soniku is the coolest!" she said with a dreamy tone.

"How do you know?" Sally asked playfully, causing raised eyebrows from her friend. Amy turned to her.

"What?" She asked.

"You've still weren't dating anyone as I remember!" Sally said with a malicious tone, "Even with our guys who came to you, you didn't even talked!" She smirked even more cunning and waved her eyebrows seductively "Or maybe there's something I don't know?"

"I keep my heart for Soniku!" She said in a dreamy tone and smiling dreamily to squirell. It was enough to Princess of Mobotropolis rolled her eyes wearily. This girl is like a rock. She closed her eyes, then took a deep breath and looked ahead. She opened her eyes, as they now come to the door at shooting range. Girls stopped, then gazed at each other. Sally smirked, raised an eyebrow, giving Amy the malicious grin.

"Alright, Miss, 'Fatal Attraction'!" Sally said, provoking giggles from Amy, "I want you to know something about Sonic! You think he's shy, but this is fundamentally wrong!" her words were enough to Amy's eyes widened and blinked several times. She opened her mouth to protest, but Sally stopped her by pulling left hand.

"Nuh, nuh!" Sally said jokingly, "You said enough! Now, let me say at least a word!" Amy nodded to her, giving her a curious look "I'll say it, as his ex-girlfriend! What Sonic definitely not have, and likely never will have, so it's shyness! You know very well his defiant behavior!" Amy nodded "Forgive me for being straightforward, but thinking that Sonic is running away from you because he's shy, that's stupid!"

Amy blinked several times at her word, then crossed her arms and arched his eyebrows, looking up at Sally because of the height difference (Sally - 155 cm in height, Amy - 146).

"Then why he's doing it?" she asked, intrigued, on what Sally shrugged indifferently.

"How do I know?" she said "I'm not a psychologist!" She glanced at the door ledding to the shooting range. Then turned to Amy by giving her a pleading look.

"All right, Amy!" she said pleadingly, "I realy love talking with you! No kidding! But please, don't talk about Sonic so much!" She smiled wearily, "It's been only four months since we broke up, and I would like to take a break from it!"

Amy giggled sarcastically, then looked back and shook her head, "I promise nothing!" She said ominously, and winked at her. Sally winked back, and then girls looked at door and put on their headphones. Amy opened the door, from behind which loud sounds of gunfire immediately escaped. Amy and Sally looked at each other again and showed thumbs up. Then they went inside and closed the door tightly. The sounds of firing ceased.

Inside shooting reigned a real shooting mayhem. Fighters fired at the target, releasing the whole clip completely. Scarecrows filled with bullet holes. This was all watched Rouge. She grinned sarcastically, looking like arrows let bullets stuffed in, knowing that these guys not to be trifled. Casually glancing backward glance, she smirked even more once noticed new arrivals. Sally and Amy. As they come close, bat completely turned to them and shook their hands. The next thing you could see, it as Rouge started to explain something for Sally. But nothing could be heard, because the room is f..cking shooting. But the most interesting thing is that Sally and Amy heard what Rouge saying. As squirrel nodded sometimes. And what did they say? Good question. And how they heard each other? Also good question.

Rouge pointed at the fifteenth position. Amy and Sally looked there with a serious emotions on their faces. Bat crossed her arms and continued conversation. Once again, Sally simply nodded at her. After few deaf words Rouge and Sally looked at each other and exchanged nods. Amy, who shaked head at their conservation, frowned, looked at Rouge and starting something to tell her, immediately drawing the attention of squirell and bat. She pointed her right hand to ninth position, causing the others to look there. And Sally and Rouge raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. As soon as they glanced back at Amy, shooting stopped in the room.

"... In my opinion, twenty second completely worthless!" Amy says, "Especially when you firing to the armored gear!" She crossed her arms, still frowning.

Rouge shook her head, then smirked "Sugar ..." she began, as fighters reloaded their weapons "... you didn't understood ..." snipers targeted "... twenty second modified ..."

In the room started firing again, because of what it was possible to see movements of lips, but couldn't hear the words. Once Rouge finished the explanation, Amy's eyes widened, then smiled and nodded to her, making it clear that she (Amy) understood. A few moments later, girls went to free positions to start practicing shooting.

Shadow released a full clip from his gun, then stopped and put barrel down on the table. Frowning harder, dark hedgehog pressed a button on the remote control to target drove close to his position. Once target drove close to the hedgehog, he grinned. Shaking his head, dark hedgehog launched automation and target drove away from the position. Shadow sighed, then turned to the door, for take a little break. But without even making two steps, he arched his eyebrows, as noticed how Rouge, Amy and Sally looking at him with a grins on their faces. At such picture, he frowned and crossed arms by giving to girls stern look, then said something. Sally smirked even wider, then said something in reply. Something that provoked a smirk on face of dark hedgehog. He said something to her once more, on what all three widened eyes. But Shadow didn't stoped here. Smug smirk was replaced by ominous before he said only one word, according to the movements of his lips. And after this word girls jaw dropped. Hedgehog chuckled over their reaction, then walked right up to help their charming mouths shut. He, by turns, shut their mouths with right hand fingers, then winked at them and headed toward the exit.

Girls just looked after him until he leaves the room. Once Shadow out of the room, Rouge exchanged glances with Sally. Then they both looked and Amy. Then all three looked at the number one position. Then all as one rushed there. They ran right up to the position, and then looked at target. Amy pressed the button on the remote control. Once target drove close and stopped, Amy, Sally and Rouge mouths wide open and eyes widened as soon noticed that ... all the bullets hit the same place. At the same hole. And hole was in the groin area. Rouge, pulled her glasses onto forehead, then looked at Sally. She turned to her, without changing expression, then they looked at Amy, whose expression would be comparable to expression of the rest of the girls.

The girls turned back to the target, then fixated on it by blinking few times. At this point in the room shooting stopped.

"Holy f..cking shit!" Was the only phrase that they could pick up, saying with perfect synchronicity.

* * *

 **The end of the fifth chapter ... To be continued. If you like it, leave Review, add to favorite and comment.**


	8. VI - Spring Ringing

**Chapter number six,** **which continues the storyline of the previous chapter, however, it has a different name. Why is that? I don't know. It's just.**

 **Okay, folks. Issued five chapters. And there is still no action, no romance, no love. Eggman is still not attacked world and didn't even appeared.**

 **Only dialogues. Dialogues, dialogues, dialogues ...**

 **But hey. Did lot of action and romance is actually a plus? In my opinion this is a disadvantage, because very little time are given to the nature of the character and destroys them as the characters themselves.** **If in the original source material is not given enough of times to romance, then you must give time in fanfic, for they accustomed to each other and to develop their relations to a high level for appeared an opportunity to insert romantic moments in the story.**

 _So ship teasing will appear, but beyond that things will not go further. However, I can tell you that there will **NOT** be Silvaze. Why is that? Because I'm tired of seeing this couple everywhere, and this couple destroys both characters as characters. I want to see Silver with someone else, instead of Blaze and to see Blaze with someone else. So Silver and Blaze are **NOT** , I repeat **NOT** a couple. Neither in reality or in my stories. **And it's a cliche!** I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I don't want to turn my story I'm working nearly ten years in another fanfic about silly and cliche romance. I'm sorry, if I hurting your feelings, but I'm trying to be honest with you and not giving false hope about Silvaze will appear in this story. If you want to see Silvaze, you can read another story. Here Silver and Blaze are like brother and sister._

 _About the other ships like Sonally, Sonamy, Shadamy, Shadouge, Knuxouge, Shadaze, Sonaze, Knuxamy, Silvamy, Silvouge and the others. Those who likes those, still have a little hope about those ships will appear in this story. But it will be surprise._

 **Anyway, back to the story. And so, the last time we stayed on how Rouge, Sally and Amy fell into shock.**

 **Now, we go back to the gym, where the Silver Sonic, Knuckles and Blaise train their muscles.**

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **This chapter, like the previous one, also contains M-rated material. Moreover, four times bigger than in the previous chapter. Those who don't like this tipe of the story, better stop reading immediately, for not to fall down fall into shock, like Sally, Rouge and Amy did in the end of previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Spring Ring**

* * *

"Ninety seven." Blaze spoke, as she was in the middle of training room and laying on Knuckles' spine. Red super-echidna was performing push ups against floor with cat on his back. To their right stood Silver and Sonic, who with a smirk watched as their friend trying cope with the task. And that's all. In the hall there was nobody else. It was completely empty. Where are the others? Good question. Meanwhile, Knuckles continued to do push-ups. He took another one that Blaze immediately counted.

"Ninety eight."

The echidna did a push again.

"Ninety nine." Blaze counted a moment before Knuckles pushed himself down again.

"Come on Knuxie!" Silver shouted "You volunteered to it!"

Sonic laughed at his remark, then shook his head and crossed his arms, "Silva's right." He said with a malicious tone, "You yourself suggested, now do your norm."

On the behavior of boys, Blaze shook her head disapprovingly from side to side. Once she turned to them, she frowned.

"Boys, don't distract him!" She said, demandingly "As I remember, none of you aren't able to perform even half of what he did!" Silver and Sonic's eyes became wode at her remark, then they exchanged glances. Suddenly, they both grinned and nodded to each other. As they looked back at Blaze, they smiled smugly.

"From where do you know this, Blaze?" Sonic said, "You still haven't riding on top of me!"

Blaze's eyes widened at his words, not expecting such a reaction. Suddenly, she grinned ominously before talk again.

"As if you have something for a ride!" she said teasingly, causing a shocked look from Sonic and the loud laughter from Silver. The silver-white hedgehog bent down and clutched his hands over his knees, still loud and stupid laugh. Blue hedgehog blinked several times before returning to reality. He then looked at Silver, who continued to laughing like a moron. But he laughed not long. After a moment, he calmed down, then straightened up, took a deep breath and turned back to Sonic.

"Dude." Silver said, "She got you here."

"And you think it doesn't apply to you, Silver?" Blaze asked again, provoking a shocked glance from Silver. Two hedhehogs turned to her. Only to see how Blaze disapprovingly frowns on them and shaking head. Once she glanced back at Knuckles, she leaned her head down and spoke.

"Knuckles. Don't listen to them. I believe in you." she whispered, "You can do it! Come on."

It seemed that her exhilarating work. Knuckles frowned, then closed his eyes tightly, and bared his teeth. With the last effort, the red echidna began to straighten his elbows and push-ups from the floor. Silver and Sonic, who continued to blink, came to their senses, then frowned, moved closer and squatted.

"Come on, Knux! You can do it!" Silver as a soldier, as a soldier.

"Don't forget that Rouge did thirty pushups, with Omega on her back!" Shouted Sonic, in the same tone, "You're not weaker than her! Come on!"

Knuckles slowly began to straighten his elbows. And hedgehogs began to banging on the floor with their right hands fists.

"Come on!" they shouted, "Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!"

These actions can cause rage and fury from anyone, especially from Knuckles, who is well known for his aggression and temper. But this time, apparently, it mostly helps. He had almost straightened his arms and almost made one final push-up. At this point, Sonic and Silver stopped screaming, then rose to their feet, continuing to look at the echidna. Over their faces appeared the expressions of fangirls. The impression was like they're now going to squeal. And this is what happened next. Once Knuckles completely straightened his arms, and Blaze said, "One hundred!" Silver and Sonic started to squealing and screaming in high pitch falsetto voice, like a real fangirls.

On the faces of Blaze and Knuckles blank faces appeared once hedgehogs began to squeal. But they simply disapprovingly frowned, finding it unfunny and stupid, then shook their heads and looked at each other.

"How is that?" Blaze asked on what the echidna frowned even more.

"I can not feel my hands." he said wearily, then looked at his right hand. He tried to raise it to a level with his chin. Only to cringe in pain, squinting and groan through gritted teeth "Owww... It hurts."

He grabbed his shoulders, then looked plaintively at the cat. Blaze, still frowning, crossed her arms over her breasts.

"I hope this will take place in the evening?" she asked.

Knuckles nodded. They looked at the "girls" who continued to scream and jump as mentally ill. But a few seconds later, hedgehogs stopped to behaving like idiots, and began to laugh at themselves. A minute or two, they laughed, and then calmed down and looked at each other.

"Ahhh ... Dude, that was stupid!" Silver said jokingly, to which just Sonic nodded in agreement. They looked at Knuckles, who continued to slouch and keep hands on the shoulders. Shaking his head, the blue hedgehog came close to the echidna, grinning his trademark grin.

"You can go, or I'll have to carry you?" he asked mockingly, on what Knuckles threateningly bared his teeth.

"My hands hurt, Sonic! Not legs!" he said irritably, "Of course I will go." He grinned, "But someone of you have to rub my back."

The last words caused a poker face from Sonic. He looked over his shoulder at Silver. But he told him exactly the same expression on his face, struck by words of the red echidna. He then simple shrugged indifferently, not giving special attention to echidna's words and looked at Blaze.

"Well that's all for today?" he asked.

"Yes, Silver!" the cat said, then looked at the others, "I'll see you in town?"

"I'll see you in town, Blaze!" Sonic said, and then winked at her. Blaze grinned back at him, then lifted her bag with things, zipped it and walked out of the hall.

"If this is the case, then I went to the shower!" she said, leaving the room, "See you!"

Silver, Sonic and Knuckles continued to stand silence in one place, watching as their partner leaves the gym, then the silver-white hedgehog glanced at the red echidna.

"Knuckles!" he called. Knuckles looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, Silva." he said, "Let's get ready."

The boys went to the place where their bags was laying to pack it up and go into the shower. Only Sonic stood froze in one place, looking how Blaze leaving the room. Even after she disappeared behind the exit, he continued to look there. He couldn't understand why. Maybe it was a stupor, and maybe something else. But he decided not to give it special attention. He hadn't even realized that he had lost track of time. How long he stood there? A minute? Two? Ten? He didn't know for sure. Grinning and chuckling, the first hero of Mobius turned to Silver and Knuckles, who already packed their bags and were only waiting for Sonic. They sat on the bench and talked to each other about something. Mostly about training and boxing. Nothing special. Letting out a sigh of relief, Sonic headed toward them.

* * *

 **In the corridors of the base. Ten minutes later**

* * *

Near the women's shower, you could see how Blaze steps, holding her right hand over the bag, hanging on her shoulder. She with calm eyes scanned the reinforced concrete walls of the corridors, apparently not knowing what to do. Once she reached the shower, she stopped, then opened the door. But it was enough to make just one step inside, when suddenly...

"Blaze!" Sally's voice called her right of the door. The cat immediately grinned, and then looked out of the door. Squirrel in the company of Amy and Rouge went to shower.

"Hello again, girls!" Blaze said as soon as they met at the door and went inside. Sally and Blaze entered first. Behind them with the trollface, Rouge entered. Amy, who entered last, firmly closed the door.

* * *

 **Inside the locker room**

* * *

"How did you sleep?" Sally asked, once sat on the bench and began to take off her boots. Blaze, who was sitting beside her, grinned back.

"And how do you think the cat can sleep?" she asked sarcastically, causing giggles from Sal. Once squirrel calmed down, she let out a sigh of relief, then took off her boots. Next, she took off her hairclip and shook head, spreading her long red hair. Putting hairclip on the bench, Sally unzipped her jumpsuit.

Rouge stretched hands to the zipper on her back, and then undid it and started taking off her clothes.

"Phew ..." she moaned once she pulled off her suit, "I never thought that the preparation for a danger battle ..." pause "... possibly fatal!" She sat down on the bench and took off her boots "will be held at such calm atmosphere!" she started to take off her pants. Sally giggled over her remark, and then took off her suit and put it beside her bag. It remains only a T-shirt and underwear, she turned to the Rouge and lifted her shirt at chest level.

"I think it's for the better, Rouge!" she said, then took off her shirt and put it next to the rest of her clothes, "This shows that our guys are ready!" she took off her underwear, then took her towel, shampoo and soap, and rose to her feet.

Rouge, which looked questioningly at the squirrel, arched eyebrows, before asking a burning question.

"Sally!" she called out, drawing the attention to her, "I would like to know about the future of the mission to Robotropolis!"

Sally nodded to her with a smile, then crossed her arms, "I still don't want to touch this topic, Rouge!" Sally said, "At least, until Shadow tell about what was on disk that Espio gave him tonight!"

Rouge eyes widened at her words as she said it, then slowly took off her pants, left completely naked, and pulled out a towel. Continuing to look at Sally.

"Espio returned back to Knothole tonight?" she asked in surprise.

Sally nodded, "Aha!" she said calmly, "Shadow told about the information can be on this CD will help us to establish contact with another rebel group, who arrived in Mobotropolis three days ago!"

After these words, Rouge's eyes widened, and then put a towel on her knees before an exchange of glances with Blaze and Amy, who are also frozen in place. In the locker room there was silence. The girls exchanged glances with each other, as if trying to find the words or sentences that have come to the description of the situation. Moments later, Amy frowned and looked at Sally.

"Okay, stop!" she said, then widened her eyes, "You're telling us that there is another group of fighters?"

Sally nodded, still smiling, "Exactly!" she said, then smiled, "At this time we're not alone!" once squirrel finished her remark, she headed toward the showers, leaving the rest of the girls in puzzlement. They looked at each other in disbelief. Another group of fighters? But they were all destroyed during the years. "Freedom Fighters" is the last team of its kind. But they decided not to give it much importance and detain shower, then shrugged and continued to undress. Blaze took off her suit.

"How was shooting practice, Rouge?" she asked the bat.

Rouge slyly grinned and turned to her "Perfect!" She said, "Ninety-two percent of the hits out of one hundred!" She sighed and crossed her legs, "It's been a while since the last time when familar results was in my practice! And how training?"

Blaze caught up with her expression and pose "Very cool!" She said, "I was able to fulfill all the norms on the first try! Pull-ups, push-ups, running!" satisfied sigh "Everything on the highest level!"

Instead of saying, Rouge winked at her playfully, then they looked at Amy, who was rummaging in her bag with unhappy muzzle. As if looking for something and couldn't find it. She didn't even undressed, still sitting in a jumpsuit. Realizing that the search is useless, the hedge-girl snorted. Enough to Rouge and Blaze's eyes widened. They looked at each other as if they wanted to find out or ask each other what is wrong. Arching eyebrows, the bat turned to Amy.

"Amy!" She called her out, drawing the attention of the hedge-girl.

"Yes?" Amy asked still unhappy.

"Are you okay?"

"It seems that I forgot shampoo and shower gel in the room!" Amy answered acidly, "You can use yours?"

Rouge smirked and winked at her, "Of course, sugar!" She said with a malicious tone, then took a towel, shower gel and shampoo, and rose from the bench. She headed toward the shower cameras. Passing Blaze, Rouge stopped, then put a hand on her shoulder. Enough to the cat's eyes widened in surprise. She then looked at her with a corner of her eye. Rouge winked at her, then slide hand seductively over her shoulder and walked to the shower. Blaze continued to shoot wide-eyes into nowhere. Her cheeks blushed madly at what just hapenned. Frowning and shook her head, she took off her cothes and completely undressed. She pulled off her jumpsuit, fully exposing her beautiful body, then put the suit on her bag and took took the shampoo and shower gel. Amy also has undressed, took a towel, then looked at Blaze, who freed her hair and shook her head spectacularly. Sighing, hedge-girl went to her.

"Blaze!" She called.

Blaze smiled and turned to her, "Yes, Amy?" She asked.

Amy sighed once more, then hugged Blaze around her neck, pressing her cheek... to her breasts. Enough to the cat widened her eyes and grinned nervously, feeling herself incredibly embarassed.

"Please forgive me for I behaved so badly yesterday!" She pleaded.

Blaze giggled nervously and then patted her on the shoulder, "It's all right, Amy!" She said with a nervous tone in voice, "I don't get used, you know!"

Amy raised her head and shot her mournful attractive face, "You're really not mad at me?" She asked.

Blaze just nodded, still smiling nervously. Amy smiled, then let go of her and headed for the shower. Blaze, however, simply left standing in the same place, trying to getting rid of the negative thoughts in her head. The cat frowned, shook her head furiously, then took the shampoo, shower gel, towel and went into the shower cameras.

* * *

 **In the men's shower, a minute later.**

* * *

In the men's shower, a little later you could hear men moaning relief. It was Knuckles, who stood under the water with the person who has expressed an incredible pleasure. He moaned, groaned and sighed, while enjoying the warm water pouring his muscular body.

"Ooooooooooooooooh ..." he groaned, "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah! How gooooooooooooooooooood!" he closed his eyes "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He opened his eyes, then nodded and looked back at Sonic and Silver. Two hedgehogs were five meters away from echidna, giving him suspicious looks quite unhappy with his behavior. It seemed that they were waiting the most unpleasant and unexpected surprises. They looked at each other still staying in suspicion. The most interesting, that the hair of the hedgehogs soaked, fell and began to look like the most usual long hair. Only rigid. They all looked like members of Jay-rock band pr something like that. But Knuckles wasn't interested in their hair. He's completely turned to them and grinned even wider.

"Okay, guys. Who will rub my back?" He asked in a malicious tone.

Sonic and Silver sharply widened his eyes, then turned their heads to him. Sonic sharply pointed at Silver.

"Da Silva will do it!" Sonic said with a nervous tone in voice. On this the master of telekinesis jaw dropped. He frowned, then gritted his teeth and looked at his blue counterpart.

"WHAAA?" he asked loudly and through his growl.

Sonic grinned and turned to him, "You heard correctly. Do this." he said in a mocking tone.

Silver blinked thirty times, processing the information. Then raised an eyebrow, "No way!" He frowned and poked Sonic in nose, "First, give me at least one reason why I should do this!" He said in a severe tone.

Sonic blinked three times, then smiled and crossed his arms, "I'll give you three!"

Silver has placed his hands on the belt, then raised an eyebrow, "Well, try it!"

Sonic portrayed a meaningful look, then straightened the first finger "First - it's because of you today, Knuckles not in shape!"

Silver eyes widened at his remark, "Why is that?"

"Because it was your booze!" Sonic said as a troll.

"So what?" asked Silver, "I don't even offer you to drink!" He raised an eyebrow, "You all by yourself took a bottle!"

"I know, Silva!" Sonic said, "But the fact remains!"

Silver frowned again and shook his head. Sonic continued.

He unbent second finger "Second - you're the only one on Mobius, who can do psychokinesis!" he unbended third finger "And finally the third - I will soon be eighteen, Knux - nineteen, and you ..." he grinned "... recently turned seventeen!" He raised an eyebrow, "Work it, noob!"

It was enough to Silver pouting offended.

But Sonic was adamant, "Hey, buddy!" He said, "You with your abilities have nothing to scared!"

The silver-white hedgehog rolled his eyes once Sonic said this. As he looked back on him, he grinned, then crossed his arms.

"It's Knuckles we're talking about!" He said in a low tone.

Sonic sarcastically grinned, then laughed softly, "You're afraid his muscles will attack you?"

"Something like that!" He said in a low tone. Two of again exchanged laughter, then silver-white hedgehog, levitated sponge. Once he glanced back at Sonic, the blue blur just winked at him, then went towards the locker room. Silver watched him go, then shook his head again and looked at Knuckles.

"Okay, Knuxie!" He said, "Let's start!"

* * *

 **In the women's shower room.**

* * *

Blaze carefully washed every inch of her body with a gentle smile is shining on the face. She was incredibly pleased with how warm water pouring her. After a couple of minutes, the cat, with a satisfied sigh, turned to Sally, who stood beside her.

"I feel like on the top!" She said, satisfied tone. Squirrel turned to her. Blaze continued, "Not only that training was a great success, and now it's a warm shower ..." she closed her eyes and sighed softly.

Sally giggled over her remark, then shook her head and continued to wash their hands "Shower is the best that could come up with the civilized minds!" She said jokingly, then let out a soft sigh and effectively shook her head, shaking water from her hair. She walked to the hanger where hung a towel, then took it and wrapped around her breasts. She looked back at Blaze, which continued to wash.

"Sister, I'm done!" She said, turning cat's attention, "See you in town!"

Blaze winked at her, then continued to wash. Sally came out of the shower chamber, then took another towel, hair and began to wipe her hair. Gently wiping hair, she threw them back, then headed toward the locker room.

* * *

In the next cell washed Rouge and Amy. The bat allready finished her washing, turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She turned to face the pink hedge-girl who washed herself with a happy smile on her face.

"Sugar, I'll go!" She said, "Can you carry my gel and shampoo in my room?"

"Of course." Amy said with a smile, then continued to wash. Sighing in relief, Rouge turned to leave. But, suddenly, she widened her eyes as something flew into her mind. Something that made her freeze in place. She was unable to move for some time. She looked at Amy over her shoulder. Hedge-girl continued to wash her body, which was completely covered with foam. On her attractive face could be seen a satisfied smile, which indicated that she was pleased.

Grinning, Rouge turned to Amy and crossed her arms. She decided to solve this problem here and now, believing that she wouldn't get a second chance.

"Amy!" bat called. Amy turned to her, still smiling.

"Yes, Rouge. Anything else?"

"I know what you're thinking, Amy!" Rouge spoke, "But maybe you give him a rest?"

Questioning look appeared on the face of hedge-girl, when Rouge said those words. She bliked once, before looking at her right, trying to understand what her friend means. But she didn't think long. Frowning, she looked back at the bat, realizing what she had in mind.

"And you're telling me that ..." she spoke sternly, before crossing her arms "... he will pay attention to me in this case?"

"No!" Rouge stated sarcastically, causing Amy eyes opened wide, "I want to say as a girl with big experience in this business, that if you stop chasing him and threaten him, he may will come to you himself." she arched an eyebrow thoughtfully "Of course the chances are slim, but still it would be much better than what you do to him now." she glanced back at amy "Just give him a chance catch his breath."

But Amy did not seem drew attention to her words. She pouted and crossed her arms, scowling at her.

"Rouge!" she began, "No need to say what Sally told me this morning, because you both are wrong. You both know very well Sonic is shy of his feelings to me!" She smiled softly, "I give him to understand that he's not have to do this. He just need a little more time."

"Judging by what I saw yesterday, I dare to suggest that you are wrong!" Rouge replied coldly enough to Amy's eyes widened again "If he did have a feelings for you, he would certainly not cried from the fact that you hold him firmly by hand!" she raised an eyebrow, "And, if he's realy shy of his feelings for you, then ..." she grinned ominously, "Then why did he was dating with Sally Acorn for two years? After all, you and he were already familiar."

Amy frowned fiercely and bared her teeth. Rouge, however, kept a stiff upper lip. She continued to shoot at Amy with the same expression, ignoring the aggression of hedge-girl.

"He dated her because he didn't knew that he really loves me!" Amy growled with an offended voice, "And now he realized that he loves me and only me, and broke up with her!"

Rouge again rolled her eyes at Amy's reaction, then arched her eyebrows and shook head, "You know, sugar? If you had been present during the separation procedure, you would realize that no one is broke up with anyone!" She said, a malicious tone, provoking Amy to questioningly arched an eyebrow.

"So ..." mournful look "... they still together?"

"No, Amy!" Rouge answered, stiil smirking to the hedge-girl "They broke up because they have decided to stay friends!" She put her hands on the belt "They realized that all this is going to nowhere and decided not to bring the case to scandal!"

Amy sighed with relief, then smiled.

"Do you in all these seven years, and has not learned that you can not make someone love you? It's stupid to do. Nature has disposed so that the guys dislike being chase after them." Rouge continued "In other words, you're just wasting your time!"

Amy frowned again, "I wasted no time, Rouge!" she protested, "Sonic loves me!" Rouge irritably half-eyed, "He's just is shy of his feelings to me and that's all! Maybe he's so cool on the outside but inside he is vulnerable and gentle young man who had never been in love! He will understand it! Sooner or later! And then ..." dreamy attractive face "... we'd be together!" hedge-girl said with a dreamy tone and flew into a wonderland. Rouge shook her head at the facial expressions and actions of Amy, then came close to her. She snapped with her fingers in front of face of a young hedge-girl, trying to bring her back to reallity.

"Earth to Amy Rose!" She called out a tired voice, "Earth to Amy Rose! Why the connection was gone?" she asked again, then crossed her arms. Amy didn't reacted to her words and call. She just kept staring into nowhere with a happy emotion on face.

Rouge arched eyebrows, then shook her head ... and slapped her on the ass. It worked. Amy screamed, then jumped slightly and stared with pokerface in nowhere.

The bat shook her head, then sighed and went to the exit, "You know, Amy?" She stopped and looked back, "I'll give one advice to you! Stop pursuing your own interests and think about the rest!"

Amy blinked several times, then raised an eyebrow questioningly, "What do you mean?" She asked.

Rouge frowned and crossed her arms, "Do not pretend you don't understand what I mean!" She said in a severe tone, "Think about why almost no one talks to you, except for me and Princess Sally!"

Amy just grinned mischievously at her remark, "Antoine and Bunnie are communicate well with me. Shadow communicate well with me."

"Shadow hates you!" Rouge stated sternly

It was enough to pink hedge-girl wide eyes, before asking, "What? But I thought it was ..."

Rouge sadly sighed, "I thought when we did raid in the border areas of Robotropolis, you've understood it! When he yelled at you, and cast out to hell because of your dreamy talking about Sonic!" she spoke softly "Amy, if it goes like this, soon you'll stay alone. Even Sonic in time stopped treating your obsession with irony and humor."

Shaking her head, Amy sadly lowered dropped it and took a deep breath, "Is it true?" she asked sadly, "I mean, is Shadow mad at me still?"

"Yes, Amy. It is true." Rouge answered sadly, then came close and put right hand on Amy's shoulder, causing her to rise her head "Amy, you'll be fifteen years old this year, and your things are getting worse and worse!" She said with a sad tone, "Do you even realize that it can end a madhouse if all will go well. Grow up, girl. You cannot live with an empty dream for eternity." she then smirked and crossed arms over breasts "And then, think of yourself! Because after all, you've never had a boyfriend!"

Amy gasped, frightened, "But Sonic ..."

"Forget about him!" Rouge interrupted her, "At least for now. Give him a break and take a rest of him by yourself." she smirked "What if you try your luck with someone else?" she said with a malicious tone, causing Amy to wide eyes again "This is Mobius, after all. Here, among the other things, a lot of awesome and hot single guys!"

Amy frowned and opened her mouth to protest. But immediately closed it, then arched her eyebrows, hummed thoughtfuly, and put a hand to her chin, staring at the ceiling, thinking about words Rouge just said. She suddenly smiled and glaced back at the bat after a several seconds after the idea ran in her mind.

"You're right!" she spoke with a happy tone, as she glanced at Rouge, on the face of which shone a lite smile "You're right Rouge! What was I thinking?!" She slammed herself on the head, "I just need to make him jealous!" Rouge eyes widened "Sonic hates the competition!" Amy crossed her arms and snidely grinned "And, if I start to "dating" with some guy, he immediately go mad and confess his feelings to me!"

The bat blinked a few times, and then half-eyed and hunched in annoyance, "I've had enough!" She said with a tired voice, "I give up! You're so uncorrectable!" She turned away from Amy and walked out of the shower. Once she came out of the chamber and turned to the right, she saw Blaze, still naked, finished her shower, and started wiping her body. She was wiping her legs, leaning down a little. Such a picture caused Rouge to made a trollface and giggled evilly, while evil plan came in her mind, then went there.

"Nice ass, sugar!" she said as alpha female, then slapped Blaze's butt once she walked past. The cat-girl screamed, jumped, then froze, staring into nowhere. Her mouth opened wide and her cheeks blushed madly. She blinked a few times, then looked in the direction where Rouge left. Only to see the empty corridor. Frowning, Blaze realized why bat winked at her back there in the locker room, then wrapped a towel around her breasts, by covering her body, and went there irritably.

"This means war, you bat!" she said ominously.

* * *

Back in the shower camera, Amy continued to look towards the exit with questioning expression. But after a moment, she shrugged indifferently, gently smiled and continued to wash. Once she finished her shower, she turned off the water, then removed the towel from the rack and started to wiping.

* * *

 **In the men's locker room.**

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles were in the locker room, starting the process of dressing. The blue hedgehog and the red echidna already dry and their hair returned to normal. Sonic pulled his jeans on his ass, then slapped his tighs. Then the press. Then cheeks. Then growled and he shook his head furiously. He turned to the mirror and put his hands on the belt, smirking out on what handsome and athletic he is.

"Thank to almighty Chaos for the beautiful day and the mood!" He looked at the boys, "I feel ready to kick Egg bots their steel asses right now!"

The guys laughed, then Knuckles put on his black vest and crossed his arms "Similarly!" He said as a badass, then cracked his fists against each other, "Oh, give them to me! And as many as possible!"

Sonic grinned at his remark, then went close, "And it seems that the warm water has a positive impact on your muscles!" He said with a malicious tone.

Knuckles grinned ominously, "Water - is not the only thing that helped me to recover!" He said, then he turned to silver-white hedgehog.

Silver, who still wrapped a towel around his waist and hair hasn't returned to normal, was looking for something in his bag. Inadvertently, he looked at the Sonic and Knuckles. He opened his eyes wide, once noticed that these two asshole look at him as a sacrifice to the trolls. It was enough to Silver straightened up, сrossed his arms and frowned, continuing to look at the "predators".

"What do you want?" he asked, irritably and tired.

"I just wanted to say thank you! I really liked it!" Knuckles said with a mocking tone. Enough to Sonic grinned mockingly. And Silver's eyes went wide. But the echidna hasn't stopped here. He crossed his arms, before saying...

"And I hope that you liked it too!" He said seductively, "Maybe we can somehow repeat it?"

In this phrase Sonic began to laugh out loud like a complete idiot. Like Knuckles, who slouched strongly and clutched his stomach. The two laughed so loud that it seemed the entire database can hear them. Only Silver, who was the only spectator of this stand-up, didn't appreciate the humor. He frowned, smirked and shook his head before continuing to look for clothes in a bag.

"Screw you, guys!" he said in a mocking tone.

A minute later, Sonic and Knuckles stopped to laugh, then continued the packing process. The blue hedgehog pulled out of the bag a black T-shirt, then pulled it on him. Adjusting his clothes, he looked at his silver-white counterpart. Silver at this point ended the search of clothes, then pulled out of the bag black jeans, a T-shirt (sleeveless), socks, underwear. All black. Sonic, who widened his eyes on a picture, grinned, then crossed his arms.

"Silva!" Sonic began drawing his attention, "Do you have clothes different in color?"

Silver smiled, "Of course I have." He said, then crossed his arms "But nothing comes to me as good as black."

Sonic rolled his eyes at his remark, "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Of course!" he spoke sarcastically, "Mr. stylish 3455..."

Enough to Silver and Knuckles laughed at his remark. Maybe they simply was in good mood, because the joke itself was unfunny. Although, who knows. Once they stopped laughing, Sonic put away his belongings in a bag, then zipped it. Silver also got dressed, put things in a bag, and then the trio took their bags in hands and all as one headed for the exit from the locker room.

* * *

 **The end of the seventh chapter.**

 **I hope that those who love nudity experienced orgasm. MUHAHAHAHAHA.** **Joke.**

 **And so, we still have quite a bit of time before action, prior to the introduction of new and our favorite characters and, of course, up to the moment when there will appear an antagonist. I mean, personally.**

 **And one more announcement. On this day, 20 September, I turned twenty seven years. So, we can say that this is a special chapter, and it plays a big role in today's business. Soon we'll run out dull dialogue and action begins. Keep this in mind, guys. Leave Review, add to your favorites and follow.**


	9. VII - Preparation

**Hi, my goodies.**

 **Guess who's back. I finally found me strength to continue my translation history.** **I hope that you are happy. You're happy right?**

 **And so, folks. Once you finish reading this through, be sure to tell us what you think about it. Your comments, suggestions and questions will be useful to me. If you're really interested in my story, of course.**

* * *

 **Chapter VII – Preparation**

* * *

 _ **Cafe in the center of Knothole. 14-35**_

In a half-empty cafe in the high building constructed around a high and thick tree, you can see how near one of the table Shadow was sitting near the building edge. He stared down, looking around the town and trying to find something interesting. But, as in most cases, he was mostly disappointed of the fact, that here was nothing interesting or dynamic. With his left hand fingers he drummed on the table. In his right hand he held a glass of cola. On his face was annoyed look. He was annoyed and displeased by the fact that he was sitting here for an hour, and still no one came. None of those with whom he is scheduled to meet here. Letting out the exasperated sigh, he put the glass with cola on the table, then pulled out of the pocket of his black jacket a pack of cigarettes. But once he lit a cigarette, he heard the familiar voice to him.

"Shadow!" a female voice called to him. The dark hedgehog arched an eyebrows, and then turned to her, with disapproving shaking of his head. The squirrel in the company of her friend hare went to the table, by giving to him tired look. She and Bunnie, sat on chairs before saying hello.

"Hi, Shadow!" Bunnie said apologesticaly, "I'm sorry for being late. It's just emerged one thing that had to be done urgently!"

Rolling his eyes, Shadow blinked and shook his head again as a sign of disapproval. Once he glanced back at the girls, he frowned and put his cigarette in an ashtray. Then he rose to his full height and folded his hands on the table.

"It happens!" he said serenely, "But, if you're late, send a message on a cell phone!" he looked around the cafe, "And where's the others?"

"Blaze is here." Sally said, "She stands near the bar counter, makes out the order." she sighed and half-eyed, "And the rest are faced with a certain small pink problem when we walked here and they were left to solve it."

Shadow frowned in response, "Why do we need her?" He asked in a tired voice, "She's just getting underfoot, and interfering with the operations!"

Sally arched eyebrows and smirked, "Because it was she who opened your eyes to your true origin." she said teasingly, "If it wasn't her, then Mobius would've been destroyed three more years back, and you would've died. Shadow. Why are you so ungrateful?", her words caused a little giggle from Bunnie and irritated growl from Shadow. The dark hedgehog rolled his eyes, then crossed arms on chest and turned head towards the bar counter, where the lavender feline was making an order, sitting on the chair beside the counter. The barman made a notes on his notebook, where there was all the orders the cat ordered to him. Once he finished his notes, he glanced back at the feline.

"Anything else, miss?" he asked her.

"And three chili-dogs, please!" Blaze told him with calm tone in her voice. The barman nodded to her before looking at the bookmark and do one more note.

"Three chili dogs." he muttered, "But ..." He looked at Blaze, "You'll have to wait for it."

But Blaze just shrugged indifferently, "It's okay." she said quietly, "It's not for me anyway."

The barman couldn't helped, but laughed at her words, finding it amusing. After he calmed down, he nodded to the cat with a smile on his face and turned away from her. He went to the kitchen to convey the orders to the cooks. As for lavender princess, after the barman disappeared behind the kitchen door, she rose from her chair, then took off her sunglasses and hung it on her T-shirt. She looked around the table to find a place where there were Sally and Bunnie. This cafe had few visitors. It was not even half filled, so for Blaze to find her friends there was no problem. And it happened. She quickly found a table where Shadow, Sally and Bunnie sat. And the dark hedgehog is staring at her at this very moment, by giving to her his trademark stern emotion on his face, that you won't be confused with anything else.

The cat couldn't, but giggled over his face. She always found his severity and emotions very sweet and, for some reason, it was something that always attracted her to him. Once she calmed down, and let out a sigh of relaxing, she approached the table to everyone else.

Near the table, Sally and Bunnie, led a conversation with each other, while as Shadow is not took his eyes from Blaze, staring at her all the time while she was walking from bar rack to the table.

"I would be able to understand all this, but you yourself know that it is simply impossible." Bunnie said confused about a robot that Sally caught a day earlier, when she arrived at Knothole, "You remember what happened when we wanted to reprogram one of them last year."

But Sally arched eyebrows as a sign of irritation, "Yes, Bunnie, I remember." she said wearily, and sarcastically, "But there is simply no other options that might come to mind." She crossed her arms, "I think, it was the squad, which arrived in Mobotropolis for three days ago. Maybe they're just looking for us." She shrugged, "Who knows?"

At this point, Blaze walked to the table and sat down on a chair next to Shadow, "Hello again, Shadow." she said to her dark companion, causing an indiferent nod from him. She nodded back, then glanced at the girls, "What is the conversation, girls?" she asked, looking at Sally. Squirrel turned to her.

"About our competitors." she said sarcastically.

"Those who are now in the Mystic Ruins?" Blaze asked curiously. Sally nodded her colleague, without saying a word. Feline gave her a questioning look, arching his eyebrows, then crossed her arms over her breasts.

"And you can be sure that they are not just another pseudo-group of fighters, created by Eggman to confuse us?" she asked suspiciously.

"That's what we have to figure out Blaze!" Shadow chimed in, causing all the girls to wide their eyes and turning to him. Dark hedgehog is looking into the eyes of lavender cat by giving her a stern, but at the same time serene look, "Once we define with those who'll go on a mission to Robotropolis, we will take a questions about our colleagues from Spagonia."

Blaze blinked several times, continuing to looking at Shadow with the questioning look on her face, "They're from Spagonia?" she asked, confused. Dark hedgehog nodded. It was enough to Blaze sighed in disbelief. She turned back to Sally, before shaking her head, "I don't like this strategy, Sally." she said sternly, "What if they betray us?"

"Blaze." Sally spoke sadly, "I understand your suspicion, and I have them as much as you, but we simply have no other choice." She leaned her head on his right hand, "We cannot know for sure whether they are friends or enemies." She frowned and looked at the Shadow, "And we don't even know who they are and what their names are. Shadow, you know everything. Enough to keep us in the dark. Unlock the mystery and share with us." she widened her eyes, "We're working together, for f..ck sick. For what all this circus?"

But the dark hedgehog rolled his eyes at her insistence and nervousness. He turned his gaze to the ceiling, before start talking, "Sally." he said, "I'll tell you about it only when all the rest will be here." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "And then. I am by myself don't know how fresh this information is. What if it appears that I'm wrong?" he crossed his arms, "Then you will blame me for what I gave you a false information."

Sally's eyes widened, "What?" she asked in wonder, "What are you talking about?" She frowned, "I was never accused you in this, Shadow!"

Shadow half-closed his eyes, "Oh, really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, really!" Sally protested harshly, "Yes, you drank back in the time, but when it came to information about the enemy, you have always been good with that. I've never ..." Pause, "Never!" more pause, "Never blamed you for giving us a false information." Shadow, however, didn't shared her words. He arched his eyebrows, still looking at the princess Mobotropolis with a look which seemed to say that he remembers everything. It was enough to Sally felt uncomfortable. She widened her eyes in surprise and confusion, making look, that she knows nothing, "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked confused.

"Nevermind." Shadow replied indifferently, "Let's not clog our heads with this." He frowned, "How's Rotor, by the way?"

"He began to deciphering the data that was in memory of the robot." Bunnie answered to him, "If all goes well, soon we'll know all his secrets." she frowned, "Why do you ask? You think it's connected somehow with our colleagues from the Mystic Ruins too?"

"No." Shadow replied still indifferently, "Just when I was in his workshop, he complained to me about the data protection system." He arched an eyebrow, "I just wanted to know how he's doing, because I left before he finished it."

Bunnie giggled over his words, finding it funny. Once she calmed down, she grinned to the dark hedgehog, before saying, "Okay, I understand."

Shadow, however, did not even smile. Once again, he responded to joke with a neutral and indifferent nod, before he turned his eyes on Sally, "Okay." he said, then leaned his hands on the table and folded his fingers together, "I think about how to go to the Mystic Ruins tonight." the girl's eyes widened, "If the things go well, then three days later I will be back with the completion to your squad."

"Wait." Blaze spoke up in surprise and worrying, "You're leaving?"

The dark hedgehog turned his head toward her and nodded neutrally. the feline gave him a questioning look, then looked at each other with Bunnie and Sally, the faces were the same expression as that of the Blaze. For some reason, none of them wanted to dark hedgehog left. At least that could be expected by their faces. They all looked at him. Enough to Shadow sighed in irritation, before turning his eyes to the ceiling.

"What's wrong again?" he asked with a strong hint of irritation in his voice. Sally crossed her arms over breasts and frowned.

"Nothing bad, Shadow. But what about ..."

"Hello again, guys." It was heard tired and irritated Sonic's voice, interrupting the squirrels words. All four turned toward the source of the voice. And their eyes half closed. From the stairs to the table four persons was walking. It was Sonic, Rouge, Silver and Knuckles, who with a tired and irritated faces, much stooped, expressed the greatest dissatisfaction and irritation, which can be expressed. On the right of Rouge, you can see Amy hovered in the air, glowing with bright-blue and sitting in the lotus pose, with her arms crossed in the chest and frowning so deep, that it seemed her head will crack with the anger. Once Sonic and the company came to the table, Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge took the chairs from other tables, then sat on their seats. Silver, Rouge and Knuckles sat to the right of Bunnie and Sonic sat on a chair between Sally and Blaze. He looked at Blaze and nodded to her. Then he nodded to Sally, and then looked at Shadow.

"I'm sorry for us went so long." he said wearily, sarcastic and unhappy, "We had a little misunderstanding about the impending mission in Robotropolis."

"DO NOT EVEN TRY TO GO WITHOUT ME, SONIC!" Amy cries were heard. The other members of the company turned to an angry hedge-girl by giving her disapproving and tired eyes, "IF YOU'LL DO THIS, THEN YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT ..." Amy continued to scream and complain about Sonic, except for one thing. The sound has disappeared. It was pretty clear as she bares her teeth, screams and wails, but not a single word was not heard. For this reason, on the Sonic's face appeared most happy smile in the universe. He turned his head forward, then closed his eyes and lifted his head up, before taking a deep relaxing breath. Amy noticed this and immediately went silent, before raising an eyebrow questioningly, still staring at her "boyfriend" and watching his actions. As for Sonic, he continued to grow in the air to the lungs for a few seconds before he opened his eyes and, with a satisfied and gentle "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ...", he released his lungs from the big portions of air. One had the feeling that he had just had sex. He looked at Silver with a smile of gratitude and love, causing a nervous look from the silver-white hedgehog.

"What?" Silver asked in confusion.

"Da Silva!" Sonic said with a tone of love, "I love you!"

It was enough to everyone who was here made a loud laughter. Heck, even Shadow smirked and laughed quietly, unable to contain his mirth. It's continued fot the next three minutes. They simply couldn't calm down and continued to laugh loudly and happily, before it all settling down. The only one who didn't laughed at this moment, was Silver, who blinked so fast that it seemed that he had a nervous tic. Blaze turned to Sonic, giving him mocking look.

"I can not believe in what I just heard that." she said jokingly, get his attention, "Did you just confessed your love to a living person, or I simply had hallucinations?"

"Yes, you're right, Blaze!" Sally agreed, also looking at Sonic with a smirk, "Seriously. Even to me, you said these words so rare that I managed to forget the meaning of this." She crossed her arms and grinned even more, "Is your _Zero-moment_ finally has come?"

To everybody's surprise, Sonic portrayed an apologetic look, showing it to Sally, "I'm so sorry, Sal." he said jokingly, plaintive tone, causing a slight chuckle from his ex, "I've been thinking about this question, but I needed a long time to understand me, my feelings and my impressions. And only now I understand." He looked at Blaze, "Girls." he glanced at Rouge, "I am gay!"

Rouge, Bunny, Blaze and Sally began to laughing out loud like crazy on his "confession". Knuckles also make a light remark laugh over his red friend looked at Shadow as soon calmed down. He raised his right hand and rubbed a finger, making it clear that he needed the money. Shadow eyes half closed before to get out of the inside pocket of his jacket a few red bills and give it to Knuckles. Echidna took the money in the right hand, then counted it to make sure that Shadow is not cheating on him. Grinning, once he realized that everything is in place, he put the money into the pocket of his jeans and looked at Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic!" he called out, causing Sonic to turn to him, still grinning, "If anything, I'll be your best man at the wedding."

The girls giggled once again over the echidna's remark, before they turned to Silver. The silver-white hedgehog was staring into nowhere from what he had just heard, completely unable to utter at least a single word. Over his behavior a certain white bat laughed again, then mover closer to him and put her right hand on his left shoulder. Silver blinked several times, once felt her hand on his shoulder and looked at her. And blinked three times more. Rouge, by giving him a seductive smile, waved her eyebrows, causing him to blush slightly.

"I never thought you're capable to such things, sugar." she said playfully, "Of course, your style from the outset gave you out, but ..." pause, "I thought you're hetero. It's even sad to be honest."

Silver frowned in a sign of resentment, again, then removed her hand from his shoulder, "Oh, come on!" he said irritably and offended, before he met his eyes with the others, "Do you really have nothing to do but to trolling me? This is no longer f...cking funny!"

"What's the matter, Silver?" Sonic called him. Silver's eyes widened, before he turned his gaze on his blue colleague. The blue hedgehog with a trollface, leaned his elbows on the table and with his head resting on both hands, "You don't love me anymore?" sad attractive face, "Please, you and I have so many things to come." The girls laughed again. Silver arched his eyebrows, then shook his head from side to side, knowing that he's completely helpless. But he won't leave it just like that. He looked at Sonic, by continuing to give him a disgruntled look.

"Ha ha ha ..." he moaned with a strong groan sarcasm and resentment, "Very funny, Sonic." he suddenly grinned, "Write yourself a note. I don't like the blue guys."

Sonic's eyes widened as soon as he said that, before show mournful glance, "What?" he asked in a fake plaintive tone, "But why? I thought that we have everything seriously."

Silver made an important expression on his face and crossed arms over the chest, by straightened up, "I'm sorry, Sonic." he said sarcastically, "But I can't help you with this."

Sonic covered his face with his hands, then his words, then began to portray crying. Blaze and Sally shook their heads, and then sat down closer and put her hands on his shoulders to calm him down and help him recover.

"Oh, Sonic." Sally said softly, "Don't cry, please. It will pass." She grinned and looked at Silver, "Silver, you're just a bastard. How could you break his heart?"

Silver, continuing to give her look big, just shook his head, "I'm sorry, Princess." he said it is also important, "But I cannot return his feelings."

Sally chuckled softly at his words, then winked at him and looked back on the Sonic, which continued to "cry."

The only one who didn't get the joke and didn't understand that it's all was a circus, was Amy, who continued to hover in the air beside the table. Her face was shocked, which made it clear that she was at least surprised. And as a maximum. Well, you know. Moments later, she frowned fiercely and bared teeth of the fact that Sonic and Silver is a "couple".

"YOU JERK!" she yelled furiously, causing everyone to wide their eyes. Even Sonic rose his head and looked at her with a surprising look on his face. "HOW DARE YOU? SO THIS IS TO WHOM YOU EXCHANGED ME!" the members of the company half-eyed all as one and turned to her, "INSTEAD OF REALIZING YOUR FEELINGS TO ME..."

"Amy." Sonic called her, trying to shut her up.

"... YOU STARTED TO DATING GUYS!" Amy continued her complains, with the expression of increddible rage, "THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

"Amy, we're just kidding!" Rouge told to her, hoping it will helps to silence her. But the pink hedge-girl didn't stoped and continued her complains.

"I GAVE YOU THE BEST YEARS OF MY LIFE, FOR YOU TO REALIZE YOUR FEELINGS TO ME..."

"Amy, please, calm down!" Silver called her out.

"It was just a circus! We're just wanted to make some fun!" Knuckles joined to him.

"... FOR YOU OPENED YOUR HEART AND REALIZED YOUR DESTINY! OUR DESTINY!"

Sonic buried his face in hands, feeling an increddible shame. While Shadow, who was watching at the pink hedge-girl with tired eyes, simply rested his head on right hand.

"AND YOU..." Amy continued to yell, "... INSTEAD OF ALL THIS JUST TOOK A COMPLETELEY WRONG WAY?" she made a mourfull look, "Sonic, please, enough to hide your feelings! Open your heart. Be with me…"

"SHUT UP!" Shadow shouted furiously. Enough to all the members of the company jumped in fright. Amy turned to the dark hedgehog, by giving him a shocked emotion. Severe G.U.N. agent, finally tired of her eternal complaints about the fact that 'Sonic is not aware of his feelings' is drove him to the edge. He glared at Amy, with his hands clenched into fists and his eyes are burning in rage.

"If you say at least one word not having related to the case, I'll arrest you!" He growled in irritation. Amy gasped in fright, after he plugged her, and then nervously nodded to him several times. Shadow closed his eyes, then took a deep breath to relax and calm his nerves. Opening his eyes again, he returned his gaze back at Amy, who continued to stare at him frightened.

"Thank you." he said neutrally, "We have an important conversation! And that pseudo-romantic sh..t that you're talking about is a very serious obstacle!" He half closed his eyes, "And pisses off! If you want to talk, then talk. But only about what is directly relevant to the job and to what is happening now."

Amy realized that she had no choice. She let out a deep breath, then nodded to the dark sad hedgehog by making it clear that she calmed down. Shadow nodded back, then, as if nothing has happened, glanced at Princess of Mobotropolis.

"Let's discuss the things for which we are gathered here today." he said neutrally, "We cannot pull this for long."

Sally blinked several times, as she, like all those who sat at the table looked at him with wide eyes and a blank stare. Once she returned to the ground, she frowned, looking straight into the eyes of the dark hedgehog.

"Allright!" she said confidently, before looking at Silver, "Silver. Can you let her go?"

Silver arched an eyebrow, then glanced at the pink hedge-girl, "What do you say, Amy?" he asked calmly.

Amy just took a deep breath, then lowered her head and pouted "Okay. I won't be cling to him during the conversation!" she said with an offended tone. Silver nodded back, then let go of it on the floor. Amy sighed again, then sat down at the chair next to Rouge. She took an important look, then frowned, looked at Sally and nodded. Sally nodded her back before her eyes turned to the dark hedgehog.

"So, once again about the mission in the Mystic Ruins." squirrel spoke confidently and sternly, "As I said before, I would be more happy if you stay here, Shadow."

"May I ask why?" Shadow asked in disbelief.

Sally gave him a sad look, "Because you'll be healthier, if you lead a squad on a mission to Robotropolis." she said softly to him inadvertently angry, causing a few questioning glances from the rest, "You've been there more often than all the ones I know. You'll be able to lead the rest of the group through secret passages. And you can give the best fight back."

Shadow crossed his arms, "And who do you think can make contact with a group in the Mystic Ruins?" he asked sternly.

"I agree." Sonic chimed in, drew everyone's attention to him, "It may sound strange, but Shadow the hedgehog knows their names and what they do. Besides ..." Sonic smirked and crossed his arms, "Besides, we already decided that I will lead the group to a Robotropolis mission."

Sally grinned back at him, "Not anymore!" she said with a coolness in her voice, causing Sonic to shock. Bunnie, who was also surprised to hear, raised an eyebrow, before she spoke, "Sal." she called out, "Are you sure about that? After all, it was Sonic, who always headed all the important missions."

"More than sure, Bunnie!" Sally replied confidently, "Shadow recently returned to the squad after a year's absence and brought to us some very important information."

"But Sally." Sonic called her resentfully, "This is my duty. It was me, who went to such tasks. It has always been."

"It's true." Amy agreed, "Can you tell me why Shadow instead of Sonic?"

"Shadow uses a weapon, whereas Sonic is not. Shadow can control the chaos-energy. Shadow will not run through Robotropolis, attracting everyone's attention." Sally said confidently, before turning to Sonic, while frowning, "I'm sorry, honey. But I won't let you framed your ass under heavy fire. At this time, the case is not in a miserable bunker and no one will save you, like six months ago."

Sonic rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, as a sign of irritation and his own ego, "I'm tired of repeating to you ..." He looked at the others, "I am tired of repeating that it was an accident. I just didn't expected for it."

"Nobody expected, Sonic." Silver put in a few words, "But agree, that you were the only one who left standing in the open coridor, right in the direction of flying bullets and lasers."

"Shut up, Silver!" Sonic snapped before looking over the others, "Allright, we heard Sally's point of view, but what about the rest of you." He grinned, "Maybe it'll be corny, but hands up those who think that I have to lead this mission."

Amy raised her hand with a smile on her face. What was quite surprising. Even Sonic felt no joy, and half closed his eyes, after resting his head on right hand, "Who else?", However, no one raised a hand. Rouge, Bunnie, Blaze, Silver and Knuckles, just sat in silence, by exchanging an awkward glances. Shaking his head and sighing in disappointment, the blue blur spoke again, "You are ungrateful bastards!" he said sarcastically, causing a slight laugh from the rest, then turned his face to Sally, "Alright, Sal, you're the boss."

Sally triumphantly bended her right arm at the elbow, "Yes!" she said complacently, then crossed her arms, "Don't worry, Sonic. I think you'll be able to pull diplomatic mission in the Mystic Ruins." she looked at the dark hedgehog, "What do you say Shadow? Are you ready to return to duty?"

With a deep sigh Shadow arched eyebrows, looking at a squirrel with a tired look, "Only if you'll trust me." he said sarcastically. This contributed to an even wider grin on Sally's lips, who realized that something epic is planning. She looked around the rest of the group before continuing.

"And so. I hope that everyone agrees with my decision." she said confidently.

"I would say a couple of kind words." Sonic said with displeasure and annoyance, "But I'm tired of you carry on with endless disputes, Sally." He sighed, then straightened up and looked at Shadow with an indifferent look on his face, "Okay, Shadow. Though I do not like it, but I have no choice anyway. What are these people who suddenly decided to compete with us?"

"Their missions are largely unknown." the dark hedgehog spoke as he gazed at his blue counterpart, "However, with multiple personalities of this command, you, like all of you are already familiar with." he crossed his arms in the chest, "Here I must tell you do not agree to a duel are in any case and had behaving yourself calmly, because I know you too well, Sonic." He frowned, "When you saw Babylon Rogues last?"

In Sonic's eyes widened once he heard the familiar words. He could not believe it, "Babylon Rogues?" he asked in amazement, "You mean Jet, Wave and Storm?" Shadow nodded silently and calmly, "And who else is a member of this group? Do you know that?"

"Yes, Sonic." Shadow said, "When we're done, I'll give you the files you know and you'll see who it is by yourself."

Sonic looked at all of the participants at a time, with a shocked look on his face. He did not say a single word, still in a state of surprise and shock. After all, Babylon Rogues, it's just a gang of mercenaries, who always work for their own benefit, helping to save the world extremely reluctant. After his eyes met with Knuckles, Sonic dared to speak.

"Babylon Rogues may be good souls, but they are assholes who always work for the money." He frowned, "In addition, Jet will never be able to gather his own team, because of his ego." He looked at Shadow, still frowning, "As far as I know you, you decided to hide the most interesting thing for last." He grinned like a badass, "I wonder who is this mysterious person who has managed to attract Babylon Rogues into a team? And what he promised them, that mercenaries have agreed to become members of the team?" he crossed his arms again, "I'm starting to find this mission interesting."

"Are you familiar with a person named Sonia Delpheus?" Shadow asked a trick.

Sonic dramatically expands the eyes, then he jumped from his chair and leaned with both hands on the table, "WHAT?" he yelled loudly, causing everyone to jump in fear. Except for Shadow, of course, cause he managed to remain an absolute tranquillity.

"Sonia?" Sonic keeps asking, "Sonia herself?" he grinned, then sat back in his chair and crossed his legs, "You must be kidding me."

Blaze, who was looking at Shadow with a questioning look, turned to Sonic, before moving to ask her question, "Sonic." she called out, "Who's that? Your old team mate?"

"You can say so!" Sonic said, turning to her, "We met in New Mobotropolis six years ago. She and her brother Manic auditioned in a local recording studio." He crossed his arms, "The same studio where I auditioned. We met and became friends of the conspiracy, and decided to play together. But we haven't played for a long time, you know for what reason." he grinned and turned to red echidna, "Knuckles here had special feelings for Sonia one time." These words caused another giggle from the girls. While as Knuckles frowned as soon as Sonic reminded him about the past. Crossing his arms around the chest, the echidna snorted and bared his teeth.

"F...ck you, Sonic!" he growled with displeasure by causing another giggle.

After they calmed down, Sonic took a breath, then glanced at Shadow, "Okay!" he said, "I agree to a permutation of places. But just because I'll be happy to see Sonia again."

"Good!" Shadow said, then put on the table a few red pieces of paper to pay the bill for cola, and rose from his chair, "I have to drop to the base to pick up one thing. I'll meet you at the object B in fifteen minutes." dark hedgehog walked towards the exit of the cafe. All those who remained seated at the table, watched at the exit, while Shadow disappeared out of their sight, before their eyes have met again. At this point, the waiter walked over the table and put the dish orders on the table. After he walked away, the team members continued the conversation.

"Maybe he has become more sociable after quit drinking, but for all the mystery and secrecy didn't dissapeared anywhere." Bunnie noted about Shadow's behaviour.

Rouge nodded in agreement, "If Shadow will lead this mission, I should make the company to him that he did not do something silly." she said, frowning sternly, "It will not be easy, but I will try to do everything as best as possible." She sighed and looked at Sally, "Although after what happened eight month ago, you could do this way much better, Sally."

"You want to offer a place for me?" Sally asked, then shook her head, "I can not leave the Knothole, Rouge. After the incident with the robot, I'd better not stick out, to be safe." She looked at Sonic who ate chili dogs, "Whom do you want to bring along, Sonic?"

Sonic ate his chili dog, before looking at his ex and answer, "Knuckles, of course." he said, matter-of-factly, "I am confident that him will be enough to me." He glanced at echidna, taking second chili dog, "What do you say, Knucklehead?"

"If you do not troll me, then I'll think about your question." Knuckles said with displeasure and angry voice, Sonic remembered his words about Sonia.

Amy frowned as Sonic did not mention her, "Hey, and what about me?" she asked aggressively, "If this Sonia beautiful girl, I won't let you go without me, Sonic!"

Sonic rolled his eyes to heaven and groaned in exasperation, "Ohhh ..." He frowned and looked at Amy, "That's why I do not take you with me, Amy." He crossed his arms, "Because you happen to another bout of jealousy and you spoil everything."

Amy's eyes widened, "What?" she asks, "That's not true!"

"The truth is, Amy." Sonic said sternly, and wearily, "You go crazy like you always do, and destroy everything we have worked for. So you stay here."

After these words, hedge-girl bared her teeth, fiercely looking at Sonic, by being extremely dissatisfied with this fact. She raised her right hand and prepared to click her fingers to summon a hammer. But then she glowed bright blue, and soared into the air. Again. She gasped, then he looked back at Silver. He gave to her a dirty smile, while slowly shaking his head from side to side.

"Should I say it?" he asked mockingly.

Amy glared at Silver "SILVER! YOU SCUM!" she yelled, "BASTARD! JERK! I HATE YOU! I ..."

The sound was gone. What she is saying next you just might be guess by the movements of her mouth, that she began to swearing dirty. After that, Sonic grabbed his fourth chili dog. He looked at Silver by showing him a trollface, and waved his eyebrows.

"Maybe you still think of my suggestion?" he asked playfully.

"Sonic, I told you already." Silver said sarcastically, "I'm not attracted to guys like you."

All members of the company laughed again. Except for Amy, who kept screaming and twitching of hatred. She seemed not noticed that Sonic stood up, ready to go.

"Okay, gang!" the blue blur said, "See you at the base. I need to talk to someone you know." He headed for the exit. The other members of the company looked at the way he leaves on and on. Amy, who noticed Sonic leaves of the cafe, immediately stopped her screams and began to look at him. But once the blue hedgehog started down the stairs, she bared her teeth again and started to screaming and twitching even stronger than before. Enough to the other members of the company made a simultaneous weary sigh of disappointment. They began to exchange glances.

"How long can this go on?" Bunnie asked, looking at Blaze.

"I dont know." the cat said, then turned to Knuckles, "Knuckles?"

"The last time da Silva kept her that way for thirty minutes until she calmed down." the echidna said neutrally.

Sally shook her head, before you look at her silver-white partner, "Don't you geting tired of keeping her?"

Silver smiled and confidently shook his head as if saying, "No!". Sally grinned back, before all the members of the company began their meal.

* * *

 _ **Tails' Workshop, twenty minutes later.**_

To the workshop, which is located on the coast of the ocean, a huge black and red motorcycle rode up, on which you could see our good old GUN agents. Shadow came closer to the stairs that led up to a small one-story house, located on a very tall hill. Once he stopped near the stairs, he put the motorcycle on the side stand, and then put his feet on the ground. He straightened up before take off the helmet and shook his head to straighten his hair. After that Shadow cut the engine, before pulled the key from the ignition and put a bunch common in pocket of his brown leather jacket. He raised his eyes and put a helmet on the knees. Leaning on the helmet with right hand, Shadow looked up.

He fixed his gaze on the old and broken-down railway line, that was about twenty seven feet above the ground. The rails are long since become rotten and became could see the marks of bullets and lasers on the constructions of the railway bridge, on which the rails were laid. Dismal and depressing picture. To the right of the hill, near which stood our hedgehog, seven hundred meters, was visible the old and abandoned station building. Beside her stood a derailed train, which obviously will never take passengers anymore. The dark hedgehog narrowed the eyes dramatically, before getting off the bike. He put the helmet on the seat, then looked at the ocean. Beautiful and unforgettable view of the sea horizon. But in general, nothing special. Our agent also did not notice anything special, then he just started up the stairs.

Not hurrying up, he walked to the old house of his former team-mate and pal. For obvious reasons, his face was not an expression of happiness. However, behind this dramatic emotion, you could see something else. Maybe even guilt. It was impossible to say for sure, because of his an impenetrable gaze was impossible to see anything. After rising to the top of the hill, he reached the entrance to the workshop, and then he raised his head and looked at his blue counterpart.

The blue hedgehog was standing near the entrance, leaning against the wall, by hiding his hands in the pockets of his jeans. His eyebrows were furrowed, what was quite unusual for him if not a phenomenon. It might seem that someone replaced him, or sent clone. However, Shadow did not check to decide. Maybe his eyes didn't showed this, but in his heart he felt a slight excitement.

Two old rivals stood like statues, each in his place, not even moving. None of them dared make a move or say a word. Perhaps they didn't wanted to scare each other. Turning his gaze toward the front door, Sonic has decided to break the silence.

"You too have an irresistible urge to open the door?" he asked in a cold, dark and slightly sad tone.

But Shadow said nothing to him. He closed his eyes, before making a deep breath and turn his head to the right. Opening his eyes on his face appeared a sad emotion, which was also a very rare sight. Outside, the house seemed small. At least no more than the usual one one-storied hangar or garage. However, the main charm is hidden inside. Few people succeeded to see it. Shadow was one of the few, a long time ago. But now the house is closed to him, as for all others. Batting once urchin dark eyes closed, having sat down deep in his thoughts.

"Shadow!" Sonic called him.

The dark hedgehog opened his eyes and looked at his counterpart. He met with still severe and confident look that was on Sonic's face. Without changing expression, Sonic walked slowly close to Shadow. Two froze in place, fixing their eyes on each other. Over the past three years, the dark hedgehog significantly outgrown the blue hedgehog, and because of this side can give the impression that a son talking about something with his father.

"I asked a rhetorical question." Sonic spoke cold, seemingly an eternity later, "These questions does not require a direct response."

"I know that this is a rhetorical question, Sonic." Shadow said, keeping his voice cold and neutral, "I got you." He frowned, "There is no need to look at me like I'm just doing my job just as well as you!"

Sonic moved slightly back, exposing his teeth and clenching his fists. One had the feeling that he was ready to attack him. However, it was just feeling. Taking two steps back, he stopped, still looking at Shadow's face and giving him a fierce and focused look. But Shadow continued to stand in one place, quietly staring into his eyes, as though not giving attention to his behavior. Shadow was one of the few who knew the true Sonic's face, the blue hedgehog tried to hide behind the mask. Behind all this image of _buffoonery_ , _clownish behavior_ and the image of the _dumb_.

Instead of frivolous, positive, and frankly foolish guy here today was harsh and mighty warrior and a great leader, who is ready for action. Obviously, Sonic wanted to tear him apart, because I thought the dark hedgehog direct culprit that their things went awry. But he managed to hold back the rage, knowing that now there are more important things than their personal dislike for each other.

He drew himself up to his full height and much relax before speaking again.

"Sonia does not like to working with us ever since her brother Manic was in the hospital three years ago. That was the day when one of the debris from a comet that you destroyed, collided with Mobius in the area of Empire City." he said coldly, confidently and with a strong tone of severity in his voice, "In order to qualify for an audience, you need to provide something that will not leave her no choice. And something tells me that you have that something."

"Exactly! Espio brought me one very interesting information that I checked this morning in Rotor's workshop." Shadow replied, with a calm tone in his voice, "If Sonia refuses categorically ..." He pulled from an inside pocket of his jacket CD, "... just show it to her."

Sonic raised both eyebrows, seeing this item that dark hedgehog in his hand. He came close to his rival, then took it in his left hand. He fixed his gaze on this disc, trying to understand what could be important there. Glancing at Shadow, he decided to ask his concerns.

"What is it?"

Shadow again crossed his arms and gave Sonic sarcastic and surly look, "It's called compact disc!" he said with a strong tone of sarcasm.

The blue hedgehog took his sarcasm without enthusiasm. He narrowed his eyes wearily, before continuing.

"F...ck you with your jokes!" he said absolutely without pleasure, "I'm not that old to not know what it's called." He frowned, "What is recorded on that disc?"

"Something that will help you gain favor with Sonia." Shadow replied coldly, "I recommend to review the information before going to Mystic. And it is better not to delay it. The faster you go, the better. It's unknown how long Sonia and her gang will stay there."

Sonic nodded to him before to hide the compact disc into the inside pocket of his coat. He went on without a word toward the stairs that lead down. He did not give a single glance at the empty house of his best friend. Maybe he just did not want to be distracted.

Shadow looked at how Sonic goes before look toward the sea. He made a weary sigh, before you approach the edge of the cliff on which the house stood. He narrowed his eyes, fixing his eyes on the endless horizon of the sea, over which shone a bright midday sun.

"Hey, Shadow!" Sonic's voice was heard behind him. Shadow instantly looked at him over his right shoulder. Blue hedgehog walked right up to him, still frowning.

"I want to ask you something. You can refuse if you want, but I'm still going to ask."

Shadow gave him a questioning look, slightly intrigued by the fact that his old rival is now asking him about the service. He was about to deny him with this, for obvious reasons. But he decided to listen to him. He is completely turned to Sonic and nodded confidently. Blue blur nodded at him before crossing his arms in the chest and arching the eyebrows.

"I want you to take Amy with you!" he said confidently and severely, causing Shadow to make his eyes wide.

"What?" dark hedgehog asked, "Are you crazy? You want us to be dead because of her?" He frowned, "No! No! No f..cking way!"

"Well, then you can assume that I'll spend my time wasted, Amy will appear out of thin air and attack Sonia in a fit of rage!" Sonic gave him a reason that has left Shadow without a choice, "You know that it will run to Mystic for me despite any instructions. You know that no one can keep her from it. Shadow, I rarely ask for your help, but you know that when I ask, I am doing this for obvious reasons!"

Shadow defeated sigh issued after The man said it. He knew what Amy Rose is able to understand and that it will be able to destroy all what he was working on and what Espio worked. He confidently nodded, before saying even more confident:

"Allright, I'll take her in Robotropolis." He arched an eyebrow, "But what makes you think that I will keep her?"

"Because you've managed to shut her up in the cafe when she screamed at me." Sonic said, still confident, "In recent years, even I can't do that. From this we can conclude that she will listen to you and will not make anything stupid. And yet, all members of the squad are knows that you and Amy Rose in a very bad relationship right now. You will have time to make peace. Nothing unites better than a mortal danger, right?"

Shadow nodded to him, but gave him a look that was filled with suspicion.

"You're god damn right!" he said, dark and cold, "But it seems to me that this is not the only reason why you're asking me about it." He frowned, "You just want me to keep her away from you as far as I can."

Sonic fiercely bared his teeth, then walked over to the Shadow quite closely. So close that now between them was little more than a few inches. They looked into each other's eyes as yesterday during their first meeting, as if they wanted to kill each other right now. But it was only the resistance of the obvious fact that blue blur resisted for a long time. But he could not resist anymore and had to admit it.

"Yes!" was the only work that flew out from blue hedgehog's mouth with even more harshly and coldly tone than his colleague. It sounded even like a treat. But after that he didn't said anything. He just turned away from him, then headed toward the stairs. He did not stop, did not look back and do not say anything in conclusion. He just came to the stairs, then quickly disappeared from Shadow's sight.

As for the dark hedgehog, he continues to stand in one place for a while, fixing his eyes on the stairs that led down to the road leading to Knothole. He pondered of Sonic's request to which he agreed. Amy Rose. The girl, who was a pain in Sonic's ass over the past six years. And if earlier Sonic was somehow took her even as a friend (using the Chaos Emeralds to run away from her), but now he wants to get rid of her. Why? Stupid question. He knew that no one's patience can not last forever. And it seems that Sonic's patience exploded like an atomic bomb.

Shaking his head, he walked toward the stairs. As he passed by the house where a certain double-tailed fox once lived in, he stopped and looked at the door. But only to shake his head and going down to the stairs. Now in his mind there was only one thought.

 ** _"How do I get Amy Rose_** **_to go to the Robotropolis?"_**

* * *

 **A/N**

* * *

 **So, guys, the long-awaited ninth chapter is finally over. Now peacetime life ends and begins the action. Those of you who like a good TV series, probably saw the references which I have set up here.** **I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope that you will accept my story as it should. I ask you to say in Review what you think about it.**

 **As you can see, soon there will be new characters familiar to you. Why do I do it? To keep the balance and to disrupt blunt barrier between different products.**

 **I hope that you take this project to combine different** **Sonic** **products into one big universe. I count on your support and count on the fact that you will not stay indifferent.**

 **Add to your favorites, do Review and follow. Ask your questions and share your tips!**

 **Together, let us stop the madness!**


	10. VIII - Mercy

**Attention! In this chapter will involve the original characters.**

 **Yes, I know what I said, I hate to create original characters. But it was in 2005, when this chapter was written. I was still in school and would like to add something of my own. But, do not worry. These characters will not play a key role in the plot of the story.** **They are mere subordinates and they have absolutely no super powers except for the good combat skills and a good level of intelligence. But not more.**

 **By the way, here are three first ships in "The World of Chaos".** **Or rather, ex-ships.** **Be careful, because you can experience an easy butthurt. Good for all.**

* * *

 **Mercy**

* * *

 _Sonic is walking the Knothole streets along with Sally tightly holding his arm, wearing shocked emotion on his face, which is also expressed a terrible sadness. What he saw a few minutes ago, it dropped him into a terrible shock, to which nothing can compare. Sally simply tightly held her boyfriend's arm, by squinting strongly and her head bowed to the ground. Out of her eyes tears was rolling down, but she was not sobbing, keeping her emotions inside with all the forces she had and showing no emotion on this occasion. However, it was obvious that couldn't able to keeping that for long._

 _The two walked in absolute silence for thirty minutes, until they walked out of the town and approached a sea shore. After more ten minnutes of walking they reached a cliff near the sea. They stopped once they walked over the edge of the cliff, and then Sonic helped his girlfriend to sit on a large log. He sat in front of her and took her hand tightly, making it clear that he was here beside her. Sally opened her eyes and sobbed once. She nodded._

 _"I'm fine." she said with a strong tremor in her voice._

 _Sonic nodded and smiled, "Sal. Nobody's here. We are alone."_

 _After him said those words, the squirrel broke emotions. She closed her eyes, bared teeth and hugged Sonic as tight as she could. She buried her head in his chest and began to cry so bitterly that is seemed she's just lost someone. Obviously, she had a nervous breakdown. Of course, Sonic hugged her back, trying to comfort her. Out of his green eyes, tears also starts to rolling down, and in a moment he closed his eyes too strongly. With a sob, Sonic patted his girlfriend on the back before wrapping his arms around her even more tightly._

 _"Baby ..." he kept repeating in a gentle tone, "Please, calm down!" He sighed, "Unfortunately, the tears will not help!"_

 _"Sonic." Sally's voice said, causing Sonic to open his eyes, "How could this happen? HOW?" they broke the hug, then Sally opened her eyes and looked at him, still squinting and teeth bared, "He disappeared just for one minute. A minute, Sonic." she raised her index finger, "ONE! F…CKING! MINUTE!"_

 _Sonic shook his head, then he took her hand tightly and hugged her again. He didn't told anything back to her simply because he had no words. Sally was not resist. She buried her face in his chest again, continuing to cry._

 _"Guys?" Was heard a familiar female voice. Sonic opened his eyes, then turned toward the source of the voice. It was Blaze. She stood close to the duo, looking at them with a surprise emotion. It seemed that she wanted to hear the answer about their behavior. But, alas, there was no answer. Sonic closed his eyes again and lowered his head. After this point, Blaze shook her head. Then she ran to her close friends. She sat next to Sally on the log and put a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Sally, what ..." she did not finish her sentence, as Sally pushed away from Sonic, then clung to the feline, and hugged her around the neck. Blaze gasped after she did this. But then she shook her head and wrapped her both arms around her Mobian gollegue. Squirrel not calmed down yet. She just buried her face in feline's shoulder._

 _"What?" Blaze asked sadly, "What happened?" She frowned and turned to Sonic, "Sonic why she's crying?" She widened her eyes, "Why are you crying?"_

 _Sonic sobbed once, before sitting down to the left of his girlfriend and put his hand on her leg. He began to stroke her gently, hoping to soothe her grief._

 _"It's Tails." he said sadly, then shook his head, lowered his head and buried his face in his hands in, "He's ..." he sighed, "He's just an idiot."_

 _"Sonic?" Amy's voice was heard. Sonic opened his eyes, then turned right. He saw Knuckles, Rouge and Amy are walking toward them with the questioning expressions of their faces. Once Amy ran up close, she immediately sat down next to the blue hedgehog, because obviously noticed that he was crying. She hugged him around the shoulders and rested her head on his left shoulder._

 _"Do not cry, Sonic." she said tenderly, "Everything will be okay."_

 _But the blue hedgehog wasn't said a single word, or even pushed her away, as it usually happens. He just continued to sit motionless. Once Knuckles and Rouge have come close, red echidna shook his head in displeasure, and then looked at the bat._

 _"It was the last time when I let you to choose a place for a date." he said irritably._

 _Rouge furrowed her brow in approval, "Sugar. Don't be angry. Maybe there was something wrong." She looked at the gang, "What is the meaning of this massive emotional breakdown?"_

 _Blaze looked at couple, "Tails did something wrong."_

 _Knuckles widened his eyes, "Tails?" he asked, "And what could he do wrong?" He looked at Sonic, "Sonic?"_

 _The hedgehog said nothing again. He just closed his eyes and lowered his head. Knuckles arched his eyebrows questioningly. But then he frowned fiercely and bared his teeth._

 _"Is he still in the workshop?" he asked in a tone so violent and aggressive that immediately attracted attention. Sally stopped crying, then opened her eyes and raised her head. She looked at Knuckles. As the others. Sonic shook his head, then he started to getting up to his feet. Only to be stopped by Amy, who hugged him tighter._

 _"No, Soniku." Amy said, sad and comforting, "Don't get up. You have to recover."_

 _"Amy, I'm fine." Sonic said sadly as he looked at her, "Let me go."_

 _"Are you sure?" the hedge-girl asked. Sonic nodded, then took her hands away from his shoulders and rose to his feet. He approached Knuckles, then took a deep breath before speaking._

 _"Knuckles, I know what you're thinking, but better throw it out of your head and never think about it!" He said troubling tone, "Believe me, what happened to him ..." sigh, shaking his head, shocked look, "I cannot even to describe it."_

 _Knuckles crossed his arms, by straightened to his full height, "Don't you dare to defend him!" he demanded sternly, "If our young genius began to outrage again, we should give to him a good sticking!"_

 _"I know, Knux!" Sonic agreed, "And I totally agree. But believe that now the problem is much more serious than Tails' youthful maximalism. He…" He frowned and pointed a finger at him, "Knuckles, promise me you will not laugh when I tell you!" He said, demanding voice and frowned "Sally was there too! And she saw it all!"_

 _Knuckles' eyes widened. He looked at Sally, who was now stared back at him with a frown. She then got up on legs, walked close to the trio and crossed her arms._

 _"Knuckles ..." she with a sadness in her voice, "Please, I beg you, listen to all that Sonic will say, and do not try to make a hasty decision!"_

 _Her voice was so mournful and depressed that echidna decided not to resist and simply raised his hands in a sign that he will make it right._

 _"Deal!" he said, then he put his hands on the belt, "I'm listening."_

 _Sonic frowned in response, then nodded before you speak, "Tails did this idiotic experiment he told about the last two weeks." He said with a sad tone._

 _"What?" Knuckles asked in surprise, "But, he also said that this is possible only in theory." A thoughtful look to nowhere "Or, how did he called it there." He looked at Sonic "Okay. And what happened now?"_

 _Sonic just beckoned Knuckles and Rouge by hand to him, making it clear that this is not worth to speak aloud. Those two nodded in response, then moved closer. Sonic whispered something to them on the ears. Something that made them both to wide their eyes and gasp. After they straightened up, they glanced back into Sonic's eyes with a shocked looks on their faces._

 _"WHAT?" they cried._

 _"HOW?!" Rouge said, shocked, "How he did it?"_

 _Amy arched eyebrows at their reaction. Since she don't heard anything._

 _"I'm sorry, but what are..."_

 _"Because of this idiotic tests Tails up to four years!" Rouge told her with a surprised tone in her voice._

 _Amy's eyes widened, and then she turned to Sally, giving her a shocked attractive face. Sally just looked at her with a sad emotion, making it clear that it's all true. Blaze, who was also gazing with a shocked face, looked at Sonic._

 _"Sonic, what are you talking about?" she asked, "Explain it to us."_

 _Sonic nodded, before taking a deep breath._ _Exhaled air, he opened his eyes and_ _was ready to start the story._

 _"There you are!" was heard the harsh and dark male voice, causing the others to make their wide eyes, "It seems that the whole little family is complete!"_

 _Enough to Sonic growled in frustration, then turned to the source of the voice. It was a dark hedgehog dressed in black clothes and huge red-and-white shoes. His gait was saying that he was drunk. And strongly drunk._ _And how could it be otherwise, if at this moment he is holding a half-empty bottle of whiskey._ _Sonic growled irritably and shook his head once_ _his dark counterpart_ _came closer to them and stopped._

 _"Shadow!" He growled at him after baring his teeth, "What are you doing here?!"_

 _Shadow snarled furiously at him, "What am I doing here? What am I doing here?!" he growled fiercely and aggressively," You yourself called me this morning and asked me to come here to talk!"_

 _Sonic widened his eyes, then sighed and half-closed eyes. He put his hand to his face, then shook his head. Blaze, Sally and Amy questioningly raised an eyebrow, then looked at each other. Just like with Knuckles and Rouge. Bat then frowned and shook her head in dissaproval. She then turned to Sonic._

 _"Sonic, is it true?" She asked._

 _Sonic hit himself on the head several times, then shook it, crossed his arms and turned to Rouge "Yes, Rouge." He said, tired voice, "It's true." He turned to the Shadow, giving the guilty look, "Shadow, I'm sorry, I totally forgot about it."_

 _Shadow widened his eyes, "What?" He asked in a threatening tone._

 _"Yes, I know I am a complete moron!" He said._

 _Dark hedgehog sniffed, before starting to walk in his blue_ _counterpart's_ _direction, still glaring at him, "Moron that's an understatement!" he snarled, "I was dragged here from Station for one thousand five hundred miles away from here ..." pause "... only to find out that you have forgotten everything?"_

 _Blaze, who was frowning all the time while she looked at Shadow, bared her teeth, then got up on her feet and headed towards him. As she came close, she stopped him, by putting her hands on his shoulders. She gave him a plaintive, pleading look, as though asking him, for not being an angry. As for Shadow, he sighed and shook his head after she did it, and slightly narrowed._

 _"Blaze, step aside." he asked as politely as he was capable of being drunk._

 _Blaze shook his head, "No, until you calm down." she said in a calm, but at the same time a sad tone, "How much did you drink this time?"_

 _"Blaze, please."_

 _"How much?" the cat demanded._

 _Shadow sighed before shaking his head, "Three bottles." he said a little sad and guilty._

 _Blaze frowned, looking into his eyes, "And you thought that someone wants to talk to you while you're in this state?" she asked, a little harsh, "Shadow, please, go to the base. Sonic will talk to you, but only when you're getting sober."_

 _Irritably sighing after the words Blaze dark hedgehog looked at the others. He frowned, "No, Blaze." he said sternly, "I was dragged here over a thousand miles not for you to put me to sleep." He bared his teeth, looking at Sonic,_ _"You an incompetent idiot. First you bothering me and saying that you have an important conversation to me, and then you declare that you forget about everything! You're lucky Blaze is here. Otherwise, I would have torn you to pieces!"_

 _But Sonic closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame, "I understand. You're absolutely right." he said as if he was sad. Enough to Shadow arched his eyebrows in puzzlement, because such behavior is totally untypical for Sonic._

 _After several moments of silence, Sally decided to break her and headed toward the dark hedgehog, "Shadow." she said, "Sonic forgot about it because of me." She approached closely and crossed her arms, still looking into his eyes, "We have a serious problem, and we decided to switch to it. Do not blame Sonic. Blame me. It's entirely my fault. I persuaded him to go with me to the workshop." she gave him a pitiful look, "Believe me, it's very, very complicated!"_

 _After he widened his eyes and blinked once, he looked at Blaze, then at Amy. Then he turned to Rouge._

 _"What the hell is going on here?" He asked._

 _Frowned and sighed, a bat came close to him, before speaking, "Shadow." she said, "We do not know anything yet."_

 _Shadow blinked twice, then turned to Princess of Metropolis "Then, can you clarify me?" He asked._

 _"Not now!" She said, on which dark hedgehog opened his mouth to answer. But Sally stopped him, "And before you thought that we are trying to hide it from you, I will tell you that you have nothing to worry about!" She said soothingly, "It's just this news may shock you!" She frowned, "Especially after three bottles of whiskey!"_

 _Shadow squinted irritably, "What are you hinting at?" He asked._

 _Sonic looked up, then stood next to his girlfriend, "Shadow!" He said calmly, "You're drunk!"_

 _The dark hedgehog rolled his eyes and shook his head. He again looked at the couple, then threw his arms in hand, "So what?"_

 _"That ..." Knuckles spoke causing the hedgehog to turn to him "... you may have the wrong reaction to what happened!"_

 _Shadow growled in exasperation, then put his right hand to the face, "Damn you all!" He then walked a short distance, turned to the others and spread his arms, "Tell me what the fuck happened! If you calling me a part of the squad, then be so kind..." frown, glare, clenched fists, "... share!" He crossed his arms, without changing expression, "Or you hold me for an idiot?"_

 _The members of the company took a deep breath and shook their heads at his word, and then Blaze, with a calm look, walked up to him, "Shadow, what I told you?" she said with a calm tone, "Go to the base, rest and then we'll tell you about it."_

 _Shadow blinked several times at her words before half-eyeing again, "Okay. You won." He said with a tired voice, then looked at the others, "But only because you asked me about it."_

 _After that, he turned and started to walk away, "See you on the base." he said finally. Feline sighed, continuing to watch him go with sad eyes and stroking her shoulders with both hands. Rouge, however, looked after him with a sour look._

 _"You know?" bat spoke, "I do not understand why you're with him." She turned to Blaze, "How do you put up with his alcoholism? I barely lasted a week, and you stand for over an entire month."_

 _Blaise turned to her, with a sad emotion on her face, "I don't know Rouge." she said, also sadly, "I don't know." She turned to Shadow, who continued to go toward the base, "Maybe because I feel sorry for him. Many of you did not even try to understand what it's like to live with the guilt for the death of everyone you know."_

 _Sonic, Sally hugging around the waist continued to look at the dark hedgehog some time before the idea clicked in his brain. He let go of his girlfriend, then grinned and headed for the dark hedgehog. It was enough to Sally raised an eyebrow questioningly._

 _"Sonic?" she asked._

 _"Shadow!" Sonic called "Stop!"_

 _Shadow sighed irritably, then shook his head and turned his face to the blue hedgehog, who was standing a few feet away from him._

 _"What do you want?!" he asked in a tired voice._

 _Sonic sighed and pointet his right hand's index finger on the cheek, "It was my fault." He said, "I deserved it."_

 _Shadow raised an eyebrow at his request, "You have nothing to do?" He asked._

 _Sonic opened his eyes, "You could say that!" He said, "Besides ..." he grinned, "... don't you want to punch me?" He asked._

 _Barely moments as Shadow gave to Sonic a significant slap in the face. Sonic shouted and began to stagger falsely and screaming in pain. He collapsed on the ground and began to roll in the grass. Enough to members of the company raised their eyebrows in question, watching this scene. And to Shadow laughed quietly. For him, these cries, albeit false, it was sounded like a music._

 _"Hey, Shadow!" Was heard furious male voice. Unfamiliar. But it was threatening. Terribly threatening. This provoked a cry of silence. Shadow with a puzzled expression on his face turned slowly toward his voice. He turned there glaring, then stood into a fighting stance and threw the bottle aside._

 _"Who the f..ck are you?" He yelled at the new arrival._

 _ **"Shadow!"**_ _a man's voice was heard._

 **End of flashback.**

Shadow slowly opened his red eyes. He stared in front of him, he found himself sitting on a chair in the studio and looking in the rotor wall, where was nothing. Just bare wall made of sturdy concrete. He sat on a chair in Rotor's workshop, leaning his elbows on the table and his head on his left hand. In his right hand he was holding a smoking cigarette. And on this cigarette the ash was falling slowly. One had the feeling that he is immersed in his thoughts on the so deeply that not completely forgot why he was there and what he should do. Although, fortunately for him there was one person who will return it to the ground.

"Shadow, wake up." Rotor called him.

Shadow turned his head slowly to the right to meet the eyes of the one who called him. But just to see the walrus, who shook his head slowly from side to side, and who frowned on him in disapproval.

"We're not smoking in here!" he said a little demanding.

Dark hedgehog, however, only continued to stare at him with narrowed eyes, then looked at his cigarette. He shook his head, then extinguished it before hide his cigarette back in the pack and hide it in his jacket. Then he rose from his chair and walked right up to walrus. He leaned on the table with both hands and stared at the screen.

"Anything here?" he asked with a neutral tone in his voice.

Rotor sighed wearily, and then wearily stared at his computer screen.

"Nothing yet." he said irritably, "I was able to remove the protection from the hard drive, which was at its core, but it was even more difficult." He pressed a few buttons on his keyboard, "There's another system that encrypted the files after I took off the previous one. So, with the disclosure of the secrets we'll have to wait." He leaned on his chair and frowned, "I don't like it. The last time Eggman used a double protection system seven years ago."

"Yes." Shadow agreed, "The deeper you diving, the more obvious fact becomes."

"It's not Eggman." The rotor continued his thought, "But if it's not him, then who?"

Shadow frowned, never taking his eyes off the screen, "This is what we have to find out." he said, then drew himself up to his height. He raised his left hand and looked at his watch.

"We have to go." he said, before glancing at Rotor, "I hope that now you don't need to sit at the computer to ensure that everything goes according to plan."

"Oh no!" Rotor growled irritably, then rose from his chair and headed for the door, "I sat in front this piece of scrap for all day and I'm not going to spend it for the whole next night!" He left the workshop.

Shadow did not betray his reaction really matter. He knew what the walrus feels right now. Grinning, he just followed him, with his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

* * *

 **With Sonic.**

In his room, a blue hedgehog lying on top of a shelf and viewing the information on a disc that Shadow gave him. He stared at the screen of his laptop, with a stern face and frowning. Yes, he was still working in warrior mode. Perhaps the information was too sensational to read. Or simply too useless, and Sonic seemed that he just spent his time in vain. Shaking his head, blue hedgehog pulled the disc out, and then turned the laptop off. He put the disc in the box, then put it on top of the laptop. He sighed wearily, before staring up and fix his gaze on the ceiling.

"F..cking great!" he said coldly to himself, "How many more sensations awaits me in the future?"

He looked at the disk. Then he shook his head, took a disc in right hand and jumped down from the top shelf. He took his orange coat, then put it on, hide the disc into the inner pocket and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **In Sally's office.**

In the office, where Sally conducted a meeting, you can see our squirrel sitting on a chair and staring at the detachment fighters with a stern look on her face. At the moment, there were several members of the group. Bunnie, Antoine, Rouge, Silver, Amy, as well as several young fighters of rank. Gray hedgehog, hare orange and pink pig. The three men stood at attention, with a frown, giving their leader to understand that they will do everything in their power and ready to go on a mission.

"Your first priority is exploration. Listen carefully whatever agent Bates and agent Kintobor tells you." Sally said with a tone of harsh military general (General Sally), "To conduct any overt act against combat units is forbidden, if you want to stay alive." She frowned harder, "I repeat no public action. Only a hidden intelligence and neutralization with using electromagnetic devices and being in the shelter. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your highness." One of the fighters said with a confident tone in his voice.

Sally nodded back to them, "You three are free." she said, "Prepare for the mission."

The trio nodded, before heading towards the exit from the office. They quickly left the room, leaving the most experienced fighters in mild puzzlement. Rouge, Bunnie, Silver, Antoine and Amy all looked at the door with question expression of the faces. They turned back to Sally, as if waiting for an answer to a question.

"Can we know why these three?" Bunnie said, "These guys are not so many missions in summary, to send them to, perhaps, the most difficult job in their lives."

"I agree." Silver added, "Maybe it's better if we go to Eggmanland instead of them?"

"These guys have a big enough experience in military organizations, unlike most of us." Sally said quietly and squinting, "They will unconditionally fulfill all orders, to act as they were ordered, and so on." At this point, the front door opened and Shadow with Rotor went inside, but no one paid attention to it, "In addition, it is possible that we need someone else, if there will be any worse trouble."

Silver scratched his head in thought. But he then just smiled and nodded, "Yes, it is fair." he said, then crossed his arms, "And what about Espio? He should be back."

"Espio said he had to do one more thing, when I saw him last night." Shadow said, drawing to itself attention, "He said he would be back in four days." He crossed his arms, "I'm didn't ask him about what was this thing, but I can guess." He arched his eyebrows, then looked at Sally, "In the corridor I bumped into three guys who told me that they have chosen as my assistants. They know what to do?"

Sally smirked, then leaned back on her chair.

"Don't worry, Shadow." she said, "They will do everything you tell them and won't make even one step without your command." She folded her hands together, "Whom do you take?"

"I'll take Antoine and Rouge." Shadow said quickly, "And Amy." Amy's eyes got wide when she heard his words, "These people will be enough for the mission went smoothly."

Antoine felt a slight shock, as Shadow called his name. He looked at the dark hedgehog with wide eyes and a questioning face, trying to figure out the cause. But he was not as shocked as Bunnie. Rabbit-girl frowned, then crossed her arms.

"May I ask why?" she asked a little harsh and disturbing, worrying about her husband, "This should be a very good reason."

"Because in that case, if we need an urgent retreat and I can not take away the rest, Antoine is the best one." Shadow replied calmly, "He knows the catacombs, workarounds and places through which we can pass unnoticed. He will be useful to me in this mission."

"This is not a reason, Shadow!" Bunnie protested, "I will not allow you to expose his life is in danger!"

"Bunnie." Antoine called her. Bunnie turned to her husband with a sad emotion on her face. Antoine walked right up to her, put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her warmly.

"Darling, I'll be all right." he said confidently, "You can be at peace."

Bunnie, however, did not buy his words, "Oh, no, Antoine!" she said a little sternly, and with even greater anxiety in her voice, "The last time you went on a mission, you almost died along with Sonic. I can't allow history to repeat itself!"

Antoine rolled his eyes to the ceiling, before shaking his head. He again looked into her eyes, then smiled more charming, "Bunnie, my love." He said, "You know Shadow. He will not allow me to act like he does not need."

Silver arched eyebrows before frown and look at the dark hedgehog, "Shadow, Bunnie is right!" he said, drawing everyone's attention, "You'll need someone stronger. Let me go with you instead."

"And how often have you been in Robotropolis, Silver?" Shadow asked him, "Do you know the local sewer? Workaround? Catacombs?" He frowned, "No! I want experienced people, and not only the strong." He looked at the Bunnie, "I'm sorry, Bunnie, but we do not have such a large selection among the soldiers. Antoine runs fast, can shoot and well-versed in the field. And, as I said, he knows all the workarounds in Robotropolis."

Silver shook his head, before approaching close to his dark counterpart, "So, we need to reconsider our decision." he said sternly and slightly demanding, "Antoine is a great fighter, but this operation is not for him. He's certainly not the only one who knows Robotropolis catacombs." He turned to Sally, "I'm right?"

"Yes, you're right, Silver." Sally told him calmly, "But there is one problem. The detachment left only three people who know these charts by heart. One of them will go to the Mystic Ruins to get in touch with Sonia Delphius. The second can't leave the town because of the camouflage breakdown." She crossed her arms, "Antoine is the only one who is free and able to lead them through the catacombs safely." She looked at the Bunnie "Bunnie, please. This may be our only chance."

Bunnie, however, do not buy into her words. She walked right up to the table and leaned on it with both hands, looking at her best friend's eyes, "If this is our only chance, I can not allow my husband to ..."

"Bunnie." Shadow called her again. Rabbit-girl instantly stopped before straightened to her full height. She looked back over her shoulder with a sad expression to face with the harsh, but at the same time, warm look that dark hedgehog gave to her. Shadow just stood near the Mobius map that hung on the left wall in the office, looking at Bunnie's eyes, trying to make sure that she did not worry much.

"I understand your distrust of me." he said in his trademark dark manner, "I have a lot of things done for my life. I have worked with Eggman, almost destroyed the planet, nearly killed Sonic in a fit of rage. I was drinking like a pig, and behaved as the last bastard on Mobius. But know this. Your husband, you, me. All who are here and who is on this base, we all knew what we were going, when vowed to regain freedom for our planet and defeat the madman. We made a promise that we obliged to execute what we have is not worth it. This applies to all of us. And if your husband has vowed to fight for freedom, I swore to protect you all with my life." Bunnie eyes widened," Your husband will not suffer. Mark my words."

This speech made a great impression on all who have been here. Even Amy, who was on bad terms with the dark hedgehog, was delighted with his manner and convince his majestic voice. Bunnie, in turn, shook her head, with dramatic emotion on his face, then went close to him and showed him a finger on her right hand.

"Promise me!" she demanded.

"I promise!" Shadow said, still calm and confident.

After his words rabbit felt a strong relief. It seemed like literally a stone fell from her heart. She nodded to the dark hedgehog, then he turned to Antoine, who greeted her with a smile on his face.

"And now can I go for a walk on the street with friends?" he asked mockingly, thus causing a slight giggles of the girls who were here. Amy, Sally, Rouge and Bunnie could not help but laughed at his remark. At this point, the humor was the best cure for depression. Reassured, Bunnie came close to him, then she hugged him around the neck. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, still smiling. Antoine hugged her back and stroked her gently, trying to comfort her, and making it clear that he will not put his ass under a heavy fire.

Rouge stopped laughing at that moment, then sighed and crossed her arms. She smiled seductively, looking like a couple enjoying each other.

"Awwwwww." she moaned, "It's always so nice when the spouses are so worried for each other." She looked at Amy, "Who knows, maybe someday we'll stand in the same way." She glanced at the Silver, "Right, Silver?"

Silver arched an eyebrow questioningly, then turned to her, "What?"

The girls could not resist again, and laughed at his behavior. It was enough to Silver eyes widened in surprise. After all, he did not say anything funny. At all! After the girls calmed down, Amy turned to Silver and grinned playfully.

"Nothing." she said, then looked at Sally.

Squirrel also calmed down, and then she said, "It's nice that we do not lose our sense of humor and a sense of beauty even in the face of mortal danger." she said, then got up from his chair and walked to the other. Antoine and Bunnie finished hugging, then they exchanged nods and turned to Sally, who was now standing next to them.

"Guys, we cannot delay." Princess Metropolis said before frown, "The sooner you start, the better. Be careful and go back safe and sound." She looked at Shadow, "This applies to all of you!"

Shadow arched an eyebrow, giving her a sarcastic look, "We'll see how it goes." he said calmly, and then looked at the others, "Let's go! Prepare evetything you need! We're moving out in an hour!"

Antoine was the first to confidently nodded to him, then he left the office, leaving the rest in an easy bafflement. Rouge sighed over his behavior, before turning to Bunnie.

"Hey, sugar." she called, drew the attention to her, "If anything, I'll take care of your husband with these eyes." bat playfully said, then left the room, too. Bunnie, however, perceived her words are not as expected. She widened her eyes as a sign of puzzlement, then looked at Sally.

"Now I'm really worrying!" she said sarcastically, then left the room, too.

Sally, who still wore her smirk on face, just shook her head over the sarcasm atmosphere in the room, then looked at Shadow.

"It was a very impressive speech, Shadow." she said jokingly, "Good job."

Shadow arched eyebrows, "Naturally, this is good job." he said, then grinned in response, "I've been rehearsing this speech for a month before a mirror, to pronounce it the most natural. Oscar to me!"

Sally giggled slightly at his words, then sighed and nodded. Shadow nodded back, then glanced at Amy. He nodded his head toward the door, then headed there and left the room. Amy's eyes widened over his behavior before without a word following him.

After Amy left the office, those who stayed here were Silver and Rotor. Except for Sally, of course. Squirrel sighed, then looked at the duo.

"Rotor." Sally spoke, "How is the work with deciphering the data?"

* * *

 **With Shadow and Amy.**

"I don't understand why you chose me?" Amy spoke with a dark hedgehog as they walked through the corridors of the base, "You plugged my mouth there in the restaurant. You threatened to arrest me. You didn't talk to me for eight months. And now you just take me in your team." She shook her head and narrowed her eyes, "Shadow, Confess. Why did you do it?"

Tired of verbal diarrhea, irritated Shadow rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He shook his head, before looking back to the pink hedge-girl, with his corner of his eye.

"Because, Amy!" he said sarcastically and with a sour face, "You are a member of the Liberation squad! You are not supposed to ask questions about the choice. I choose you, because I needed it!" He looked ahead and slightly accelerated, "This conversation is over!"

Amy's eyes turned wide, after he told her that "very good reason" as soon as she stopped. But in another moment she frowned and then ran after him. She will not leave it just like that and without attention.

"Wait a second!" her exasperated tone again sounded behind dark hedgehog, causing him to stop and close his eyes wearily. He particularly tired of her endless questions, and her unbridled nature. Opening his eyes, he looked back at her over his right shoulder, then completely turned to her and crossed his arms. Amy came close to him, then frowned and crossed her arms, keeping eye contact.

"May I ask you, who gave you this right?" she asked, still staying in discontent, "You didn't even talk to me and did not ask a permission." She frowned, "What if I don't want to go with you? Among other things I'll go with Sonic in the Mystic Ruins into the diplomatic mission!"

Shadow frowned, then walked right up to her. It was enough to Amy's eyes turned wide again and she felt herself a little uncomfortable. Shadow towered over her, looking straight into her eyes, giving her the most severe and confident look that she could see in her life.

"First! You're not going to the Mystic Ruins, because you'll ruin it with your behavior!" Hedgehog said sternly, "Second! Your hammer will be much more useful against the robots, which we consider our enemies, not against living people, buyout, we have to make our friends! Third! I have every right to recruit you as a representative of "Guardian Units of Nations"!"

Amy opened her mouth to protest again. But she was only about to sigh in disappointment after Shadow told her the news. On her face appeared sad attractive face, before she took hold of the shoulders. Shadow shook his head, without taking his eye contact, before continuing.

"Listen." He said, "If you really want to change something, it is better to start to do it with you." He crossed his arms, "Every time you go on a mission, you always did it in Sonic's group, which is quite normal, given your obsession with him." He frowned, "And I do not remember what you always bursting about him, like a magpie. What annoys me personally!" Amy frowned at him and pouted, "Let's face it. Your whole life is Sonic. Everything about what you think and how you live, it's Sonic. No personal preference, no diversity. Only Sonic, Sonic and Sonic again." He half closed his eyes, "Damn, Amy! You are here only because of him, or you want to stop the Eggman's tyranny on Mobius?!"

Frowning, Amy opened her mouth to say a couple more words. However, her eyes went wide again once she heard the tramp of boots. She glanced in the direction of the noise source. Her face immediately appeared happy smile once she recognized the blue hedgehog with green eyes, walking to meet them. Once Sonic walked right up and stopped, he gave him a sour smile on Shadow, before asking.

"Well, how are you doing, Shadow?" he asked in a completely neutral tone in his voice.

"Never felt myself better." Shadow answered, "After an hour we are going to Robotropolis."

"After an hour?" Sonic said admiringly, "Wow. I have to admit that sometimes you even faster than I am."

"In terms of thinking, I'm sure a lot faster than you." Shadow replied sarcastically.

Sonic laughed at his remark, then he shook his head, smiled, and walked right up to him. Very close. So close that only three or two inches left therebetween. The 'Blue blur' still had a cocky smile on his face, but Shadow understood, that it was only mask.

"I watched a movie that you gave me." he said jokingly, "It was very, very informative. I have to admit that the female lead was really nice in her role. I didn't even recognized that it will be such a plot twist. She opened so many new details about herself." He arched an eyebrow and winked, "I'm even shocked. If I had my way, I'd have her nominated for an Oscar."

Shadow sighed in his attempt to talk to a passphrase, as it turned out he was a hard time with this. But he just grinned in response, before speaking again.

"And since when Oscar gives award to porn movies?" he asked jokingly.

It was enough to Sonic turned shocked. However, after that, he grinned like a fiend, before answering.

"So there you have recorded porn in addition to the film that I saw?" he asked, much to Shadow's irritation, "Okay. Now, I'll know about it." He patted Shadow on the right shoulder, "Good luck with the mission."

Hiding his hands in the pockets of his orange coat, Sonic headed down the hall, in the direction of Sally's office. Shadow and Amy looked at him go. And if on the dark hedgehog's face was his trademark irritated emotion, on Amy's face was surprised and disapproving emotion. The reason for this was the fact that Sonic did not say a single word, Amy, for all the time that he was here. He just pretended not to notice her presence. Amy frowned, clenched her teeth, then pressed both hands into fists.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" she called frown and harsh tone in her voice.

Hearing her voice, Sonic stopped dead, then growled in exasperation and rolled his eyes.

"F..ck!" he moaned quietly, "I'm almost gone!" furiously shaking his head, he looked back over his shoulder at Amy and smiled sourly, "Yes, Amy?"

Amy shook her head, then came close to him. Fixing her disgruntled look on his emerald-green eyes, she crossed her arms and straightened her height. She gave him that look and did not say a word, as though giving him telepathic signals. But Sonic did not understand her facial expressions. He crossed his arms after being completely turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the hedgehog asked neutrally.

"Do not pretend you do not know what I'm saying." Amy demandingly said, "Why are you ignoring me? You have not even asked me," how are you ", or something like that."

"Oh, it was so important for you?" Sonic asked with mock surprise, "Well, sorry then. Next time be sure to ask." He smiled sourly and waved at her with right hand, "Hi, Amy. How are you doing?"

"It's not funny!" Amy said angrily. Then she made her eyes wide, before continuing her complaint, "Shadow chose me as an assistant on a mission to Robotropolis."

Sonic also widened his eyes, "What? Are you serious?" he asked surprisingly. Amy made a sad emotion and nodded. After that, Sonic smiled and crossed his arms.

"Its cool!" he said admiringly, much to Amy's shock, "You'll have time to stretch your muscles, kick a couple of hundred metal asses and to work with a hammer. I congratulate you."

"Congratulating me with what?" Amy asked in shock, then frowned, "Shadow recruited your girlfriend on a dangerous mission from which she may not come back. You will not be there to protect me. And you just say that it's cool?" She bared her teeth, "How can you say that?"

Sighing and narrowing his eyes Sonic stooped, keeping eye contact with Amy.

"First! You're not my girlfriend, and you never will. We're just friends." he said in a tired and irritated, then frowned, "I'm sick already to repeat it again and again! Learn to respect other people's words and feelings!" he straightened up and crossed his arms, "Second, you are fifteen ..."

"Fourteen!" Amy corrected him angrily.

"Fourteen!" Sonic continued, "Honestly, Amy. I single-handedly saved the world in my fourteen, and all you're in the same age only running after me. You need to become independent!" Amy pouted, "Thirdly. I know you too well, and I know Sonia too well. If you're going to show off ... and you will be... Sonia simply will kick us out and we can forget about any merger. And in the fourth." he grinned, "I have no power to challenge the decisions of GUN agent. If he thinks that this is necessary, then this is necessary." he spread his hands, "I'm sorry, but I can't help you with this."

Amy opened wide her mouth and eyes, "You ..." pause, "You ..." more pause, "We ..." she frowned and bared her teeth, "How dare you? It's not fair! I gave you my best years! And you ..." she did not finish her words, as someone grabbed her arm and dragged from Sonic, causing her to cry out, "AAAAAA ..." Amy made her eyes even wider, then glanced at Shadow. He frowned sternly at her face and shook his head disapprovingly, as a stern father who is dissatisfied with the behavior of his daughter.

"Amy Alexandra Rose!" dark hedgehog spoke sternly and angrily, "If you do not calm down right now, I will take away your hammer, lock you in your room and you do not come out until the end of the week!"

Amy gasped, then mimed mournful face, "But Shadow!" she begged.

"Enough!" Shadow interrupted her, "Immediately go and pack your things, or I'll do it myself!"

After his words, Amy could no longer protest. She turned away again pouted and turned away from the two urchins, snorted and headed toward her room. She realized that she had no chance. Luck and a vocabulary were not on her side.

The two hedgehpogs looked at the way she walking away, then looked at each other. Sonic looked into Shadow's eyes with a grateful smile before whispering, "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it." Shadow said, then followed Amy without further ado.

As for Sonic, he remained standing in the same place with a malicious and lightweight smile on his face, glad that he was able to easily get rid of. But then his face reappeared stern expression, then he looked over his right shoulder. Blaze stood there frowning at him back, thus expressing disapproval. Yes, she had seen and heard the whole conversation. Dressed in a purple skinny jacket, white jeans and purle shoes feline stood near the wall with her arms crossed in the chest area and shook her head from side to side.

"It was not really even fair, Sonic." she said with a hint of disapproval in her voice, "You would have to act a little more humane."

Sonic sighed, then narrowed his eyes, flashing a dramatic emotion, "I tried to act humanely, Blaze." he said quietly and dramatically, "But it was absolutely useless." He looked at the corridor where Shadow and Amy went, "It only led to worse." He closed his eyes, then shook his head to get rid of bad thoughts. Once he opened his eyes again, he looked up, and then completely turned to Blaze. He walked right up to her, his hands in his jeans pockets.

"You thought about my offer?" he asked.

"To go with you and Knuckles in 'Mystic Ruins' to meet this Sonia Delpheus?" Blaze asked rhetorically, before shrugging, "Sure. Why not? I do not really want to sit out my tail on the base."

Sonic grinned, "I'm glad to hear it." he said, before they went to Sally's office side, "Additional cover, especially on such a hot woman like you will be very useful for us."

Blaze raised an eyebrow, looking into his eyes with warning look on her face, "Slow down, hedgehog." she said with a neutral tone in her voice.

* * *

 **Chapter number eight is officially over.**

 **Seven and a half thousand words. You can not imagine what pleasure I got while writing this chapter. This is a real breakthrough among writers. LOL.**

 **I also want to say that the next chapter will be the last in the first stage of this story.** **The tenth chapter will be the final chapter in which our mobians appear together. Then the plot is divided into four independent storylines that tell about the various tasks and missions in which our heroes will appear and they will perform.**

 **Because now I'm caught inspiration, it is possible that the next chapter will be released ASAP. I will try to do it in the beginning of March, but especially not promise anything. Until then, good-bye, my pretty.**

 **Do not forget to leave Review, add to favorite, and follow, if you liked the story. If you do not like, you still leave the Review because I need to know what is wrong and to correct mistakes.**

 **It was Vic. Good for everyone! ^ _ ^**


End file.
